The Shadowhunters
by MusicIsMyLife1214000
Summary: Tessa was the new girl - who had to learn social ranks fast. At the bottom, there dwell the geeks and the nerds. The middle class men. The populars. And at the top... The Shadowhunters. Gideon Lightwood. Gabriel Lightwood. James Carstairs and... William Herondale. And Tessa absolutely detested them. What do you do when your worst enemy becomes interested in taunting you?
1. The Shadowhunters

Tessa Gray didn't know what to expect when she transferred schools. From the loud bustle of New York City to the dreary and rainy London, Tessa was always slightly shy. So to shy Tessa, moving to the most prestigious school in the world, the highest rated academy in the whole universe probably, and the home of the rich and famous was probably a _little_ intimidating. Okay. A lot intimidating.

The Institute was home to the wealthy, the beautiful and the talented – and Tessa Gray was entering that school.

Of course, Tessa wasn't rich or beautiful, but she was talented and had scored a scholarship for English Literature and Creative Writing. Her mother, Elizabeth Gray, insisted on sending Tessa there. Not for the good of Tessa, but for the prestige and the fame. Elizabeth Gray was probably more focused on the neighbours back in New York, fawning over Elizabeth's young daughter.

It really was a good opportunity for Tessa as well, though. The Institute focused on your strengths, plus the basic things you need to pass high school – like maths. It was like university in a way. You majored in your strengths and your minors were the mandatory things you had to take to enter university.

Tessa had seen the brochures and pamphlets that her mother had brought home. There were many different classes you could take. There was English Literature and Creative Writing, of course, and there was a class for modeling, music, fighting, painting and many other things. At the Institute, thousands of people – maybe millions – applied, and only select few get to attend. The school wasn't as big as it could have been and it was _very_ picky with its students.

It was every parent's dream for their child to enter the Institute and Elizabeth Gray's dreams had come true – materializing in Tessa.

Tessa eyed herself in the mirror unhappily. The grayness of London were already taking a toll on her, taking Tessa's limited colour away from her cheeks, making her look pale and colourless. Tessa was taller than most of the girls her age, though her height didn't make her graceful. She looked awkward in the school uniform. Tessa had no idea why you would wear a skirt that went down to your mid-thighs in the middle of the London weather and knee length stockings with two gold stripes going across the top.

Honestly. Why not just wear a skirt that goes to your ankles? Why reveal that strip of skin on your thigh? Tessa rolled her eyes at the stupidity of it all. Admittedly, she liked the gold and red plaid skirt, though hated the length.

The crisp white dress shirt, which her mother had ironed several times painstakingly, was almost see-through. Tessa wore a formal black blazer, with one button buttoned at the center. Her mother had forced her to dress impeccably, saying that good first impressions were important. Tessa missed her old school in New York, where she could have worn sweatpants and no one would have cared.

Her name stitched onto the left breast pocket declared her name: _Theresa Gray._ But Theresa was such a long name. _Three_ syllables! So Tessa resorted to calling herself Tessa instead.

"Tessa, honey! It's time to leave!" Elizabeth called from the bottom of the stairs. Tessa eyed her room for her bag, frantically looking around for it. Boxes half-opened were scattered around her room. She hadn't finished unpacking yet. Tessa snatched up her backpack from her bed and rushed down the stairs.

She was greeted with her mother, smiling widely at her. Elizabeth's smile was so wide that it looked like it hurt. Tessa wasn't sure about any of this though.

"Mother…" Tessa said hesitantly. "Are you sure I should go to the Institute? My old school was completely fine…"

"Nonsense!" Elizabeth shushed her as she guided Tessa to the door. Tessa slipped in her shoes as Elizabeth continued speaking. "We already applied and everything is settled. Also, why would you not want to go anyways? The Institute is the best school in this _world_, Tessa!" Elizabeth clapped her hands. "Think big! Dream big!" Elizabeth offered Tessa a hair tie and Tessa tied her light brown hair into a loose bun as she opened the front door. It was easy to tell that Tessa had gotten her looks from her mother, but her personality was definitely of her father's. Calm, quiet and gentle.

Tessa was not as bubbly as Elizabeth Gray. Not at all.

Tessa gave into her mother's wishes. She always did. "Off you go dear!" Elizabeth waved to Tessa as Tessa left her new home.

Tessa sighed as she walked to the Institute. She missed the hustle and bustle of New York City, the loud taxi drivers that seemed to come in a flash at one single taxi whistle, the blinking city lights and her adopted brother, Nathaniel Gray. Nate had stayed in New York for his girlfriend and he found a perfect job.

Tessa's parents already found jobs in London and Tessa hated how it all fit together perfectly.

With every step Tessa took, her mind began to focus on the Institute instead of missing her home. What would the Institute be like anyways? Prestigious? That was a given. Original? Fancy? What if Tessa didn't make any new friends? Tessa was probably going to fade in the background again – just like she did in her old school.

All Tessa wanted to do then, was get through her senior year courses and get to a good university – preferably New York's. Maybe… the Institute wasn't all bad. Tessa wanted to be a writer with all her heart and her dreams just might come true, with a little help from the Institute.

Tessa shook her head again, trying to clear her thoughts, as she continued to walk the rest of the four blocks to her new school. The second Tessa saw the Institute, she gaped.

Of course Tessa had seen pictures of the school, but the sheer size of it made Tessa want to run away. The school looked like a gothic church, except it was larger than any church she had seen before. The formidable building had taken up an entire block by itself. The gray stone of the building made it seem like the building could have been found in the medieval times.

Enormous and intimidating, the Institute loomed in front of Tessa Gray, not inviting at all.

Students were already going through the tall iron gates, all wearing similar attires to Tessa, except the other students were all talking amidst each other.

"Like my new diamond bracelet?" a blonde girl said to her brunette friend. "Bryce got it for me for our three week anniversary. He said it costs two million pounds and that it was made out of diamond _and_ real gold!" Her friend fawned over the bracelet on the blonde girl's wrists.

Tessa wanted to roll her eyes. _Three week anniversaries? Who in the name of the Angel had three week anniversaries? Two million pounds? _Tessa scoffed at the waste of money. She could have lived off two million pounds for the rest of her life.

"Do you like my tie?" a freshman boy said to the other people surrounding him as they admired his tie. "I bought it from the same place the Shadowhunters shop at. It was nearly a thousand pounds – but so worth it. Nothing but the best for the Shadowhunters, am I right?" he grinned.

Tessa's mouth dropped open. A thousand pounds for what? A _tie_?! Who the heck were the Shadowhunters? Tessa rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the students. Who wasted a thousand pounds on a tie? Who bought two million pound bracelet just for a three week anniversary?

Tessa felt out of place immediately as she entered the school. Snippets of conversation flew around her and all of them involved high class items, bragging, money and the Shadowhunters. Tessa wanted to give everybody a talking to, to tell them that you shouldn't waste so much money just to buy a freaking tie. But who was going to listen?

As she continued walking, Tessa realized she was completely and utterly lost. She groaned to herself, scanning her surroundings for a big sign that said: SCHOOL OFFICE THIS WAY! Nope. No sign. Just lockers and students. Tessa tried asking people for help, but they ignored her outright.

Frustrated but determined to try again, she tapped the shoulder of a boy standing near the lockers. "Excuse me?" she asked. He was talking to three other boys, but Tessa really needed to get to the office for her schedule and things, even if it meant being a little rude.

And immediately, every conversation in the hallway stopped. Every person glared at Tessa, mouth frozen but eyes wide as they stared at her. Tessa shifted under all the stares, not used to all the attention.

Tessa didn't know what was going on, but she dismissed it as the boy turned around to face her.

And he was beautiful. He had pale skin, maybe even lighter than Tessa's skin tone and he looked gentle and fragile. Tessa had an urge to just embrace the boy, but that would've been strange. The boy possessed a calming aura around him and Tessa couldn't help but relax at the boy who looked like a work of art. She noticed the boy had silver hair and silver eyes – a strange combination, but Tessa didn't really mind it. It only enhanced his ethereal beauty.

_Snap out of it!_ Tessa thought in her head. The boy in front of her had a violin case in his left hand. _ A musician_, Tessa mused.

"Yes?" the boy asked.

"Sorry to interrupt," Tessa apologized immediately. "But can you point me in the direction of the school office?"

The boy smiled down at her, warming Tessa's insides. "Of course." Everyone around her was still silent. "It's kind of confusing in this school, huh? It's way too big," the boy chuckled easily. Tessa wanted to squirm under all the gazes that were thrown in her direction. "Just swing a left at the end of this corridor and turn left again. At the end of that hallway, turn right and the office will be right there."

Tessa nodded, memorizing his instructions. "Thank you," Tessa said, before turning to leave. But the boy stopped her, reaching out and grasping Tessa's forearm gently. Tessa looked at the boy who held her wrist.

Some people in her audience seemed to gasp at the contact. What in the name of the Angel was going on? The boy's silver eyes seemed to be laughing. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself to me?"

"Ah, right," Tessa said, straightening herself before extending a hand. "I'm Theresa Gray, but everybody calls me Tessa."

"I'm James Carstairs, but everybody calls me Jem," Jem smiled, grasping Tessa's small hand in his and shaking it. "I'll see you around," Jem waved. Tessa nodded at him, acknowledging his wave, before disappearing in the crowd of students and walking to the school office.

Whispers erupted around Tessa. "_Who is she? How did she get the attention of _the_ James Carstairs? She's so ugly though. Is she new?"_ Speaking to Jem had caused huge disruptions around Tessa and everybody seemed to glare at her. Shrinking from their gazes, she almost broke into a sprint to the office.

The moment she entered the brightly lit office, Tessa almost gasped with a breath of relief. Finally, the angry glares seemed to disappear. "Excuse me?" she asked the receptionist. The receptionist looked up from her papers. "I'm Tessa Gray… new student. I was wondering if I could have a map of the school and my schedule?"

The receptionist smiled at her. "Of course!" Handing Tessa's schedule and map over, the receptionist flashed her pearly whites at her. "Have a nice day!" she said, waving Tessa away.

Tessa opened her map in the office, but even with it, she was hopefully lost. Tessa groaned, stamping her foot in frustration.

"Need a little help?"

Tessa looked up to see a beautiful girl look back at her, with a kind smile. The girl had dark hair and luminous hazel eyes, immediately making Tessa feel self-conscious.

"Are you new here?" the girl asked and Tessa nodded immediately. "I'm Sophie Collins," Sophie said, extending a hand. Tessa shook it shyly.

"Tessa Gray. I'm hopelessly lost," Tessa said, gesturing to the map. "Even with this, I wouldn't be able to find my way around."

Sophie chuckled. "I was like that too. What are you majoring in?" Sophie asked, steering Tessa out of the office and into the crowd of students once again.

"English Literature and Creative Writing," Tessa responded, without missing a beat.

"Arts department. Most of our students go there. I'm one of them," Sophie laughed. Tessa smiled with her. Her first possible friend. "What do you have first?" Sophie asked.

Tessa checked the schedule clutched in her hand. "Maths."

"Great!" Sophie cheered. "I'm in that too!" Looping an arm through Tessa's, Sophie guided her around the crowd. Sophie was overly friendly, but Tessa was extremely grateful for it.

"Just a heads up, Tessa. There are things you need to learn at the Institute and if you don't, you're probably going to be eaten alive."

Tessa eyed her new friend, to see if she was kidding. Nope. Sophie looked solemn.

Tessa chuckled nervously as they walked to their class together. "Please tell me you're just trying to freak me out."

Sophie shook her head, but a smile graced her lips again. "It's alright Tessa. It's not hard to learn. Maths is usually a blow off class because Mr. Treason, weirdest name ever by the way, can rarely get his students under control. I'll explain later. Anyways, what's your locker number? We don't really need our Math textbook until the second day of class so don't even bother going for it," Sophie said.

"1214," Tessa said, checking her papers.

The pair of girls entered the class, settling at the very back of the room. "First days of school are usually introductions. No work to do," Sophie explained. Tessa nodded, soaking in the information.

Mr. Treason began to talk in a monotone voice and Sophie began to speak again. "In our school," Sophie whispered, "are social classes. At the bottom, there are the nerds and geeks, who major in things like Maths and Sciences. Often, they come in on scholarship."

"But I'm on scholarship," Tessa said, slightly offended.

"So am I, but it's best for other people not to know that you are. You won't believe the snobs in this school, who make fun of you because you get in on a discount. Everybody here looks down on the people without as much money as they have," Sophie said grimly. Tessa nodded. "In the middle class are the regulars. Often majoring in Arts and Business or things like that, they are alright. They just have one fault."

"What's that?" Tessa asked, curious.

"They worship the ground that the popular people walk on. That's the next social class. Famous for their wealth and beauty and nothing else, they are complete brats and pricks. They think they are so important because they are rich and pretty," Sophie rolled her eyes. "Screw them." Tessa couldn't help but chuckle at Sophie's face, which had absolute disgust on it.

"And at the top are the four boys. The Shadowhunters."

The Shadowhunters. The group of people that everybody couldn't stop talking about. Tessa listened on with interest. "Never offend them. They can ruin your life. Once, a regular accidently tripped over one of the boys. I believe it was Will Herondale. The next day, the regular was expelled."

Tessa gaped. How awful could these boys be? "Their names are William Herondale, the leader of the group. He majors in Fighting and English Literature," Sophie said.

"Fighting?" Tessa asked.

"Fighting," Sophie nodded. "Best fighter in our school. He's known for that. He's the leader of the Shadowhunters and the most rude, arrogant prick that I've ever met," Sophie declared. Tessa smiled at Sophie's defiant look.

"There's Gabriel Lightwood. He majors in Art and Fighting. People love his art, really. His paintings _are_ good, but like Will, he's way too arrogant. Less than Will, perhaps, in his arrogance, but," Sophie shuddered. "He's still bad news."

Tessa chuckled softly at Sophie's disgusted look. "There is Gideon Lightwood, who's doesn't speak as much as Will or Gabriel, but judging from the girls that are in love with him, he's a romantic. Anyways, he majors in Business and Fighting. He's Gabriel's twin, by the way."

"Lastly, there's James Carstairs," Sophie said. Tessa gasped.

"But Jem is so nice! He helped me this morning," Tessa protested. Sophie raised an eyebrow at Tessa's use of the nickname.

Sophie shrugged. "He _is_ the nicest and by far, the smartest of the Shadowhunters. He majors in Music and Fighting. Notice that all these boys are in Fighting. They are strong, fierce and merciless, Tessa. Don't go near them. I don't want to see you hurt," Sophie said grimly.

"Have you…" Tessa asked hesitantly.

"No. They have never hurt me outright, but my friend… Never mind. Anybody related to the Shadowhunters is immediately cool or popular. Their girlfriends or their siblings. Cecily Herondale, who's Will's twin, is very popular. Admittedly, she is very pretty and she actually has at least half a brain, unlike the other popular brats – who only rely on their beauty and wealth. None of the boys have girlfriends, currently. But Will is often known for having flings."

Tessa absorbed the information.

"Class, this is Tessa Gray!" Mr. Treason announced. He gestured for Tessa to stand. Tessa stood, waving a shy hello to the class before sitting down. She caught the eye of four boys, sitting off to the side, staring at her.

Gabriel Lightwood. Gideon Lightwood. James Carstairs. And Will Herondale.

Tessa shivered under their stares before sitting down again.

**This is based on a Korean drama I watched, by the way. And I solemnly swear that this is a Wessa fiction. Get it? I solemnly swear? Harry Potter anyone?**

**No.**

**REVIEW! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW! More drama is coming up ;) **


	2. First Kisses

The classes continued with a similar fashion – introductions, sitting down and you know what was extremely eerie? All the Shadowhunters were in her classes. Sophie told her that the Shadowhunters _persuaded_ the receptionist to put them in the same class, always. Unfortunately, they were Tessa's and Sophie's classes.

Well, Tessa said _persuaded_ the receptionists, though Sophie was convinced the Shadowhunters compelled them.

Tessa was extremely lucky, though, to have Sophie as her guide throughout school. It was the block before lunch – History.

"Miss Trudy is a young, blonde woman who just got out of university and is working here. She used to be a student here – so she's rich _and_ pretty. Thankfully, she's not an airhead, or else she wouldn't be working here," Sophie said, leading her through the once again crowded hallways. "Miss Trudy actually has brains and three quarters of the male population in this school is in love with her," Sophie scoffed. "But she's engaged to someone else. It made all the boys cry," Sophie smirked. "Boo hoo."

"Don't you feel bad for them though? I mean if they're in love with her…" Tessa started, but Sophie held up one hand.

"They're crushing on a woman they barely know because she's pretty. I have no sympathy."

Tessa rolled her eyes as Sophie continued to saunter through the hallways. "History is a class that actually teaches on the first day – so you'll need the textbook. Miss Trudy is actually a good teacher, one of my favourites. Go to your locker quickly and meet me at class. Your locker is actually part of the group of lockers just outside her class. I have no idea how you got them. A lot of boys make _requests_ to have your locker. And… once you see your locker buddies, you'll believe me that the Shadowhunters really _do_ compel the staff," Sophie said, narrowing her eyes.

Tessa giggled at Sophie's expression before heading off.

"1210… 1211… 1212… 1213…" Tessa stopped.

There was a boy, leaning against her locker door talking to another girl. The girl was wearing the school skirt – that looked way too tight. She didn't wear stockings either, so long tan legs were exposed. The top few buttons of her white blouse was undone so that Tessa could see a glimpse of a lacy red bra. And since the white blouse looked half see-through, and the girl was not wearing a blazer over it, she looked like an absolute…

Tessa shook her head. She didn't use those kinds of language and it wasn't polite or kind to judge someone before you met them.

But the boy wouldn't move as he talked to the girl, using a slim hand to push a strand of red hair back from the girl's face. Tessa coughed, but the boy wouldn't move.

Tessa caught of a glimpse of the boy's hand – which was adorned with a blue ring. It was beautiful and Tessa could see a great heron engraved on it, spreading its majestic wings.

The boy had messy black hair, as dark as midnight and it struck Tessa.

Black hair. Flirting with another girl. A ring with a _heron _on it. A _great_ heron.

The boy in front of her was William Herondale. Heron – meaning of course, a heron. Dale – meaning great. William Herondale even had a crest!

Tessa coughed louder, but nope. William Herondale stayed focus on the girl. His head was slightly drooped down – making it obvious that he was staring at… the girl's chest. Disgusting. And it was so obvious that it was evident that William didn't care about what other people thought as he stared plainly at the girl's… bosom.

But the girl wasn't helping matters. In fact, she was almost flaunting it, arching her back.

Sick and grossed out, Tessa finally spoke, "Excuse me," Tessa interrupted.

Finally, William turned around to see Tessa – small Tessa, in front of him. "What?" William asked harshly. There seemed to be little people in the hallway now, and all of them appeared to be staring straight at William, though he didn't look affected by it. Tessa, though, was almost startled by the deep cerulean blue in William's eyes.

"You're leaning against my locker," Tessa said, gesturing to the locker door he was leaning on.

"_You're_ locker 1214?" William asked with disbelief. He was now paying no attention to the girl behind him, and the girl was tapping his shoulder with a sharp finger. William turned around impatiently, brushing her finger off. "Okay, it's been twenty-four hours. It's officially over," William said coldly.

The girl froze, mid-tap. Tears sprung to her eyes and Tessa's heart ached for the girl as she turned on her heel and ran away. "You didn't have to do it so harshly," Tessa said, as she watched the girl turn around the corner.

"It's none of your business," William said, dismissing it.

"You just made that girl cry and you aren't going to go apologize? At least _try_ with the 'let's be friends instead' talk?" Tessa asked, taken aback.

"Why should I? She knew what she was getting into," William said, rolling his eyes.

"Just saying that only makes you more of an insensitive jerk, you know that?" Tessa asked angrily.

William narrowed his eyes. Then he forcefully grabbed Tessa's shoulders and spun her around, slamming her into the lockers. Tessa's back hurt slightly, though she kept her eyes staring frostily into Will's, who's face was only an inch away. His hands were still gripping Tessa's shoulders tightly as his minty breath fanned across Tessa's face.

Tessa hated to admit it, but it was fairly intoxicating. But no good looks, money or anything could replace his awful personality. "You have no right to judge," William snarled.

"It is a human reaction, William," Tessa responded coldly. "When someone cries and gets hurt, you feel pity and sadness. To the person that caused that, you feel anger and hatred. It's only human emotions, though I don't expect _you_ to know."

William bit his lip, raising his fist as if he was going to slam it into Tessa's face. Tessa shut her eyes tightly, preparing herself for the hit, but pain never descended. Instead, she heard a loud slam beside her. William's fist had dented the locker next to hers – locker 1213.

William was breathing hard as he continued to stare at her, hatred shining through. Well, the feeling was mutual.

Then, out of nowhere, William pressed his lips hard and fast against Tessa's. Tessa froze before responding: she desperately tried to shove him off her. But William was simply too strong. His lips stayed on Tessa's, as she finally found the strength to shove him off.

William smirked, wiping his lips with his hand. Angrily, Tessa stalked up to him and slapped his face. A loud, resonating sound echoed in the hallway as gasps sounded around them. Tessa couldn't believe it. They gasped not when William forced a kiss on her, but gasped when Tessa slapped him – someone who deserved it. Unbelievable.

Tears sprung to her eyes. Her first kiss. Stolen, by a boy who didn't care about anyone else. William's eyes were angry as hers. Why should he be angry though?

"You _dare_ slap me?" William asked in a threatening voice, his voice getting louder and louder.

"I would do it again," Tessa said, stepping up the challenge. Tessa dismissed him by turning to face her locker and turning her combination in. But before she could reach into her locker and get her books, William slammed her locker door shut.

"You little _wench!_" William sneered.

"Who's the one who kissed someone – against their will, no less – after dumping another girl a minute before?" Tessa asked, shoving Will away.

"You… absolute…" Will swore colourfully, attracting the attention of the principal who was strolling by. Immediately, the principal came to William's aid.

"What is going on here?" the principal demanded.

William and Tessa immediately started going into an argument, yelling at each other about their own sides of the story.

"My office, now!" the principal shouted. Whispers erupted in the hallway. Gossip spreads like wildfire, Sophie had told her – and now Tessa was going to pay the price.

As Tessa turned around the corner, she saw the angry, yet sympathetic look of Sophie and a flash of silver hair. Dismissing it all, she sat down in one of the principal's chairs – Mr. Freed. Tessa really wanted to question the names at this school. Come on, Mr. _Treason_ and Mr. _Freed_.

"Paul, if you will," William said smoothly. "This girl questioned me, very rudely, I might add, and completely offended me. Not only that, but she slapped me as well!" William said.

Mr. Freed looked completely shocked as he turned to Tessa. "You _dare_ hit _the_ William Herondale? Girl, I thought you had more sense than that when we invited you to the Institute. You may be on scholarship, but I will not hesitate to kick you out."

"Scholarship, huh?" William said with a smirk.

"Scholarship. Meaning I get here on my merit, not with my money," Tessa snarled. Before anyone could respond, Tessa spoke again. "Mr. Freed. William, here, had just dumped a girl, breaking her heart. I couldn't help but say something. It is only natural. Then! He shoved me against the lockers and slammed his fist right near my face! I thought he was going to hit me! After that, William _kissed_ me! Can you believe it? I can sue him, if I wanted to. But no, I'm not going to because I am simply a kind person. I want to – I really do, but I won't. Slapping him was not nearly enough."

"You still should not have slapped him!" Mr. Freed insisted. William stifled a laugh in his sleeve and Tessa glared at him.

"Will you stop being biased because he has power and money, Mr. Freed?" Tessa asked, exploding.

"I expect you to be more polite!" Mr. Freed said sharply. Suddenly, the door bursted open and there stood Mr. James Carstairs, rubbing an apple against his shirt.

"I couldn't help but overhear your yelling, Mr. Freed," Jem said cordially. "I was a witness and I would like to offer my share of the story."

"James Carstairs, why of course, but… um…" Mr. Freed said, stumbling over his words. "Girl, get off your chair so that Mr. Carstairs can sit," Mr. Freed said, glaring at Tessa.

"But it is not very gentlemanly to have a lady stand up from her seat, now is it?" Jem asked. He sounded like an adult teaching a five year old basic manners.

Mr. Freed blushed a tomato red. "So what did happen?" Mr. Freed asked.

"Well I was too far to hear them, but I could see Will, here, slam Tessa into the lockers, punch his fist into _my_ locker – 1213, by the way – forcefully kiss her and then Tessa was able to shove him off and slap him," Jem confirmed.

The only thing that Tessa got out of that was the _handsome_ Jem was in the locker next to her.

"But the girl still shouldn't have slapped William," Mr. Freed insisted.

"The girl has a name, Mr. Freed. It is Tessa Gray. I just met her and you are her principal. Shouldn't it be _you_ introducing her to me?" Jem asked politely.

His simple words made Mr. Freed blush even darker. William was pouting next to Tessa and the corners of Tessa's mouth lifted slightly. "Let's see it from her point of view, Mr. Freed. A boy you didn't know slammed you into lockers, scared you and kissed you. If I were Tessa, I would have slapped Will, punched him, kicked his crotch and called 911," Jem said easily.

"Well…" Mr. Freed didn't know what to say.

"I think it would be fair to let Miss Gray go and give Mr. Herondale here detention," Jem interjected. "Hopefully, Tessa would be so kind as to _not_ sue my friend," Jem smiled.

Tessa almost froze at the beauty of Jem's smile. Warm… kind… nice. Beautiful.

Mr. Freed agreed reluctantly before sending the three students off. "Jem, what in the Angel was that?" Will asked indignantly the moment they got out of the office.

"I was being fair," Jem retorted before walking off. Tessa smiled to herself before walking to her own locker, next to Jem's.

"Thank you," Tessa whispered to Jem.

Jem smiled another blinding smile. Tessa felt her own lips grin at the sight of Jem's warm smile. "I was just being fair," Jem repeated.

…

"Tell me all of it," Sophie said. Tessa shrugged as they walked back to the Institute, a vanilla cone in Tessa's hand while Sophie held a strawberry.

"Jem is truly a kind person, Sophie. It's just the Herondale I can't stand. He… stole my first kiss," Tessa sighed unhappily.

"So?" Sophie asked.

"I vowed to myself when I was younger, that I would always fall in love with the person who I first kissed with. And now… I'm afraid I'll have to break that vow," Tessa grumbled.

"First kiss, huh?"

Tessa turned around to see William Herondale, James Carstairs and Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood. Tessa glared at William, unhappy to see him.

"Well, you won't have to break your promise. Everybody falls in love with me," William winked.

Tessa scoffed. "Egotistical much? But I don't expect you to know that word, William," Tessa said slowly, as if she were speaking to a three year old.

William scowled. "I wouldn't talk so big, Tessa. You, who gets in on scholarship."

"And what's wrong with that?" Tessa challenged. "It just means I come in on my skill and not my money. I told you that didn't I? I realize it is hard for you to understand words, but please, bear with me," Tessa sneered.

Gabriel coughed behind William. "Burned," he laughed.

"Shut up, Gabe," William said, rolling his eyes. "This little wench needs to apologize."

"For what?" Tessa asked incredulously. "Slapping you when you forced a kiss on me? Berating you because you had broken a girl's heart with no remorse? You have no human feelings, William, and I evidently see that."

William was about to surge forward when Jem put a hand on his arm, shaking his head. William shrugged the arm off. He stalked up to Tessa, their faces again, inches apart. Tessa couldn't help but feel small under the blue gaze of Will.

"Back away, Will," Sophie warned beside Tessa.

"Or what? You'll serve me to death? Don't think I don't know, Collins. You're merely a servant girl who needs to pay off her family's debt," William snarled.

Sophie looked taken aback, and very hurt. "Will," Gideon and Jem protested now, though they did nothing to truly stop the monster that was William Herondale.

Tessa had enough. Raising her hand, she smashed her ice cream cone into Will's midnight hair, spreading the dripping ice cream on his hair. "Stay away from us," Tessa threatened before storming off with Sophie.

"Burned, baby, burned!" came Gabriel Lightwood's voice behind Tessa.

The anguished cry of William Herondale filled the block, though Tessa couldn't careless. She felt powerful, though thirsty for revenge, still. "I will get you, William Herondale," she muttered.

Unbeknownst to her, Will was saying the same thing. "I will get you… Tessa Gray."

**Can you BELIEVE IT? I got eighteen reviews! WOOO! ALREADY! ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! AAHH.**

**Thank you guys SO MUCH. Second chapter and they already kissed! Though not on good terms...**

**Next chapter?**

**Will's point of view. **


	3. Ideas and Thoughts

Will threw another dart at the dartboard, hitting the wall next to it. "Your aim _sucks_, Will," Gabriel smirked as he hit the cue ball at the purple number nine. He was versing Gideon, his twin, though he was losing horribly.

"Says the boy who's losing _every_ pool match," Will scoffed.

"You're the one who has five darts stuck in the wall," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes.

"Both of you, shut up and let me win this," Gideon said, leaning over the pool table. Will and Gabriel simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"You all are giving me a headache, you know," Jem said as he turned the page in his book.

"I'm not done with you Jem. Why in the Angel's name would you side with that _girl?_" Will asked, glaring sharply at his best friend. Jem only chuckled lightly and continued reading.

"It's called being fair, Will. You should try it sometimes," Jem said, keeping his eyes on the pages.

Will scowled before returning to his darts. Once again, he missed, hitting the wall next to the board.

Will retrieved the darts from the wall and angrily, punched the wall, leaving a hole in it. "Will, you realize this is school property right?" Jem asked, looking up from his book. His legs were crossed as he looked up at Will, amused.

Yes, they were in the school, a lounge specially reserved for them. There was a bar, a flat screen, couches – it was all decked out. The power of the Shadowhunters – and the absolute joke of a principal was _so_ easy to manipulate.

One threat, and an entire lounge – probably bigger than little Tessa's _entire_ house – was given to the Shadowhunters. It was often their hangout, where no one dared to enter without permission.

"Whatever. You know Freed would never do anything even if we burn the Institute down," Will said. He plopped onto the leather couch, putting his feet on Jem's lap who was sitting on the other end of the couch. Will kicked Jem's book aside, lying down and putting his hands behind his head, supporting it.

"You know, you aren't that nice, William," Jem said, looking at Will.

"But you're still here," Will shrugged, smiling at his best friend.

"I treat you _way_ too nice, don't I?" Jem laughed.

"That's a fact right there," Gabriel chuckled. "Everybody treats Prince Will way too nicely."

"That's why we have Theresa Gray – isn't it?" Gideon said, eyes still on the cue ball.

Will snarled at her name. "Feisty one, isn't she?" Gabriel said. "Think I should go for her, Will?"

Will was up in a flash. "You shut up," he growled.

"No, Gabe," Gideon drawled. "I got dibs." Then Will ran to Gabriel and Gideon, aiming to punch them both. But the Lightwood brothers were ready. They ducked out of reach and high fived each other. "A little too slow, Will," Gideon laughed.

"Oh come on, Gideon," Jem said, standing up at last.

"Thank you, James," Will sighed. "Someone who is mature and wise."

"_I_ called dibs before you did," Jem barked, laughing and ducking out of Will's reach.

"You absolute…" Will started.

"Don't swear, Will. Not in a church," Gabriel winked. The Institute was an old church, it was true, but playing that card on Will was just _low._ And the three Shadowhunters ran around in the lounge, ducking the swearing and dangerous William Herondale.

Will chased his best friends with upraised fists, swearing in several languages at them – English, Welsh, French, Spanish – all languages his uncle forced him to learn. "I will kill you all," Will swore.

"It's not good to talk about murder in a church, Will," Gabriel said sarcastically. Will lunged at them while they laughed, still running around.

Finally, all four Shadowhunters fell onto the couch in a heap – the Lightwood brothers on the side and Will and Jem squashed in the middle.

"That Gray girl needs to be punished. Think we can get our fan girls to do something?" Will asked.

"Fan girls? More like _fanged_ girls. Yesterday, one tried to tear my clothes off. _With her teeth_," Gabriel scowled. Will barked out laughter, but a frown quickly settled in his features.

"She needs to know the order around this school. Who does she think she is?" Will said, crossing his arms.

"William, don't," Jem warned. "It's going to end badly. You know that." Will ignored Jem, thinking of ways to get her back.

"Hey, she's in my English Lit class…" Will pondered. "Gabriel, think you can hook me up with some glue? And feathers?"

"Oh, grow up, Will," Jem said, shoving a pillow in Will's face. "Glue and feathers? Can you _be_ more of a five year old?"

"Fine. Gabriel, think you can hook me up with gasoline and fire?" Will asked sarcastically. Jem elbowed Will's ribs as hard as he could. "Ow! James, stop it!"

"You're really stupid, you know that William?" Jem asked, standing up before slamming another pillow in his face.

"Why in the name of the Angel are you so defensive? You weren't like this when we got Fredrick expelled," Will said, throwing the couch pillow across the room.

Jem sighed heavily. "It was wrong and it was a horrible mistake. And his name wasn't Fredrick, William. It was Felix, and you know that."

"Whatever, James," Will said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "My point is that you didn't care when Finn got expelled, but why do you care when this girl does?"

"It's _Felix,_" Jem said, turning around to get a drink from the bar. He poured himself a glass of water and chugged it down. Will walked closer to his friend.

"Why do you care now?" Will whispered.

"Because I feel guilty!" Jem shouted, shoving Will away. Will was shocked. "You drove me to my breaking point, Will. You are my brother, and I love you, but there are things I cannot stand for. People fear my name when they speak it in the hallways. It's like I'm freaking Voldemort."

"As they should, James!" Will retorted. "We're the _Shadowhunters_. We're better than them."

Jem shook his head as Gabriel and Gideon watched in silence. "Will, just stop. You are not like this. What _happened _ to you? My brother? The one that was kind? I've had enough of watching you destroy yourself for the past three years." Jem shoved Will as hard as he could, causing Will to stumble back. "Three years, William!" Jem shouted.

"James… James, I'm sorry," Will apologized, looking at his feet. Jem exhaled.

"You know what I _hate_ about you, William?" Jem asked.

"What?" Will said, looking back up.

"I can never hate you for long."

Will pulled Jem into a hug, calming his racing heart. "You guys are like bipolar teenage girls in their time of month, you know?" Gabriel said.

"I know," Will laughed. Jem clapped Will's back before pouring another glass of water to drink.

Then a light bulb went off in Will's head. "By the Angel," Will breathed.

"What?" Gideon asked.

"I know why Tessa is so… wench-like to me," Will said, supplying wench-like for another _stronger_ word he wanted to use. But he was on shaky ground with Jem, so he didn't dare call Tessa anything else. Will started laughing. Why didn't he figure it out before? It was so obvious. Will face palmed himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Why? Humour us, William," Gabriel said, reclining on the couch and propping his feet on his brother's lap.

"Because she likes me."

And Jem spat out his water, spit and water flying everywhere. Gideon was laughing and clutching his stomach while Gabriel fell off the couch laughing and was punching the floor. "Will, stop!" Gabriel laughed. "I can't take it anymore. Ah, you really are funny, aren't you?" he laughed.

"I'm being serious," Will said.

Everyone froze. "I knew you were dumb but I didn't think you were crazy!" Gabriel said, throwing a pillow at Will.

But the gears were turning in Will's head as he thought about this more and more. "I mean, come on! All girls want my attention right?"

Jem rolled his eyes. "Ego alert much?" Jem said, taking a sip of his water.

Will continued as if Jem hadn't said a thing. "And every girl tries to get my attention by latching themselves onto me! But Tessa is clever. Oh that wench," Will smirked.

"What?" Gideon asked.

"She's trying to get my attention by being mean to me!" Will said, snapping his fingers. He waited for the applause to greet him for his genius thought, but nope. Instead, he got a pillow to the face.

"You're loony, William," Gabriel said.

"Think about it! She has my attention now! Don't you see?" Will pressed.

"Well… it's possible…" Gideon started.

"Gideon stop. I don't want you catching his freaking _disease_ as well," Gabriel said.

Will sat down in an armchair and leaned forward. "I have no idea what you smoked, William, but it's time to stop," Jem said slowly.

"I'm not insane, James," Will said, straightening. "I'm serious. Tessa is like this because she wants my attention.

Gabriel walked over to Will and slapped him hard across the face. "Wake up, Herondale!" Gabriel shouted in his ear. Will scowled and shoved him back onto the couch.

"I am fully capable of hearing you. No need to yell it into my beautiful ear," Will said.

"Will… are you sure?" Jem asked.

"It makes sense doesn't it? Doesn't the saying go: Two plus two equals five?" Will asked.

Gideon, Gabriel and Jem simultaneously face palmed. "And he's an English Literature major? And he gets good grades in the school? What has this world come to?" Gabriel asked.

Will growled and threw yet another pillow at him, which he dodged.

"Please, let's do some work now please. Freaking Miss Ervine wants me to write a full report on statistics and stocks," Gideon said, rubbing his temples. "We can talk about this farce of an idea

"First day and you got homework? Sucks to be you," Will smirked.

"I have work to do, too, Will," Jem said, standing up.

"Aw, come on! Not you too!" Will whined.

"Have to write a song for class. Extra credit for Mr. Roland," Jem said.

"You have enough credits to graduate right now, Jem," Will said, rolling his eyes.

"But extra credit is good – just in case if I decide to go to Oxford or whatever," Jem shrugged. Gideon already had his bag slung on his shoulder.

"Me too. Cecily and I are meeting to do our painting together," Gabriel said.

"You better not try anything on my sister," Will said, narrowing his eyes. Gabriel smirked.

"No promises," he winked, but before Will could smack him, his three friends left the lounge to go to _work._

Will picked up a dart from the coffee table in front of him. He was once again alone with his thoughts. With one fluid motion, he released the dart from his hand – hitting the exact center of the board. Will smirked. _I know your plan now, Tess. You aren't fooling anybody._ And Will enjoyed the moment of him being right – as always – and watched the empty air, chuckling to himself, for Will was right.

Or so he thought.

**ANOTHER ONE IN THE BAG! WOO. **

**WE HIT FORTY REVIEWS GUYS. This is even better than Secrets, Literature and Sydney Carton! WOOOO. **

**Thank you and keep reviewing, favouriting and following! **


	4. The Devils In Hell

Tessa listened intently to Miss Trudy. Not only was she her history teacher, but English Literature teacher – and by far, she was her favourite one. Unlike the other teachers, she was not biased and treated the Shadowhunters as she would a regular student.

"In this line from Shakespeare, it says that, 'Hell is empty, and all the devils are here. Can anyone elaborate on that? It is fairly obvious, so those who truly aren't brainless, raise your hand," Miss Trudy asked, scanning the entire class. Out of the entire class, it was only Tessa who raised her hand.

Tessa was surprised. Other people _had_ to understand that line. It was so simple. But Tessa got it immediately. Everybody else was either balancing a pencil on their nose, texting away on their phones or gossiping. Tessa was sitting at the back, so she had a view of everything.

One particular seat was empty. William Herondale's. Tessa's suspicion rose. "Yes, Tessa. Tell the other brainless children that are texting and gossiping the answer," Miss Trudy said, making sure everybody heard her. Guiltily, everyone put their distraction away and turned to glare at Tessa – as if she was the reason they got caught. Tessa wanted to cower under their stares, but didn't dare to.

"'Hell is empty and all the devils are here,'" Tessa repeated.

"Thanks for repeating it for us. We didn't know," a brunette girl said, several rows in front of her. Sarcasm and hatred oozed down her words. Since the incident with Will a week ago, Tessa had been getting hate letters. In her locker, her clothes, in class – they would all be slipped to her – telling her that Tessa should die and that Tessa should just move out of the Institute.

Tessa was forever grateful for Sophie, who had tossed those letters and notes into a burning flame. "It means that all the bad – death, pain, sickness, jealousy – those are not in Hell but on earth," Tessa replied shortly.

"Perfect," Miss Trudy said, returning to the whiteboard to write down some more lines from Shakespeare. Glares from everyone were placed on Tessa, who tried to keep her eyes on the board.

Suddenly, if not simultaneously, everybody glanced down at their phones. They seemed to have gotten a text message. Everybody – but Tessa. Once again, Tessa began to feel left out in her class, but put it aside. Sophie was in Business and Creative Writing. The next block would be with Sophie.

Tessa tried to calm herself with that knowledge, though it truly didn't help a lot. There was still fifteen minutes left in class, but the clock seemed to taunt her as well, moving slower than a snail.

"Work of the day," Miss Trudy called, but the loud ring of the school bell drowned the blonde teacher and the class cheered before filing out. "Read Othello!"

Tessa took her time with leaving, despite wanting to meet Sophie quickly. It was comforting without having so many glares on her back, and she feared that once she stepped into the hallway, she would be met, once again, with glares.

Thanking the Angel, Tessa tucked her books into her bag and slung her worn messenger bag over her shoulder before walking out of the room.

Miss Trudy exited from her classroom to walk to the teacher's lounge as Tessa was stuffing Othello into her locker. Surprisingly, she was the only one in the hallway, lingering still. That was odd. Usually, there were always at least several people, whispering and impatiently waiting for a Shadowhunter to appear. Yes, Tessa had the Shadowhunters as locker buddies, but it wasn't like Tessa actually spoke to them.

Tessa traded her Othello for her writing binder and some pencils. Stuffing it into her bag, she slammed her locker shut – the sound echoing eerily through the hall.

Silence. It was the sound of being alone. Over the years, Tessa found it comforting, but when she stood in front of her closed locker alone, she couldn't help but feel a haunting sense that she was being watched.

Tessa shivered before walking down the hallway to her creative writing class, her hands stuffed in her frayed sweater's pockets. Her jeans swishing and boots clacking on the floor were the only sounds that were heard.

Suddenly, Tessa's phone buzzed. Tessa froze in the middle of the hallway, slowly sliding out her phone from her messenger bag and checking her new message.

_Meet me in the music room. Come alone. I need to talk to you_.

That was all it said.

The hallway Tessa was in was dwarfed compared to the other large corridors in the maze-like Institute, and Tessa had devoted herself to memorizing the map a week and a bit ago, when she first got it.

In her mind, she envisioned the school and Tessa knew that if she swung a left at the end of the hallway she was in – she would be at the music room, but the thing was, her creative writing class was in the opposite direction that was in.

And why would anyone send her a message to meet at the music room. It was probably a wrong number, Tessa decided, before continuing on her way to her creative writing class.

Tessa's phone buzzed again in her hand and Tessa continued walking this time, though she read her text, scanning it over.

_Please, Tessa. I need you,_ the text read.

Tessa stopped in her tracks. So whoever was sending her this text meant for her to come. But Tessa's suspicion rose. Everyone hated her in the Institute, for she had gone against William Herondale, the leader of the Shadowhunters.

The time on her phone said it was 2:51 – nine minutes from her creative writing class. The gaps between classes were always big. Perhaps it was because the distance from one class to another was so great – the hallways vast and endless.

It would take Tessa three minutes to get to her class if she sprinted from the music room. Deciding against her better judgement, she ran to the music room, her curiosity spiking.

Clutching her bag tightly, she stood in front of the music room door. The door was shut and blinds closed, not letting Tessa see anything inside. It was as if two choices were weighing on Tessa's shoulders. One voice said: _Don't go in there, Tessa. Turn back and go to your writing class. I have a bad feeling about it. _Another voice said: _You have to be brave and prove you aren't a coward. What about your pride, Tessa? Are you going to let a room stop you?_

But Tessa didn't know which voice was the angel and which was the devil.

There was a reason why there was a saying called: Pride goes before the fall.

Tessa opened the door hesitantly, her heart pounding in her chest. The music room was dark, so dark that Tessa could barely see anything in front of her. Without the light streaming in from the hall, Tessa would have been blind in the darkness.

Tessa took one step into the room and suddenly, the door behind her slammed shut. Tessa spun around, just as the lights turned on.

She was surrounded. Two burly boys stood in front of the only exit, arms crossed. Students were leaning against the walls, smirking and grinning evilly at Tessa. Instruments, chairs and music stands were shoved aside as if they didn't matter and a spot was cleared – right in the center. One of the boys guarding the door pushed Tessa into the center – where she fell unflatteringly onto her butt.

Several girls laughed outright, calling her names no one should ever have to hear. But Tessa did not cry. She was Theresa Gray, not a coward, nor was she weak. Tessa shakily stood up to her feet, braving on her school mates.

It was thirty-nine to one – horribly unfair for Tessa. Then, a blonde girl stood out from the crowd of students, a malevolent look in her eyes. "Get her," the girl hissed and suddenly, a bucket of flour was dumped onto Tessa's head from above. Tessa winced as the flour seeped into her clothes, eyes, mouth and hair, covering her and making her entire body white.

Then students began throwing eggs – splattering across Tessa's uniform, causing a mess on her bag, hair, and skin. Egg shells bit into her skin, causing several stings. Tessa shielded her face with her arms as her schoolmates pelted her with eggs and flour, cackling as they did so.

_How could human beings be so cruel as to do this?_ Tessa wondered. Tessa was ashamed to be a human being then – a being capable of sin, cruelty, murder, jealously, pain – all the devils from Hell. Humans were the true devils, weren't they? Humans should just be tossed over into Hell to stop the pain in the world, but no – Tessa had no such luck. She had to endure every sin every day. Tessa wasn't sure if she was grateful to the Angel and his Master for letting humans on earth.

Humans were truly atrocious.

And Tessa was one of them. She had her own deadly sins as well – her pride.

"That all you got?" Tessa shouted at her classmates. "You are all like a five year old children, you know? No tact, no brain – nothing!"

Suddenly, several girls surged forward, grabbing Tessa's hair and pulling her down. Tessa didn't cry out though – she refused to. A sharp stiletto hit Tessa's side, but Tessa still did not cry out. She was determined to be strong – like the Spartans, who were trained to never cry out, even when they were in pain and misery.

Tessa shielded her head as the girls beat her, when suddenly it all ceased.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked, rage stirring.

The blonde girl, the one who seemed to be leading this whole thing, spoke first. "I'm Jessamine. Do you remember me?"

"I do not remember those who are not important," the terse voice replied. "Why would you beat up a girl. Thirty something people against one. You kick at her and you torture her, yet she does not cry out and she does not retaliate. You should all be ashamed of yourself," the voice said coldly.

The room was silent. Footsteps sounded on the floor and two arms helped Tessa up. Her sides felt bruised, as did her legs. Her muscles were screaming at her. Tessa was limp in this stranger's arms and finally, the stranger gave up on helping Tessa up and just scooped her up in his arms, carrying her out of the music room. No one moved an inch.

Dizzily, Tessa looked up at her saviour. Liquid silver eyes looked back down at her, concerned and worried.

"Wait!" came Jessamine's voice behind them. "James, please," Jessamine pleaded. "William Herondale asked us to do this."

Tessa looked up at Jem – whose eyes had steeled. "It doesn't mean you have to follow what he says. He may be rich and powerful, but he is not always correct. You only went along with it because you wanted to be popular and powerful as well, am I not correct?" Jem asked coldly. "Stay away from us and don't _ever_ look at me again."

Tessa was surprised at the harshness of his tone, the coldness and his face that was devoid of all emotion except for rage. Jessamine whimpered slightly and Jem forged on.

"I want to go to class…" Tessa managed to get out.

"Are you insane?" Jem asked her. "You want to go covered in bruises, blood, eggs and flour?"

Tessa didn't even realize she was bleeding slightly. "I don't want to go to the nurse. My mother would freak. And Sophie will realize something is wrong."

Jem sighed heavily and Tessa couldn't help but feel guilty that Jem was also skipping class to help her. "I'm sorry," Tessa said, apologizing.

Jem looked down at her, a questioning smile on his face. "What for?" Jem asked. "You didn't do anything."

"You're skipping class to help me," Tessa explained as Jem carried her down the hall. Tessa didn't know where they were going, but she felt comfortable in the arms of Jem, warm and safe.

"Tessa," Jem clucked his tongue. "It's not your fault. Besides, it's the right thing to do. Also, I'm skipping my class for Fighting. I came back to the music room to pick up my violin case… and ANGEL! I forgot it!" Jem frowned.

Tessa only smiled at his response. "Where are we going?"

"My secret place," Jem said, winking at her. Tessa felt special – she was going to his _secret place_. That had to count for something right?

"And if I go back to fighting class right now," Jem continued, as he swung a left, "I'm afraid poor William will be severely beaten up – along with the rest of the class – in my rage."

Suddenly, a lithe figure came sprinting around the corner, almost crashing into Jem and Tessa. "Jem, there you are! Will's been… oh," the girl said. Tessa almost gaped at the girl. She looked like an exact copy of Will – midnight hair, shining blue eyes and the same proud nose.

"I'm Cecily Herondale," Cecily said, looking at Tessa who was still in Jem's arms. Tessa blushed at their position.

"Tessa Gray," Tessa replied. Cecily gaped.

"No, Will…" Cecily whispered.

"Yeah. Will," Jem snarled. "You go back to class and go punch Will's ass… I mean, bum for me," Jem corrected.

Tessa giggled. "Why correct it?"

"Well, it's not exactly gentlemanly to say in front of two ladies, is it?" Jem smiled wryly. "My mother pounded it in my head to have good manners."

A boy who's handsome, well-mannered and intelligent. Tessa sighed inwardly. The perfect package.

"Don't worry Jem. I'm going to kick where the sun don't shine," Cecily winked and she skipped back to one of the Institute's many gyms.

"So that was Cecily Herondale," Tessa mused. Jem had resumed walking and he had told her they were almost there.

"Yeah. Surprised?" Jem asked.

"Just a little bit. I expected her to be more like Will – evil, mean and nasty." Then Tessa's hands flew up to her mouth. "Oh, Jem. I'm so sorry," Tessa apologized.

Once again, Jem asked her, "Why?"

"I just insulted your best friend," Tessa said slowly.

Jem only shrugged. "I'm too angry at him to even care. We're here," Jem said, looking up from Tessa.

Tessa scanned her surroundings. She was on a balcony – a very large balcony. Jem had carried her up a short flight of stairs, Tessa realized, and she felt horribly guilty. Though her muscles still ached, Tessa asked Jem to put her down. Jem agreed, gently lowering Tessa to the floor. Uneasily, Tessa stood before walking to the railing, eying the city of London below her. It was beautiful – very beautiful. She seemed to be on the very top floor of the Institute, overlooking everything.

"This is amazing, Jem," Tessa breathed. Tessa turned back around to see Jem, holding a new uniform in his hands. "Where did you get that?" Tessa asked.

Jem shrugged. "Shadowhunter power. I don't like abusing it, but I needed it."

Tessa smiled gratefully towards Jem before setting the uniform aside. "You're all covered in flour too now," Tessa frowned, looking at Jem's uniform.

"It's just a bit," Jem said nonchalantly, settling into one of the chairs. Tessa sat in the chair next to him, eying at Jem intently. Jem suddenly sat up, producing a handkerchief from his jacket pocket. Slowly, Jem began to wipe away the floor from Tessa's face.

"Thank you," Tessa whispered.

"All I did was help," Jem said simply. And Tessa's heart fluttered inside her chest before she realized maybe… just maybe… that her feelings for James Carstairs weren't all that simple.

**I know what you're thinking. AWH that's sweet and cute but WTF HAPPENED TO THE WESSA? **

**Be patient, for patience is a virtue. **

**I SWEAR that this is going to go in a Wessa direction. For those who have watched Boys Over Flowers - you guys understand right?**

**(Yes that is the drama that this is based off of. Yoon Ji Hoo for the WIN! - cuz i really hated Gu Jun Pyo's (Lee Min Ho's) hair in BOF)**

**Think we can get 20 WHOPPING reviews by next chapter?**


	5. Another Side

"_Wo shi yi ge xi gua,"_ Tessa said.

"You realize you just said that you were a watermelon right?" Jem laughed. Tessa shoved Jem playfully.

"It's not my fault I was born in America and not in China, alright?" Tessa huffed.

Jem raised his hands, as if he were surrendering. "But don't they have Chinese classes in America?" Sophie asked.

They were sitting around a wooden, circular table in the library, laughing at Tessa's horrible use of Mandarin, not that Sophie was any better though. It was mandatory to take a language for university – so Jem was tutoring them on Mandarin.

"Sophie_ shi yi ge xi gua," _Tessa smirked.

Sophie frowned. "Wait… Did you just…" Jem nodded, confirming Sophie's suspicions. "You can't call your best friend a watermelon, Tessa!" Sophie shouted.

"Miss Collins!" Mrs. Bird said, appearing out of nowhere. "You are in a library! Please be quiet!" Mrs. Bird was the school's librarian – thin and almost gray-skinned. Mrs. Bird actually _did_ look like a bird, which had made Tessa laugh when Jem pointed it out.

"It was Jem, Mrs. Bird," Sophie blamed. Jem scoffed but then put on a charming smile.

"Mrs. Bird, please. I hope you can forgive us, as you _are_ the most forgiving teacher in the Institute. It is no wonder you have been working here for so long. In all your_ thirty years_, you truly were amazing," Jem said earnestly. Mrs. Bird blushed a fiery red.

"Yes, well, Mr. Carstairs," Mrs. Bird said, straightening and pushing up her glasses. "You all are forgiven." She turned on her heel and disappeared behind a bookshelf.

And then all three students bursted into laughter again. "_Thirty years?_ She looked like she was sixty!" Tessa gasped out in laughter.

"That was laying it on so thick! I can't believe she didn't see through that, you suck up!" Sophie said, slapping her knee. Jem grinned.

"I learned it all from you," Jem winked.

It had taken some time for Sophie to warm up to Jem, but now they were going strong with their friendship. But truthfully, it was Tessa who put them together and now they were a trio of friends.

"Halloween is coming up," Sophie stated, looking up from her Biology homework. Sophie laced her fingers together as she stared at her two friends expectantly.

But neither Jem nor Tessa looked up from their Mandarin homework. Sophie snapped her fingers. "Hello?" she asked.

Tessa kept her head down but Jem looked up. "I don't do Halloween," Jem said stiffly.

"Why not? It's the day to scare people," Sophie protested.

"Personal reasons," Jem said, with the same distant tone.

Sophie immediately backed out of the uncharted territory immediately. "Tessa?" Sophie asked.

"I've never been trick-or-treating, or went to a Halloween dance… I've never even dressed up," Tessa admitted, slightly ashamed. Jem and Sophie's mouths dropped open.

"That's it!" Sophie decided. "We're going trick-or-treating."

"But isn't that for little kids?" Jem asked.

"I have some friends in my neighbourhood. Every year we would dress up, go trick-or-treating with some family friends to the houses we know of course, in our neighbourhood, then we would have a bonfire. It's really fun, trust me," Sophie promised.

Jem and Tessa shared an indiscreet look. "Alright," Tessa said. "I don't want to miss anything in my childhood."

"Only this time, Sophie. Just for you," Jem said.

Sophie clapped her hands. "Great. Now, Jem. What the heck does the human body react to when…"

…

"Where in the Angel is Jem?" Gabriel asked, groaning as he checked his phone for the time. He flopped onto the long leather couch, feet on his fraternal twin brother.

"He's been distant lately, Gabe," Gideon reasoned. "He always gets like this when Halloween arrives."

"But he's never been late to one of these meetings before," Gabriel protested.

William rubbed his temples, elbows resting on the bar. He spun around on the bar stool absentmindedly as he waited for James, who was an hour late. A week from Halloween, the Shadowhunters would meet together for a Halloween prank. It was to be expected that _all_ Shadowhunters came – even if they were having personal problems. That was how big prank night was. It was to plan a prank at the Halloween dance.

But for the past month or so, Jem had been so distant. He rarely came to the Shadowhunter lounge anymore – and when he did, it was to get his things. During class, he didn't talk to Will and barely spoke to Gideon or Gabriel. When he did, it was cold and distant, like he was holding a grudge.

Will still hated Tessa, and was still angry at her. Having Jem leave only added fuel to the fire. Will treated people even more roughly lately – even crueler. Even meaner.

But still, Will expected Jem to come to the Shadowhunter meetings. But he didn't. He never did anymore. Will rarely saw Jem anymore, which completely _sucked._

He had lost his confidant, his best friend, his brother – and for what, Will didn't know. But for the times Will did see Jem, he seemed so much brighter… happier… Whoever was making Jem feel so happy was making Will feel jealous. For the past three years, Will had never seen Jem so cheerful.

Was it because of Will…? No. It can't be.

"We'll continue without James, then," Will decided.

"But Jem was always the brain, William," Gideon sighed. "It was always his ideas that worked."

"We don't need James," Will said, but even his voice sounded weak to him. Will sighed. "Halloween prank is cancelled," Will sighed dejectedly.

"Everyone is expecting a prank though, Will. It's Shadowhunter tradition," Gabriel interrupted.

"We don't have a _prank_, Gabriel," Will said coldly. "It doesn't matter. But do we all agree that James is out of the Shadowhunters?"

Silence met Will as they all registered his words. "Are you insane, William? The four of us started Shadowhunters. Jem was always the peacemaker. We wouldn't survive without him," Gideon protested.

Will glared at the older boy. "Jem isn't here anymore. I guess that means the Shadowhunters are over."

With that, Will grabbed his jacket and set off to find another poor innocent soul to take his anger upon.

"Let's go stop him from killing someone, Gabe," Gideon sighed and the two twin brothers followed the angry Will, hurrying to stop his rage.

…

Tessa checked the music room, the library, checked his locker and even waited outside the boys' bathroom – but she couldn't find Jem. Had he already went home? School had left off fifteen minutes before, and Tessa was looking for Jem. Jem had promised to teach her more Mandarin every Monday and Friday after school – and it was Friday.

Finally, she decided to check Jem's secret balcony. Gathering her books in her hands, she walked slowly to Jem's balcony – her messenger bag slapping against her thigh every time she moved. The steady rhythm calmed Tessa's heart rate. Every Monday and Friday, it was always Jem who found Tessa first – but now Jem wasn't there, and Tessa was worried.

Tessa hiked up the stairs and she was almost at the clear, glass doors to the balcony when she heard the voices. Tessa peeked through to see two boys, arguing intensely.

"James! You've been leaving us," an accusing voice said. William Herondale.

"And for good reason!" Jem shouted back.

"Like what?" William retorted.

"You made others torture an innocent girl. Don't even pretend, William," Jem said solemnly.

"Oh. So it _all_ goes back to Tessa, doesn't it, James?" William asked bitingly.

"Not only her, William! What about Felix? Or Kelly? Or Evan?" Jem shouted. "I'm tired of your ways, William. When Ella died, you changed. What would Ella want? You to destroy yourself along with other people?" Jem yelled.

Then a shout came. Will had punched Jem. "Now you're physically hurting me too," Jem said, wiping the blood from his mouth. "What difference does it make, huh, Will? You've already been hurting not only me, but so many others, emotionally already. Already used to it, eh?" Jem asked harshly. Never had Tessa seen Jem so cold. So angry.

Will was breathing hard and his eyes were glassy with tears, and they held rage. If a fight broke out on the balcony, someone would get hurt. And possibly even fall off the Institute. They were on the third floor. A fatal fall.

Tessa immediately rushed outside. The winds were surprisingly fierce today, which made Tessa only more uneasy. "Stop!" Tessa shouted, standing in between Jem and Will. The rage and anger were rolling off them was so obvious.

"Tessa, get out of the way," Jem said between his teeth.

"Leave, little girl. It's none of your business," Will said coldly.

"You both are complete idiots!" Tessa hollered, making everybody freeze. "You're fighting on a balcony. You know how dangerous that is? Not only that, but aren't you two suppose to be best friends? Best friends don't fight like this," Tessa protested. "Get your act together and freaking calm down before you even talk!"

"So you showed her our hiding place too, did you Jem?" Will said harshly. Tessa froze. It was _their_ hiding place. "What else did you tell her, huh, Jem? Did you tell her that it was because of _you_ that your parents died?"

Then Jem fell to the floor, eyes wide and mouth gaping. He collapsed onto his butt, and Jem looked absolutely stricken.

"What the heck did you do?" Tessa demanded.

"I didn't do anything," Will sneered, but Tessa thought she saw a flash of regret in his eyes. "I'm leaving. If you want to be sane and normal, come back and maybe then I'll accept your apology."

Will stalked away but Tessa grabbed his arm before he could leave. _Smack._ Tessa's hand went flying across Will's face, successfully leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. "How dare you?" Tessa demanded. "You bring up a topic that you _knew_ Jem was sensitive about," Tessa said, eying Jem that had his head buried in his arms. "You torture other people and Jem leaves you because he doesn't want to be a part of that anymore. How is that unexpected? I'm only surprised he didn't do it sooner. And you _demand an apology from him?_ How insane are you? Do you have _any_ redeeming qualities, William? You are the one that should be apologizing to him."

William was silent as he fully took in the red-cheeked, gray-eyed girl, as if he was just seeing her. Tessa didn't know what Will was thinking, but she was afraid maybe Will was going to hit her too. Tessa was breathing hard as she refused to flinch at his gaze.

"I…" Will said, looking down. He seemed to be at a loss for words. "What have I done?" Will asked quietly, more to himself than Tessa or Jem. "I… I need to go," Will said, pulling out of Tessa's grip and walking away.

Tessa stared at Will's retreating figure blankly. An image was burned into Tessa's mind.

The defeat in Will's features. The slumped posture. And his eyes… His blue eyes that spoke legions. It was like he was reliving his past and felt… bad. Tessa had never seen William Herondale so vulnerable and she wondered…

Did he have human feelings as well? Was he feeling guilt? Was there perhaps… another side to William Herondale?


	6. Reunited Brothers

_Pop._ That was the twenty-seventh consecutive balloon Will had popped with his darts. _Pop._ Twenty-eighth. _Pop. _Twenty- ninth.

Will had a maid attach balloons to the Shadowhunter lounge's wall and now he was shooting at them. The maid had only put up thirty and – _pop._ There went the last one.

Will was angry. No. Furious. A girl – one tiny, little girl who wasn't even important – had stood up to William Herondale and… Jem. The look on Jem's defeated face didn't make Will exhilarated. Before, whenever someone surrendered to Will, there would be a high that Will would have and now it was gone.

The haunted look on Jem's defeated face… the heartbroken and disapproving look on the girl that Will barely knew… And if Will looked into the mirror, he would see the same disappointed look in Will's eyes that he saw in that girl's.

Will shut his eyes tightly, trying to erase the sight of Jem's miserable face but no, it was imprinted in his mind. Every time he opened or closed his eyes, his crying silver eyes would be right there and in the corner of Will's mind, there was a pair of gray eyes, with just a touch of blue, watching Will, as if the owner of those eyes were suddenly Will's conscience.

Theresa Gray. That was her name. Regret coursed through Will and he decided to release some of it by how he always did it.

Punch something.

Usually, it was a poor defenseless kid but Will chose not to. He couldn't with his new _conscience_ staring back at him in his mind with the same disappointed look.

Will walked slowly to the gym, specially reserved for his fighting major. Punch bags were set up around the large gym and in the center was a ring – perfect for boxing matches. Fighting wasn't just boxing of course. They explored different styles of fighting – like karate, tai kwon do, boxing, and martial arts and so on. Sometimes, the especially skilled ones fought with weapons at times.

People may wonder why is fighting a major in the Institute. It's because some universities _do_ offer the choice of learning different fighting styles. And some career choices involve fighting and not only that, but it's good to learn how to defend yourself.

This class or major is good if you want to be a policeman, or some sort of secret agent or whatever but the real reason why Will is taking this class is because his parents didn't want him to.

His parents wanted him to live a safe lifestyle, at home and with the family – but ever since…

Ever since Ella's death, Will just had to get away. He relied heavily on the Shadowhunters to help him get away from it all. He ran away from his problems and he knew it wasn't brave but he just couldn't deal with it.

Ella had ran away too and her death had happened because of it. It was just one night when Ella was taking Will to a club because they just needed to get away from the suffocation from their parents. It was dark and stormy – like the weather one would imagine in a horror film.

A car appeared out of nowhere, swerving into the lane Ella was driving on – and Ella swerved to avoid it, and instead of the car hitting Will and Ella full on, it hit Ella, resulting in her death.

_Punch. Slam. Kick._ There was always a rhythm to fighting, and Will's was unrestrained. It was reckless, but that was why Jem was always there to balance it out. Will, like a spontaneous flame and Jem, the steady and reliable water.

But now Will's fire was spinning out of control, burning him and everyone around him. Will was poison to the people around him and finally, he saw that. Will was now seventeen – the age Ella was when she had died. Merely seventeen years old and taken from this world.

Will's family was devastated and Will was hit the hardest. The Herondale parents began to enforce stricter rules; they became cold – just like Will did. But Will could still hear the crying coming from his mother across the hall every night for the loss of a child was no little thing. And Will, another one of her children was slowly drifting away as well.

People underestimate a parent's love, but they truly don't understand it. Will knew that his parents love him, but now that Ella had died, his parents set a life up for him. A safe, boring life. Where Will would inherit the family business along with Cecily. When Will had refused several years ago, Ella was there to help his argument.

It was not the way Will wanted to live. Will wanted to live a world surrounded in books and words. A world of fantasy and dreams. A world where he could lose himself in.

Being a Shadowhunter and being able to fight was yet another one of his dreams. There was nothing better Will could do than be a Shadowhunter. Originally, Shadowhunters weren't about domination nor was it about being better than someone else.

It was about helping people find their own dreams. Will didn't want other people to lose their dreams like he did. Ella had spearheaded this group – but now she was gone and the Shadowhunters became Will, Jem, Gabriel and Gideon. Cecily had withdrawn because it reminded her too much of Ella.

But what now? The Shadowhunters, or at least Will, had turned into some kind of tyrant.

Sweat dripped down Will's forehead as he punched harder and harder at the punching bag. The bag came swinging back and forth and met Will's hardened fist. Will's arms, legs and stomach burned, but he ignored it, pushing past his limits. His body was tired, but Will kept fighting in full force, yelling to release all the anger and stress he felt.

"You're going to punch a hole into it, William," a familiar voice came. Will didn't hear the gym door open or shut, and he blamed his yelling. His senses were always suppose to be open in a fight, not allowing anyone to sneak up on him.

Will whirled around, hands raised to hit, to find Jem sitting in the center of the ring, watching Will patiently and calmly. There was no sign of the crying Jem before. This Jem was a calm, cool and collected _mask._ Will knew Jem better than that.

Will ran forward to the ring, meeting Jem in the center. "James, I'm so sorry," Will apologized. "I don't know… There's …," Will groaned. He couldn't explain.

"I know. Ella. Anger. The Shadowhunters weren't made for this, Will, but you can still change," Jem said earnestly.

"I can't redeem myself, James. That's the problem. The world isn't so kind that it would let me do so. My parents still want me to join some business crap," Will sighed, dropping to the floor from exhaustion. He put his arm behind his head as he looked up to the gym ceiling. Jem lied down next to him, imitating the position Will was in.

"William. You are your own person. You can do what you want," Jem said.

"You obviously don't know my parents," Will scoffed.

Jem only chuckled. "I've been at your house since I was able to walk, Will. I'm fairly sure I know your parents."

"Yeah, well. They're different now."

Will could already see Jem's frown on his face. "You know that Ella's death isn't your fault right," Jem said.

"And your parents' death wasn't yours," Will retorted. "I've turned into a tyrant, James. The Shadowhunters were about helping other people and now I'm the one that's hurting them."

"All you do is have to stop, Will," Jem reassured.

"How do I do that?" Will wondered. "I've gotten so used to people falling at my feet. My parents never listened to my wishes and I got drunk on the attention that they gave me. I love it – how the people treat _my_ wishes like it's theirs."

"Will, you already know what to do."

Will only sighed again. "Are we still brothers, James?"

"Brothers fight, argue and occasionally ignore each other, don't they?" Jem asked, laughing slightly.

"Of course," Will scoffed, laughing alongside Jem. "I missed this, you know?" Will asked once the laughter died down.

"Ah, William. We all did," Jem said.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

Suddenly, two tall figures stood above Jem and Will. Will cursed. "My senses suck now. I didn't even hear Gabriel come in. And he's as quiet as a freaking buffalo."

Gabriel scoffed, lying down beside Will and smacking him. Gideon went on the other side of Jem.

"Shadowhunters reunited!" Gideon whooped.

"But I hope Will doesn't lose his snarkiness," Gabriel said. "It would be boring if Will was like that. Who else am I going to argue with?"

"Aw! Did you hear that? Gabriel _loves_ me," Will shouted to no one.

"Hey!" Gabriel scowled. "I don't love you! I love…" Gabriel shut up.

"Gabriel," Will said warningly.

Gabriel stood abruptly. The rest of the Shadowhunters were quick to follow. "Gabriel," Will said, with the same low tone.

"Alright!" Gabriel yelled, putting his hands up. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Finish your sentence," Will ordered.

Gabriel slowly backed up out of the ring. "I love Cecily Herondale!" Gabriel hollered. And he bolted out of the gym, running like a madman.

"Gabriel Lightwood!" Will shouted angrily, though he truly wasn't angry. Cecily had found a decent guy to date. That's not a thing to be mad about. But Will was going to punch a hole through Gabriel's head if he _dared_ to hurt Cecily.

Will began chasing Gabriel, holding a fist in the air as he shouted profanities after the running Gabriel. He could hear the laughter of Gideon and Jem behind him as he ran.

Will hadn't felt like that since they were all thirteen, running wildly throughout the Herondale mansion. He felt young again, like he had his childhood back. And he owed it to his friends.

"Come on, Will!" Gabriel shouted. Gabriel stopped at the center of the cafeteria, where a load of people were sitting. He was breathing hard, watching Will carefully, who was standing several feet away from him.

"Get on the table," Will said, gesturing to the specially reserved Shadowhunter table in the center of the cafeteria. Gabriel watched Will warily and did as he asked.

"Now say what you said to me before," Will commanded. Gideon and Jem flanked Will, watching Gabriel with smirks on their faces.

"But," Gabriel paused. "Cecily's going to kill me," Gabriel said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Will scoffed. "What happened to the man in you, Gabriel? Either Cecily gets pissed, but she still probably is going to date you, or I get pissed and I forbid you both to date. And trust me when I say I _can_ make it happen – if I say that Gabriel refused to say those several words…" Will said, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

Gabriel sighed, taking a deep breath. "I love Cecily Herondale!" he hollered once again.

Gasps sounded in the room and chatter rose. Several girls began crying as Gabriel stepped off the table.

All four Shadowhunters gave similar grins as they walked calmly out of the cafeteria, leaving the dumbfounded others to stare at their backs.

Will basked in the moment. His friends were reunited – though they could never be separated for long.

The Shadowhunters were back, baby.

**Some sweet bromance right here. Next chapter is Will and Tessa! ENGLISH LITERATURE TIME BROS!**


	7. Meeting the Boys

"You're too forgiving for your own good, Jem," Tessa said, rolling her eyes as she slid a book back into the library shelf. Jem was leaning against a shelf, watching Tessa amusedly. "I mean, he said those… things," Tessa said, amending for the words she was going to say. "And he… just… ugh!" Tessa said, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

Jem had that all-knowing smirk on his face as he crossed his arms and continued to watch Tessa intently.

"You're not even listening are you," Tessa accused.

"I am. I'm gouging your reaction to me forgiving Will and I'm laughing on the inside," Jem smiled.

Tessa scowled. The bell began to ring then. Tessa groaned. "You know I have to sit next to your idiotic best friend during English Lit, right?" she asked.

"And I'm enjoying every moment," Jem smirked. Tessa scowled again before reaching for Jem and bringing him into a quick hug.

"I'll see you later, Jem," Tessa waved before running out of the library to her class – earning a disapproving look from the school librarian.

Luckily, Tessa made it in time. She found it to be very stupid that the library – which held every English Literature book – was a four minute _run_ from the English Literature class.

Tessa slid into one of the two-seater desks and this time, Will did not ditch class, but he was sitting right beside her.

Miss Trudy was clapping her hands, trying to get the attention of her students – with no success. Finally, Will stood up. "Hey!" he yelled. "Shut up!"

Everybody became silent, staring at Will. Will sat down, crossing his arms and looked at Miss Trudy. Everyone followed his example and as much as Tessa hated to admit it – she was impressed.

"Thank you, William. Though next time I would prefer it if you refrained from using rough language in my classroom," Miss Trudy said, turning around to face her SMART board.

Will scoffed quietly. "Now, for the next week, we will be doing a project on a certain book. It will be a partner project – the partner next to you. My advice is that you guys get together and do some work. There isn't enough class time for you to finish it all."

Tessa's heart sunk. Her? Work with _William Herondale?_ Get together? Tessa cursed her teacher silently in her head for placing her with Will in the first place.

"To spice things up a bit, I'm going to come around with a jar of names of books. The one you choose will be the one you study. Read the book and I want you to either act out a scene from it or write a letter to one of the characters. For both of these, you have to study up on the protagonist and the antagonist and perhaps even another character you like. I want you to tell me what is your opinion of the story you receive. You must give me a thousand word essay on the themes of the book as well," Miss Trudy explained.

"Stupid and easy. Easy A+, Tess," Will whispered to her. _Tess?_ No one every called her Tess. Tessa shoved her confused feelings in the corner of her mind and watched Miss Trudy come around.

"Ruby and Daniel has _A Tale of Two Cities_," Miss Trudy announced. Tessa cursed under her breath.

"What?" Will asked her,

"Favourite book," Tessa explained. She had no idea what compelled her to speak to William Herondale but she found that having civil conversation with him… made him actually likable.

"I think Sydney Carton is stupid," Will scoffed. And there went the likable.

"I think you're stupid!" Tessa hissed in outrage. "We'll need to talk later about this," Tessa demanded. Will looked taken aback but agreed nonetheless, with a smile on his face.

"Pick," Miss Trudy said, arriving at Tessa's side. Tessa was so caught up in talking with Will, she didn't notice that Miss Trudy had arrived. Tessa nodded and put her hand in the jar, drawing out a slip of paper. "Read it out please," Miss Trudy asked.

"_Romeo and Juliet,"_ Tessa groaned. Several other groups groaned around Tessa too.

"You don't seem happy," Miss Trudy observed. "Everybody else wanted this, but you don't?"

"Too mainstream," Tessa shrugged helplessly. She twitched under the jealous and angry gazes of the other students. "I mean all that happens is two adolescent teenagers fall in love but die because everybody made stupid mistakes."

Miss Trudy nodded. "Well this book may be a good experience for you. Try new things right?"

Tessa held in her groans. Will was looking at her, his face half-curious and half-amused.

…

Tessa never thought he would be where he was. In the Shadowhunters lounge. With all four Shadowhunters surrounding her and staring at her.

"Plain," Gabriel observed.

"Still pretty, though," Gideon argued.

"Eh," Will shrugged. "She's just a girl."

"Shut up, Will," the other Shadowhunters chorused. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"I don't really want to fail this project. And it is rude to stare at someone's face," Tessa said, her eyes meeting the Shadowhunters'.

"Feisty. You really know how to pick them, Will," Gabriel laughed.

Tessa shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't Will she liked… "As if I would be caught hanging out with her outside of school," Will scoffed.

"William!" Jem reprimanded. Will grumbled but stayed silent.

The Shadowhunters stood up, huddling together and mumbling something. Once again, all four faced Tessa. "We've decided to accept you," Gabriel announced.

"Accept?" Tessa asked. "Is this some kind of cult?"

Jem chuckled. "No. They're just trying to scare you."

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Excuse me," Will interrupted. "I didn't say yes."

"Your opinion is invalid," Gabriel said.

"Can we _please_ get to work now?" Tessa asked.

"Oh, Will!" Gabriel said, perking up. "Maybe you can act out this scene in R&J where Juliet is all like: I'm dead. And you're going to have to kiss her and then you die and then she wakes up and…"

"You've read _Romeo and Juliet?_" Will asked, disbelieving.

"He was obsessed and crying for days after he finished," Gideon laughed. Gabriel elbowed his twin's ribs before he could say anymore.

"Why do we have to do a scene?" Will complained.

"It's a _play_, William. Of course we have to do a scene," Tessa rolled her eyes. Will grumbled. Tessa eyed the four Shadowhunters again. "We aren't going to do work, are we?" Tessa asked.

"Nope," Gideon said happily. "Time to celebrate. We haven't had a drink in so long."

"_Drink?_" Tessa questioned. Then she stood. "I am… uh… meeting Sophie. Gotta go," Tessa said, making an attempt to sprint out of the lounge. But she was denied access to the outer world. Gabriel and Gideon stood like a wall, blocking her.

"Sophie _Collins_?" Gabriel asked. Tessa nodded. "Look, big bro. You just have your answer to scoring a date with Sophie," he laughed.

Tessa shuffled her feet. "Can I leave please?"

"Gabe, just move," Jem sighed. Gabriel mocked a bow before moving out of the way. Tessa hurried to leave but then Jem blocked her.

"Really? We have to go through this again?" Tessa asked.

Jem only smiled. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He held his arms out. Tessa blushed lightly, though quickly regained herself. She hadn't forgotten their deal. A hug for each goodbye and hello. Tessa gave Jem a quick hug before leaving.

…

"Getting it good with the new girl, I see," Gideon laughed.

Will's stomach churned. Jem's pale cheeks seemed to colour. Jem? Cool, calm and collected Jem… _blushing?_ "We're just friends," Jem interrupted.

"So you wouldn't mind if I went for her then?" Will asked nonchalantly. All three pairs of eyes seemed to stare at Will incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?" Gabriel barked. "Every time you see her, you've made her life hell, Will."

Will shrugged. " I can redeem myself, can't I?"

"Good luck trying," Gabriel scoffed.

"Are you serious though, William?" Jem asked. Will couldn't help but noticed the way he shifted slightly.

"Yup," Will said. Guilt – though Will had no idea why he felt it – flashed through Will's body, but Will supressed the urge for it. "I mean. Feisty girls. _And_ she likes the same books I do," Will realized. It wasn't often he found a girl like that. Smart, feisty and _actually_ had common interests with Will. Other girls glommed onto him, just because he was rich and beautiful. (There was no denying it. He was beautiful and he knew it.)

But Tessa… she saw through the beauty, though Will had no doubt it affected her as well. Perhaps this girl was more intelligent than the others Will had "dated."

"William…" Jem started.

Will's sharp blue eyes fell on his brother. "Jem… do you like her?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I do," Jem scoffed. "She's my friend. Why do you think I hang out with her?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

Gabriel and Gideon were silent, watching the exchange between Jem and Will – like they always did. They were analyzers, as was Jem, though perhaps Gabriel was always slightly more hot-headed, though _a lot_ less than Will. Will was the reckless one in the Shadowhunters and his recklessness was shining through.

"No, of course not," Jem said, a little too quickly. Will narrowed his eyes. "Yes, William. I'm sure," Jem said.

Will began to smile.

"But if you hurt her in any way, I will put you on your ass," Jem interrupted.

"Ooh, new side of James Carstairs," Gabriel chuckled.

Jem rolled his eyes. "I've always had this side. The side where I want to protect someone. Of course. Just not for you," Jem laughed.

"Ooh! Burned!" Gideon barked.

"That was a lame burn, and you know it," Gabriel scoffed.

"My James has never been good with comebacks," Will said, slinging an arm over Jem's shoulder.

"Who the heck is your James," Jem asked, shoving Will playfully. Gideon, Gabriel and Jem began to argue and Will did as well, though half-heartedly. He was still thinking about Tessa.

_How should I woo her? _Will asked himself silently.

_Woo her?_ Will thought, smacking himself inwardly. _It's like I'm in the freaking Victorian era._

But a plan began to form in his mind already. Direct. Reckless. And absolutely idiotic.

But it just might work.

**Filler chapter! But it's a bridge chapter. Next chapter will be more... direct. Sorry for the long wait! Catching up on Vampire Diaries you see. **

**And this French test I have. And this stupid thing i have to film for school and NONE OF MY GROUP MEMBERS ARE WORKING WITH ME and it's like im the FREAKING DIRECTOR OF IT ALL. And i have horrible actors. Horrible because they rarely listen. AND IT'S DUE ON MONDAY GUYS! WTF DO I DO? **

***cough cough* ah hem. **

**anyways, enough with my rant. **

**We're at 98 REVIEWS! AAAAAAAAH MUCH? **

**Day after day, I check it occasionally and I'm like... why isn't it going to 100? SO CLOSE BUT SO FAR. **

**(I try to write everyday. I just don't get to it because of stupid Damon Salvatore - who isn't even real but he freaking distracts me anyways)**

**KAYS WELL. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	8. Differences and Weaknesses

"No, he didn't!" Tessa laughed.

Sophie nodded. "That's right. Trevor from Creative Writing. That Trevor. The supposed 'cool, calm and collected' guy. He had a panic attack after the Shadowhunters dangled a plastic spider in front of his face during History," Sophie grinned.

Tessa took a swig of her water bottle. She took a bite of a sandwich – just regular stuff. Ham and cheese. It may be simple, but it was good. Tessa had no idea what her mom added, but it definitely tasted better than the ones you would find in a restaurant.

The taste of home.

And then it got ripped out of her hands.

"What the…?" Tessa said, eying her empty hands and then the boy who stood, towering over her, holding the sandwich in his hand.

William Herondale took a large bite out of the sandwich. "Yum. It actually tastes good, Tess," Will applauded. "Surprisingly."

The cafeteria and all the people in it became silent. Everybody was staring at Will. Obsessive much?

"Who made it?" Will asked, taking another bite.

"You realize everyone's staring right?" Tessa whispered furiously.

"Relish in it, Tess. The attention," Will said, shooting her a cat-ate-the-canary grin.

"My mom made that. Secret ingredient," Tessa said. "And I would like it back," Tessa said, extending a hand. Will raised an eyebrow and took another bite. "It's my lunch, Will," Tessa insisted.

"Alright," Will relented, though he kept eating Tessa's sandwich. "You. Me. Meet me at the front entrance of school. Saturday at four. Do not be late."

And he left with Tessa's sandwich. Tessa stared dumbly at the leaving Will. What just happened?

Chatters erupted then. Why her? I mean, I'm prettier. Stupid, idiotic, ah!

Three girls marched up to her then, slamming their manicured hands on the table. Jessamine Lovelace and her two lackeys. "I don't know what you're pulling but you better stop it," she said lowly.

"What did I even say?" Tessa asked, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. She turned to Sophie. "What did I even do?"

"What did you do? You seduced Will!" she shouted loudly. Once again, silence flooded the room.

And Tessa's imagination began to whirl.

…

_ "How in the Angel's name did she even seduce him! She hates him!" Sophie yelled, standing up. Jessamine was pretty – but she was short. And Tessa and Sophie towered over Jessamine. Rage sparked in their features and Jessamine shook slightly, though she stayed strong. Tessa would admit. Jessamine was a good leader and good leaders attracted followers._

_ More people stood up and stood behind Jessamine. Then simultaneously, they began yelling at Tessa. "What did you do? Are you a witch? You idiot prostitute!" That last one really got to Tessa because the girl that shouted that one was barely wearing any clothes. _

_ Tessa began laughing then. She fell back into her chair, doubling over from laughs, slapping her knees. Immediately she stopped, glaring at those who challenged her. Enough with being nice. Tessa was angry. Standing up on the table she had sat on, her boots stomped on Sophie's remaining lunch, sending splattering tomato sauce and spaghetti over Jessamine and some unfortunate souls._

_ "Look!" Tessa shouted, raising her hands and silencing the crowds. "You call me a prostitute when I haven't even kissed someone. And the girl who called me that – you aren't even wearing any clothes! I barely talk to Will! I don't know if you haven't noticed but he likes to torture me."_

_ Tessa was yelling, throwing her hands up, but no one stopped her. "Why do you even like William Herondale? Because he's popular? Because everybody else likes him? Because he's rich and pretty?" _

_ No one dared retort. "Well then you are all idiots, if you think that. Heartless people who only care for him because he looks nice. Wow. Unbelievable," Tessa said. She stared at the people in front of her, who looked slightly ashamed. Jessamine didn't even cower. _

_ "So what?" she challenged. _

_ Tessa was taken aback. She crouched down so that she was eye level with Jessamine. "So what?" she whispered furiously. Then Tessa shoved a handful of spaghetti into Jessamine's face. "That's what." And Tessa jumped off the table and stalked off, an aura of anger surrounding her. _

…

That was what was going on in Tessa's head when Will basically _stated _that she would go on a date with him and when Jessamine so rudely said that she was seducing Will.

Tessa wasn't the heroine inside her brain. She didn't shove spaghetti in Jessamine's face, nor did she give an inspiring speech that shocked the gathering crowds. No. Tessa was weak and she did none of that.

"What did you do?" Jessamine asked. "You seduced Will!"

In her mind, Tessa was that heroine. But in real life… "I…" Tessa shook her head adamantly. "I don't want to cause any trouble. Let's go, Sophie," Tessa said. Tessa was ashamed. Unlike her daydream, she wasn't brave. She didn't spout an amazing speech. All she did was hideaway. _Weakling_, she cursed herself. Though she knew rage _did_ spark in her eyes and anger _was_ there in the bottom of her heart, she didn't do anything. Tessa was too weak. Spineless.

She walked out of the cafeteria, Sophie walking silently beside her. Throughout this, Tessa was grateful for Sophie. Without her, she would've been all alone. "I know you wanted to slap her," Sophie said as they exited the cafeteria.

"I did," Tessa relented.

"Why didn't you do it?"

"I suppose it wasn't ladylike to do so," Tessa sighed, giving up on her own excuse.

Sophie froze in her tracks, making Tessa stop and look at her. "Theresa Gray," Sophie said, putting her hands on her hips. "You need to get a backbone."

"How do I even do that? I can't even stand up to_ Jessamine!_ Super short, blonde and high-pitched _Jessamine!_" Tessa exclaimed.

"Who cares about Jessamine? She's not your biggest problem! What about Will? You're going on a date with him on Saturday!" Sophie said, eyes widening.

"I am _not_ going on a date with him."

"You have to," Sophie sighed.

"What happened to getting a backbone? Well I'm getting it now and I'm not going."

"Tessa, he's going to ruin your life if you don't. Just play with him for a while, and when he gets bored, life returns to normal."

Tessa groaned. "I want to go back to New York. I _actually_ had a spine there."

"Too late. And I know the perfect person to help you get one," Sophie grinned.

…

"Really? You want me to be brave by punching a sack?" Tessa asked incredulously, staring at Cecily Herondale and Sophie Collins. School had ended, and Tessa had dreaded this moment since Sophie pitched her idea. Tessa had no choice but to accept. Cecily nodded. "How is this going to even help? I feel strange in basketball shorts! I have no hand-eye coordination! I don't even know what an uppercut _is!"_ Tessa exclaimed.

"That's why I'm teaching you, Tessa. Duh," Cecily rolled her eyes.

"Sophie, don't make her do this," Tessa pleaded.

"No mercy, Tessa," Sophie grinned maniacally. "Besides, you can defend yourself from Will then."

Cecily scoffed. "If you're going to defend yourself from Will, we're going to have to take an extensive training program. My brother may be an ass but he's one that can fight."

Tessa swore then.

"Wow. Shy, conservative Tessa just swore. I think we're making progress, Sophie," Cecily laughed.

"You have no idea," Tessa muttered.

…

By the end, Tessa's entire body hurt. She slumped to the ground in sweat and sores.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Cecily said, nudging Tessa with her foot.

"The heaviest thing I lifted was probably a box of thirty books. And even then, I had difficulty," Tessa said, gasping for breath. Her stomach hurt, as did her newly blistered hands. Cecily had made her punch a sack for an hour – and that sack was rough and unforgiving.

"Yeah, we really need to train you," Sophie said, looking down at Tessa with pity.

"I get it! I'm weak!" Tessa scowled.

"Want to go again?" Cecily suggested half-heartedly. Sophie and Cecily looked at Tessa as if they already knew the answer.

Tessa was going to regret this later, but she did it anyways. "Yes."

And she resumed her punches, her kicks – all very weak, but they was stronger than they were an hour ago.

An hour later, Cecily and Sophie left, needing to go home. Tessa wanted to leave too, but she found herself lying in the boxing ring in the center of the gym.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you _not_ to just lie down or sit after you've exercised?"

Tessa whirled around to see Jem, smiling as if he'd known something she didn't. Which was probably true. Tessa groaned before falling back onto the mat. "Too lazy to get up. Screw cramps," Tessa said.

"My, my. Did Theresa Gray just say _screw?_" Jem asked mockingly.

"Not you too, Jem," Tessa complained.

"I'll stop if you start stretching. Cramps, you know," Jem said. Sighing, Tessa sat up and began stretching her hamstrings.

Tessa eyed Jem who was stretching with her. She thought about her appearance. Her face was probably red, hair a mess and who _knows_ (except for the people around her) what she smells like. The sweat dripping down her forehead probably wasn't really attractive either.

Tessa was definitely not going to get a chance with the boy in front of her. She sighed.

"Heard you got a hot date," Jem said, attempting for conversation. Tessa didn't know why, but Jem didn't look all that comfortable.

"No. Will basically stated that I meet him on Saturday. He never said it was a date, nor did he even wait for my answer," Tessa said, crossing her arms. "Chivalry is dead."

Jem put a dramatic hand over his heart. "Even me?"

"Eh," Tessa shrugged, glad her red cheeks covered her blush. "You're alright, I guess."

Jem seemed to light up, a bright smile on his face. "I want to show you something, Tessa," he said. "Meet me at the music room once you're showered and changed, please," Jem said, standing up. "Is that alright with you?"

Tessa nodded. Jem left immediately, running out the gym doors to do Angel-knows-what. Tessa smiled as she went to the changing room. The difference between Will and Jem. One was rash and bold. The other kind and chivalrous. One merciless and cruel. The other gentle and simply all-around-wonderful.

But what was drawing Tessa to Will? That was the question that haunted her day in and day out. There was something about Will that stopped Tessa from hating Will completely, though Tessa was deeply ashamed of that.

Perhaps it was the loneliness that always seemed to emanate around Will. The sadness that Tessa would find in his blue eyes occasionally when he was caught off guard. Tessa didn't know how she noticed it, but she did.

Tessa wanted to solve the mystery that was Will – and she couldn't have been more embarrassed about it.

**So what happens in this chapter is that Tessa is going to become stronger! Yay! Because in BOF (the k-drama), sometimes i just hated Jan Di because she was weak and F4 (the Shadowhunters) were always there to protect her. Yeah, Jan Di was brave but seriously?**

**Anyways, if you're confused about the italics and the thoughts and whatsoever, blah blah blah, just tell me in a PM or a review. AH and Will asked (sort of) Tessa out! WOOO. And even with Jem... Tessa couldn't stop thinking about Will.**

**AND THE CROWD GOES:**

**AWW.**

**Thank you guys so much for a HUNDRED REVIEWS ALREADY! AAH.**

**Now that I'm done with Secrets, Literature and Sydney Carton (A story ACTUALLY based on Jem and not Wessa - i had no idea how it got to that point but it did), i can focus more on the two stories i have left! THEN I'M THINKING OF DOING A MORTAL INSTRUMENTS ONE.**

**WOO. OKAY. I got a freaking Chinese final that i gotta cram for (it's tmr. that's right. i take chinese over the WEEKENDS. poor me. i didn't even start studying yet.)**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! BYEE**


	9. Warmth in the Cold

It was October 24th, a week from Halloween and Elizabeth Gray and her daughter were going shopping. "Every Halloween needs candy, Tessie," Elizabeth Gray instructed. "I'm sure Sophie and Jem would like some. Everyone likes candy. _And it's on sale!_"

Tessa nodded. Sophie's Halloween gathering with her neighbourhood friends was approaching and Sophie had instructed her to bring lots of candy. "You're lucky that Tesco sells _everything_. It's going to be a busy Saturday, Tessie. Once Tesco opens in about…" Elizabeth Gray checked her watch, "Two minutes, rush in and grab anything you see. I can't believe Tesco opens so late on the weekends. Those lazy bums. We're going back home to eat dinner at six so you have about five hours to grab everything you can."

Elizabeth Gray eyed the women, children and men around her. All straining to enter Tesco first so that they could get their things on discount. Candy, clothes, candles, cigarettes – everything was on sale. Elizabeth Gray was going to make the best out of it, going to fight through the other people grabbing for things.

And Tessa was going to help her.

Then the doors open. "Go!" Elizabeth shouted. Tessa rushed in like a madman, grabbing everything that looked decent. Shoes, shirts, candy, lighters, books – everything she could stuff into her pockets, her basket, her bag and her arms.

Tessa dumped her things in a spare cart, rushing around to put more things in. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her mother wrestling with another woman over a shirt. Tessa shoved piles of things in – cereal boxes, chips – everything she could see. Her cart was full to the brim already and Tessa wasn't even done. Tessa quickly checked out everything she had and it was only twenty pounds. Cheap stuff. Tesco had a big blowout sale and the Grays were just getting started. Tessa quickly dumped out her stuff in the SUV her parents had brought for this occasion and sprinted back into Tesco with her cart. Once again, she resumed her mad dash for items. Instant noodles, pots and pans, more candy.

By the time Elizabeth and Theresa Gray were done, they were exhausted, tired and even had scratch marks on their skin from being clawed at from other women who wanted the things they had.

"We only spent a hundred pounds, Tessie! And we have so much stuff!" Elizabeth said with glee. The back of their SUV, including the backseat, was all filled with various items. There was no room in the back of the van, and barely any room in the front either. It was dark out, the sky an indigo blue.

"What time is it, mom?" Tessa asked, checking her frozen watch. It had stopped ticking inside Tesco. Her watch froze at a quarter past three.

"Almost six, Tessie. Why?"

"Nothing," Tessa said, settling into her seat. Then it struck her. Will. Tessa swore like a sailor, earning a disapproving look from her mother. "I have to go!" Tessa kicked open her door and ran madly down the street. It was raining cats and dogs, like her brother would say, and Tessa opened her umbrella, struggling to hold it while running. Then Tessa froze in the middle of the street. _No way William Herondale would still be there. It was raining horribly and Tessa was almost two hours late. _

Just to be sure though, Tessa walked calmly to the Institute, several blocks away.

The Institute was a large building and well decked out yes, but the entrance did not have a cover. So when Tessa walked through the tall, iron gates of the Institute, she saw Will, pacing in front of the entrance, water dripping down his entire body. He was shaking in his thin, pea coat, all of it sopping wet. He looked like a half-drowned cat left out in the rain for a day.

Which was partly true.

Guilt flooded through Tessa as she ran to him, holding her red umbrella above the both of them. Will was shaking madly from the cold and rain, looking down at Tessa. His blue eyes had not diminished in its shine. "You're… la-t-t-t-e-e-e-e," he shivered. His teeth were chattering. Luckily, Tessa's backpack was filled with scarves, blankets and other things she had bought from Tesco.

"Why are you outside?" Tessa asked, the pounding of the rain on the asphalt and her umbrella almost drowning out her voice.

"I was scared you might not see me and leave," Will said, rubbing his hands together.

Tessa was touched. Did he really do all that?

"You should go home! You look really pale," Tessa said.

Will shook his head. "You're here. It's all that matters. I booked the school so no teachers will be in here, marking papers or whatever," Will said. "Janitors might come, but they opened the door for me so its unlocked right now. "Go in."

Will opened the door for her, surprising her. Acting gentlemanly… it was unlike him. But Will kept surprising Tessa. Waiting out in the cold rain for two hours? Booking an entire school for her? This was not like the boisterous jerk she had met on the first week of school.

Tessa went inside, and Will followed her. Then Will shucked off his wet jacket. Tessa avoided his gaze as she stared at the hallway of the Institute. Silent, peaceful and calm. Tessa basked in the beauty of _no one_ staring at her for too long, silently asking why Tessa existed.

"You don't happen to have an extra shirt in that big bag of yours, do you?"

Tessa turned around to see a half-naked Will, nothing but pants on. Tessa covered her eyes immediately. "Put on a shirt!" she exclaimed, eyes still closed.

"I would," Will sighed exasperatedly, "But my _white_ shirt is soaked. It doesn't really make a difference if I wear it or not!"

Tessa sighed and dug through her bag. Tessa didn't want to admit it, but it was half-tempting to unveil her eyes. There was one black T-shirt in there, meant for her father, but probably would fit Will's lanky figure. Tessa chucked the shirt to Will, which Will caught deftly, chuckling as he slipped on the shirt.

"You're a lot thinner than the other Shadowhunters," Tessa mused. "Maybe Jem is the same as you, but he has broader shoulders."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Checking me out?" Will smirked, though Tessa noticed his voice was fairly weak. It was to be expected after standing in the rain for two hours straight.

Tessa blushed madly. "But if I _did_ check you out, it meant I also checked out the other Shadowhunters," Tessa said.

Will shuddered. "Never mind. Don't even go there."

Will's build was similar to his twins. Lanky, lithe and panther-like. He had a body of a skilled runner, not of a fighter though. Tessa always imagined someone that could fight with broad shoulders, a six-pack (which Will actually had… and Tessa wasn't surprised), strong, muscled arms and tall.

Will was tall but he was skinny – very skinny. Not buff, but skinny. Thin. Yet Tessa couldn't help but think the look suited him. It made his high cheekbones stand out, and everything about Will seemed to point to his eyes.

"Let's go," Will shivered in his new shirt.

"Where?" Tessa asked.

Will looked at Tessa mysteriously. "Secret place."

Will led Tessa to the staircases… and another… and another. They were climbing to the very top floor. By the time they got up to the final floor – Tessa was huffing and puffing. "I wasn't built for this. Angel, I need to work out," Tessa gasped.

Will smirked. Tessa eyed her surroundings. Nothing on this floor except for empty classrooms and… a supply closet. "Really? This is it? It's just like the other floors," Tessa scowled.

Will rolled his eyes. "And they say _I'm_ not patient." Tessa frowned but Will took her hand and led her to the supply closet. Will's hand was ice cold, freezing. It worried Tessa, but her worries for Will were quickly wiped away as they neared the broom closet.

"Where are we going?" Tessa asked nervously.

Will eyed Tessa and then laughed. "You've watched too many movies! I'm not taking you to the closet to snog!" Tessa sighed with relief. Then Will winked. "I'm taking you to a secret place to snog."

Will laughed at Tessa's reaction before heading into the closet. Tessa warily followed him, closing the door behind him. Complete darkness. "Tess, you didn't," Will said. Tessa couldn't see his face, but could hear his worry immediately.

"Didn't what?" Tessa asked.

"You shut the door!"

"So?" Tessa was confused. What's wrong with shutting a door?

"The closet door was always jammed! It could only be opened from the_ outside," _Will groaned. Then Tessa smacked herself before swearing and cursing. Tessa reached for the door blindly and once she hit the door handle, she immediately began pulling and pushing, kicking at the metal door.

"Ow!" Tessa cried as her toes hit the door. Tessa supported herself on something and turned on the lights. The thing she was supported on happened to be Will. Tessa shied away immediately, though Will looked at her with a triumphant grin.

"Shut up. Why did you want me here again?"

Will looked up at the ceiling. Tessa followed his example. Above them was a little trapdoor, with a string falling down from it. "Come behind me, Tess," Will said and Tessa did as he asked. The supply closet was surprisingly more roomy now, now that Tessa could see the extra room. Will pulled on the string, releasing a ladder from the trapdoor. "Ladies first," Will said, gesturing to the ladder.

Nervously, Tessa began to climb through the trap door and into… an attic. The attic had no dust in it whatsoever, though it was cluttered with books and a rug that lied on the center of the floor.

Tessa's head almost touched the ceiling, so for Will, he had to duck.

"Welcome to my hideout," Will announced, sitting down on the rug. There was a small window, showing the outside view of the Institute.

"The Shadowhunters have a lot of hideouts," Tessa mused.

"No one else knows about this place, Tess," Will said. Tessa turned to face the sitting Will. She was the only one that knew? A flash of pride flooded through her. She was the only one.

Tessa picked up a book. "_Great Expectations!"_ she squealed. "I can't believe you actually read this stuff!"

"I'm in English Literature major for a reason, Tessa," Will smiled wryly.

The attic was fairly large, enough space and sturdy enough for Tessa to relax. "Feel free to jump around. I made sure this place was extra sturdy," Will told Tessa. Tessa began to jump then, squealing.

"Look at this! Tennyson, Shakespeare, Dickens!" Tessa said. "You have more literature than the library!" Tessa rushed from book pile to book pile, musing over the place. "It's beautiful," Tessa sighed, finally dropping down onto the rug with Will. Will was watching her amusedly, his eyes never leaving her.

"We can come up here to work on our Eng. Lit. assignment," Will said. Then the power went out. As did the warmth. Tessa immediately latched onto Will.

"Will what happened?" Tessa asked quietly.

"The janitors must have left. They turned off the power and heat," Will cursed.

"What?" Tessa asked. "We're stuck in here until Monday!?" she exclaimed.

"Sunday. Janitors do the top floor last and this school is way too big to do all of it in a day."

"But…"

Will shivered. The only light was the moonlight, streaming in front the window. It was enough to illuminate Tessa's worried face and Will's pale, sickly one. "Will?" Tessa asked. She grasped his hand. Freezing cold. Tessa pressed a hand to Will's clammy forehead. Burning hot. Tessa cursed. "Fever."

Tessa dug through her bag, bringing out everything she had in there. Blankets, hats, mittens, scarves – Tessa was lucky she stocked up. She quickly slid mittens onto his cold hands and a hat over his ears. She piled blankets over Will, until Will was in his own sweaty cocoon.

"I've always imagined a girl playing nurse for me, Tess," Will said weakly as he lied onto the makeshift pillow Tessa gave him. Tessa lied next to him, scowling. "I never thought I would have ten tons worth of blankets on my back though."

"Can we call someone, though?" Tessa asked.

"No signal up here."

"In the closet?"

"My phone ran out of battery," Will sighed. "What about yours?"

"Left it in the car," Tessa swore.

"Look at you. Swearing like a sailor. I'm proud," Will grinned, chapped lips white.

"Shut up, William. Just sleep."

Will, with difficulty, brought out a hand from his cocoon and patted the space next to him. "Sleep next to me." Tessa realized Will had chosen his words very carefully. Tessa eyed their surroundings. Cold wood, piles of books or a rug. Her best option was the rug. Tessa sighed before lying down, careful not to touch Will. A thin blanket was spread on her, not nearly warm enough.

Will sighed. "You dolt," Will said. Then Will scooted closer, an arm wrapping around Tessa's waist, pulling her into Will's mess of blankets. Tessa's head rested on Will's chest and Tessa could hear his steady heartbeat… beating… beating…

Tessa's heartbeat was beating wildly, and she didn't dare to breathe. "Good night, Tessa," Will said softly.

Tessa didn't even utter a reply. She was already asleep, snuggled into Will's warmth, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat.

**Ah the Wessa. This was one of my favourite moments in BOF, and one of my favourite moments in this story. But beware guys. This is the calm before the storm. **

**WOOOOO. OKAY. Next chapter update: probably in two days. **

**Probably.**

**You know i love your reviews and such but those reviews saying: UPDATE SOON. UPDATE SOON. I wish you updated more. I wish you updated like you used to and such.**

**I GET IT. but i CAN'T. End of the year is always hectic. Exams, projects and all that jazz. **

**So thanks that you're enthusiastic but give me a real review! Like review. like... review.**

**tell me what you think of the chapterr! too fluffy? good? too cheesy? just tell me**


	10. Friendzoned

Tessa and Will had fallen asleep around seven-thirty at night, yet they woke up late. You'd be surprised at how hard it is to wake up when you're comfortable.

Tessa blushed when she got up, the golden sun streaming through the attic window after a long night of rain. Will was rubbing his eyes, slight disoriented when he woke, but he had enough sense to look out the window. "It's around noon, Tess," Will said.

"How do you know?" Tessa asked, going on her tip-toes to see out the window if there was some magical clock outside.

"You see the shadows? There's barely any shade, meaning the angle of the sun is probably around its highest," Will said, as easy as if he were talking about the weather. Which he was, actually.

"How do you know all this?" Tessa had to ask.

"Survival skills? Natural instinct?" Will shrugged. "All part of being a Shadowhunter."

Tessa raised an eyebrow. "So you have to be good at fighting, have some insane natural instincts and super smart to be in the Shadowhunters?"

"You think I'm super smart?" Will winked. It was all he got from Tessa's question. Tessa sighed. "You don't have to be super smart, Tess. I mean, look at Gabriel." Will chuckled at his own joke.

"Well," Tessa finally sighed. "We should go bang on the door and…"

Will raised a suggestive eyebrow. "No! Stop!" Tessa immediately shouted. "What are you thinking?!"

"What am I thinking?" Will asked. "What are _you _thinking?!"

"You know what. Whatever. Okay let's just _knock_ and shout for the janitors on the closet door," Tessa said. She got down from the attic first, followed by Will, who shut the entrance to the attic behind him.

They began calling for the janitors, banging their fists on the door and making as much noise as they could – though it didn't really seem to help. "You know, Tess," Will said, sliding down the closet door and pulling his knees to his chest, " Before, I was going to get you. By pranks, expulsion, whatever I could do."

Tessa didn't really know what to feel. "And you're telling me this… why?" Tessa said.

"Well, I just want you to know I feel different now," Will said simply. "And I hate the dark. I can't see in the dark at all. I have night blindness and I hate not seeing you."

The little audience in Tessa's head went: Aw. But Tessa herself was feeling a bit strange. Will … but what about Jem? After all, Jem was the one who was kinder, smarter – the one who comforted Tessa. Jem would _always _be good _for_ Tessa and _to _Tessa.

But then there was Will, who was fiery, unpredictable, untameable and wild. It was Will who made her feel exhilarated, made her feel things that Jem could never. Spending a night in a dingy attic with books and a _boy_ was definitely _not_ Tessa. The Tessa everyone knew would _never_ have done that, but Will brought out a different side in Tessa. More confident. Bolder.

But then… Jem. Like a band aid, or a crutch, he would always be there. It's unfair to Jem that Tessa took him for granted, but Jem was a loyal, unwavering person.

And Tessa was downright confused. Thinking about it a little more, she decided.

Definitely Jem. It would always be Jem. He made her feel safe, warm and welcome. Safe…

Suddenly, the closet door opened and out tumbled Will and Tessa, staring at Argus, the janitor in front of them. Thanking the shocked janitor profusely, Will and Tessa ran out of the Institute, taking the stairs two at a time as they descended, going back home to face their parents.

…

Tessa stopped Will in the Institute parking lot. "What's wrong?" Will asked her. Tessa looked nervous, and extremely worried.

"What if my parents called the police in my absence?" Tessa said, biting her lip.

"You mean the bobbies?"

"What the heck are the bobbies?"

Will chuckled before continue to walk. "Hey! Where are you going?" Tessa exclaimed, following Will. Will smirked inwardly as Tessa trailed him, reaching up and tapping on his shoulder.

"To my car. To my driver. To borrow his phone," Will stated. Tessa nodded and followed Will. He walked to a sleek black Town car, where a driver slept inside. Will knocked on the window with his knuckles smartly. The driver immediately woke, rubbing his eyes and once he caught sight of Will, stepped out of the car and bowed slightly.

"Pass me your phone," Will ordered. Tessa dug her elbow into his side. Will eyed Tessa sharply, who gave him a glare in return. Scowling, Will returned his gaze to the driver, who looked slightly nervous. "May I please borrow your phone?" Will amended. He turned to Tessa, to see that there was a smile on her face – which immediately made up for everything.

The driver handed Will his phone. "You can go back in now. I'll be in in a second," Will said. The driver slid back into the Town car and Will handed the phone to Tessa. She dialed a number quickly and before she could press the phone to her ear, Will snatched it out of her hand.

Tessa's eyes widened as Will listened for her parents. The phone finally picked up.

"_Hello?_" the other line said. It was distinctly female.

"Hi," Will replied. "Is this Tessa's mother?" he asked.

"_Are you with my daughter?_" Tessa's mother replied, voice filled with suspicion and wary.

"Yes. I'll drop her off back home. Sorry, but Tessa actually met me for a date and we had got locked in a closet together," Will smirked. Tessa's eyes widened, hands reaching for the phone again. Will knew how that sounded and was already prepared for shouting and screaming. Tessa lunged for the phone, but was too short to get it and crashed into Will. Before Tessa could move back, Will wrapped his left arm around her, bowing his head to rest his chin on her shoulder. Tessa stiffened.

On the other end of the phone, Will could hear Tessa's mother screaming. "_Ah hem_," Tessa's mother said, composing herself. "_Well, call me Elizabeth!" _

Will was shocked. "And I'm William Herondale, but call me Will," he said smoothly, smiling into the phone.

"_Of course, Will_," Elizabeth said cheerily. _"Take all the time you need with my Tessie. Tell her that I'll see her later. You kids have fun now! Bye!"_

The phone clicked off. Astonished, Will hung up as well, releasing Tessa and looking her into the eyes. "Your mom said that I should take all the time I need with you and that she'll see you later," Will said.

"You're kidding me right?" Tessa said, taken aback. The look on her face was hilarious, but Will refrained from laughing.

"Nope," he said, popping the _p._

Tessa's jaw dropped. "Don't worry. I'll take you home," Will said.

"No, I can walk. I don't live far from the Institute. I walk everyday," Tessa said absentmindedly. Her face was surprised, but in Tessa's gray eyes, Will could see slight anger. Before she could walk away though, Will grabbed hold of her arm.

"What does this mean for us?" Will had to ask. Will never asked that question. It was always the girls that asked him that. But Will was so unsure with Tessa. It was cliché and overused, but Tessa wasn't like the other girls he had dated. Usually girls came to him, not the other way around.

Tessa bit her lip, slightly shocked over his question. Will's heart began to sink, lower and lower in his chest. "Well…" Tessa said hesitantly.

That was all Will needed to hear. "Baby steps, right?" he said, forcing a smile on his face. "It's alright. Friends?" Will asked.

"Friends," Tessa said, a relieved grin graced onto her lips. Then Tessa left, leaving Will to stare at her retreating figure. He didn't let her see the sadness in his eyes, nor the pain in his posture. No, Will was good at masks. He had been wearing one for the last several years and he could keep it on.

"Friends," Will said quietly. Then he realized.

"Oh Angel," he said. "I've been friendzoned."

…

"Did you hear that, Jem?" Gabriel laughed, slapping his knee for good measure. "Will's been friendzoned!" Will sighed. They were in his house – some people called it a mansion, but Will called it the _ninth circle of hell._

His house was beautiful, furnished, wonderfully decorated – the décor wasn't a problem. He liked his room, filled with bookshelves, a nice wooden desk, the chandelier, large closet_s_, king-sized bed – but it never felt like home.

The people that lived with Will were rarely there, only maids existed. His parents were usually always away, leaving Will to eat alone at the large dining table, surrounded by the maids who followed his every command. It got boring, really.

Every Christmas, every Easter, and even summer break – Will would usually spend it alone or with the Shadowhunters. And Will was grateful for his friends.

"Shut up, Gabriel," Will sighed, his voice lacking the sharp tone and anger. It was more like a wistful sigh. "I thought I was doing so well. I mean, we were together the whole night and…"

"Wait, you were together through the _night_," Jem interrupted.

"Got locked in a closet," Will explained before flopping onto his king-sized waterbed.

"You were _in a closet?_" Gideon said, taken aback.

"No we weren't snogging! Stop thinking of those things," Will demanded sharply. "I showed her to one of my secret hideouts in the Institute, which so happened to be in one of the supply closets and she shut the closet door. The door was always jammed from the inside so it had to be opened from the out and – why am I even explaining to you guys!?" Will asked himself.

"I don't know, but I love this story," Gabriel said eagerly. "William Herondale got _friendzoned_!" Gabriel hollered to Will's high ceiling. Will scowled, chucking a pillow at Gabriel's face. _Bullseye._

It was Will's turn to smirk and Gabriel's turn to scowl. Will looked at Jem, who had a frown on his face. "Why so glum, chum?" Will asked Jem playfully.

"Nothing," Jem replied absentmindedly. It was definitely not nothing.

Will decided to leave it for later, when it was just Will and Jem – not Will, Jem, Gideon and Gideon's annoying twin brother, who was still laughing at Will's situation.

"Where do you guys want to go for Christmas break?" Gideon asked. It was only October, but it was good to plan ahead. The Shadowhunters' Christmas vacation – well any of their vacations – involved touring the world. And they had been to many places already.

"Paris?" Gabriel asked.

"Eww, no," Will shuddered. "I'm not stepping anywhere _near _the City of Love with you. Only if we bring girls, and my situation is pretty bad right now." Gabriel barked out a laugh, silencing with another pillow to the face.

"Hawaii?" Gabriel suggested.

"In the winter?" Will scoffed.

"It's always hot in Hawaii, William," Jem grinned. "Winter is around twenty-five degrees Celsius." Will scowled at being wrong but composed himself. "Hawaii it is. I'm bringing my sister. Well, Gabriel is bringing her. And if you _dare_ even _try_ to make a move on her," Will said threateningly, "I will beat you to a pulp. I swear on the Angel, Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded. The serious look on his face immediately told Will that his sister was no joke for him. Perhaps… they truly were together. And it wasn't another joke.

"Anyone else bringing someone?" Gideon asked.

"Yes," Will and Jem chorused.

"Who're you guys bringing?" Gideon asked, pen poised over paper. In his neat scrawl, Gideon already wrote _Will, Jem, Gideon, Gabe, _and_ Cecy._

"Tessa," Will said immediately. "I have a feeling she's never been to overly hot places, and she would like the beach," Will said thoughtfully. His mind flashed an image of Tessa reading, while tanning on the beach.

"Jem?" Gideon asked.

"Oh, if we're going to bring Tessa, we should bring Sophie too."

"_Sophie Collins_," Gideon said, interest peaked.

"You like her, brother?" Gabriel asked. Gideon shrugged, a slight smile on his face.

"You better treat her right, Gideon," Jem said, with the same protective tone Will had used only moments before.

"Jeez, does every girl we like have an older brother?" Gabriel scoffed.

"I think so," Will said. "Cecily's got me, Sophie's got James – though I think they're just friends right?" Will looked to Jem for affirmation and he nodded. "And Tessa's got her brother. But he's in New York so I'm not worried." Will had found out from overhearing it in a conversation.

"Alright. Guest list is set," Gideon said. "In one month and a bit, we're going to Hawaii."


	11. A Nagging Thought

"Again!" Cecily said sharply.

Tessa desperately tried to pull herself up on the bar, but her arms were screaming at her for her to stop. She hung there on the bar. "I can't do pull-ups, Cecy!"

Cecily gave her a disappointed look. "Then give me fifty clap-push ups."

Tessa dropped from the bar, collapsing in a heap of tired limbs and dripping sweat. "Why do I even have to do this?" Tessa asked tiredly.

"To defend yourself from Will?" Sophie suggested.

"I thought we established the fact that Will Herondale is too good of a fighter for me," Tessa sighed.

"To protect you from muggers on the street," Cecily offered.

"Admit it. You're doing this to watch me suffer," Tessa said, pulling herself up into a sitting position before doing a cool-down stretch. One time, she didn't do the stretches, she woke up the next day feeling sore from head to toe.

"You want to be strong, don't you Tessa?" Sophie asked.

"Yes," Tessa sighed. "But… you know how to fight, Sophie?"

"Err…" Sophie said hesitantly.

"Sophie Jane Collins!"

"Okay!" Sophie said, raising her hands. "I don't know how!"

"Cecily, teach her!" Tessa said, without skipping a beat.

"Alright. But we're moving onto throwing knives now, so since I feel slightly bad about poor Tessa doing all that work – give me fifty clap-push ups, Sophie!" Cecily said cheerily.

Sophie groaned, shooting Tessa and Cecily scowls before dropping onto all fours and began struggling to do her clap-push ups.

"It's a good thing I'm amazing at throwing knives then," a voice said. Tessa whirled around to see William Herondale, leaning against the gym doors.

Tessa screamed then, diving for her tank top that she had shed for her sports bra during her 'training.'

Cecily scowled, reaching for a knife and chucking it at her brother. Tessa was about to scream again, but as quick as lightning, Will sidestepped calmly out of the way. "You're lucky I'm as good as I am," Will said. "You could have killed me. Or scarred my beautiful face."

"Shut up, Will," Cecily said. "So why are you here?"

"Shadowhunter trip. Decided to go to Hawaii and if you dare snog Gabriel during this trip, I will forcibly remove you two to different sides of the island," Will scowled.

"Why tell me now? Why not at home?" Cecily questioned, picking up several more knives and guided Tessa to the archery targets.

"Because Tessa and Sophie are coming too," Will said nonchalantly, checking his nails.

A thud sounded and it was Sophie collapsing on the ground. She shot up immediately. "Is this a joke? A prank? Are you going to leave us on Hawaii to fend for ourselves? Like… leave us with rabid monkeys and eating coconuts for the rest of our lives?" Sophie demanded.

"No. I just so happened to find freaking rabid parrots I wanted to take you to!" Will said sarcastically. "But I wanted to invite Tessa and Jem and Gideon wanted you, Sophie, so now we're all going."

"So we're going to Hawaii for Christmas?" Cecily said, arranging the target boards.

"Yup. And don't even give me that look, Tess," Will said, eyes resuming their gaze on her. "I already asked your parents and they said it was alright. They _love_ me," Will smirked.

"But what if I don't want to go?" Tessa challenged.

"Well then you can live on the cold, London streets because they said if you declined, then you aren't going back inside their house until you go to Hawaii with me," Will smiled.

Tessa groaned. "I'm not going though," Sophie said. All eyes whirled to Sophie. "Spending my holiday break with four Shadowhunters, a girl who does nothing but read classics," Sophie looked to Tessa, " and a girl who wants me to do fifty clap-push ups?" Sophie turned to Cecily. "No way."

"Please, Sophie?" Tessa begged. "You can't leave me with _them_," Tessa pleaded.

"Hey! _Them_ in the room!" Cecily protested.

Sophie looked at Tessa's pouting face. "Fine. Whatever. But if anyone dares leave me with rabid animals, I will come back as a freaking ghost and haunt you for the rest of your lives," Sophie said, glare directed to Will.

"Good," Will said, clapping his hands loudly. "Now let's move to knife throwing."

"You're helping?" Cecily asked incredulously.

Will shrugged. He walked to Tessa, Cecily and Sophie, positioning Tessa and Sophie in the right place in front of the archery targets. "We aren't using a bow today – though we will eventually," Will said, immediately taking a leader position. Now your wrist is the most vital part for this. Hold your knife carefully and I'll show you the grip but make sure your arm is at a ninety degree angle…"

…

Cecily was surprised. She had never seen Will like that… not since Ella had died. Cecily sat on the side while Will coached Tessa and Sophie thoroughly. Cecily was observant, and she was picking up things that she honestly did not understand.

Will was so careful around Tessa. More careful than Cecily had ever seen him. Will was reckless, like a wildfire in an already thinning forest. But now, he didn't seem at all unstable.

"Remember to flick your wrist at the end. And the way your wrist and shoulder is positioned will determine how it will go," Will said. He picked up a knife and in one fluid motion, he flung it at the archery targets, immediately hitting the exact center.

"Now you've been doing this for three minutes or so? I've been doing it for three years. So don't be discouraged if you can't do it on the first time."

_Will Herondale? Being supportive and encouraging?_ Cecily was taken aback. Will's attitude had suddenly taken a leap for the better. Not that Cecily was protesting, but she was wondering why and how?

How did the cold, icy, mean and reckless Will Herondale suddenly become the brother Cecily had missed three years ago?

...

Halloween came, and Tessa had a huge dilemma. She had absolutely nothing nice to wear. "Tessie, dear?" came her mother's voice. Elizabeth Gray opened the door to find Tessa wearing her tank top and boxer shorts. "Jem and Cecily come in thirty minutes, Tessa!" Elizabeth scolded. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Tessa shrugged helplessly. "Nothing to wear!"

Elizabeth Gray frowned. "Let's go to the costume shop," she said.

Tessa shook her head. "And dress up like a stereotypical vampire? Or a ghost with a bed sheet over their heads? No thank you."

"That's it!" Elizabeth said, clapping her hands for added effect.

"What?" Tessa asked, looking to her mother.

"Hmm… but it might be too big…" Elizabeth said, pacing as she tapped her chin with her thin index finger. "But it would look so nice…"

"Mother?" Tessa interrupted.

"But then again…"

"Spit it out, mom!" Tessa cried, exasperated.

Elizabeth glanced at Tessa sharply. "Come to my room. I have the perfect thing." Then Tessa's mother turned on her heel and exited the room. Sighing at her practically bipolar mother, Tessa followed her into the master bedroom, where Elizabeth was tossing out clothes from the closet in her mad rush to find something nice for Tessa to wear.

A black T-shirt hit Tessa in the face. Sighing, Tessa picked up the T-shirt and the other things Elizabeth had thrown out of her closet in her haste.

"Tessie…" Elizabeth breathed. Bringing the dress out, she stared at Tessa. "I found it."

…

Tessa was dressed in a corseted white dress, a silky and smooth material to the touch. Like most corseted dresses, it was a strapless one, and it flowed down to her ankles. On her feet were white ballet slippers. She denied the silver stilettos her mother had offered, saying that she would rather wear her muddy Converse instead of any heels she would offer. Horrified, Elizabeth tossed her a pair of flats.

"Tessie," Elizabeth said. Tessa turned around to see her mother, holding a pair of feathered, white wings. These weren't the fake wings you would find at a dollar store, or even a decent store. These were the wings you saw in your dreams, in a high-budget movie perhaps, but they looked absolutely gorgeous.

"How will I even fit through the doors?" Tessa asked as she relieved her mother from the weight of the wings that were surprisingly light. She put them on gingerly, afraid of wrecking them.

"Retractable sweetie," Elizabeth said. "There's a string here. Pull it and it will either open or shut." Tessa found the thin and barely noticeable string and tugged on it. The wings immediately folded against her sides.

"No halo?" two voices asked, amused. Sophie and Jem stood at Tessa's bedroom door. "Your dad let us in," Sophie explained. Tessa smiled. Sophie was dressed up like a princess – complete with the blood red gown (Sophie wanted to have something that looked bloody in her ensemble because of course, it was _Halloween_) and the tiny tiara atop her head.

Jem was dressed as a dashing white knight, and even had a shiny cane at his side. Tessa wasn't surprised at all when she found out the cane had a retractable knife hidden inside.

"Of course there's a halo," Elizabeth said, appalled that someone would think there wouldn't be one.

"Mom, I don't need a…" Tessa started, but like most sentences she spoke to her mother, it was cut off.

"Nonsense, Tessie. Every angel needs a halo."

"Not every angel has a halo, Mom," Tessa argued.

"Well this one does!" Jem and Sophie watched the mother and daughter bicker, smiling at the affectionate argument. In the end, Tessa and Elizabeth compromised by placing a gold circlet on Tessa's head.

"Let's go," Jem said, offering an arm to both Sophie and Tessa. And off the three of them went, out into the night – to the bonfire in Sophie's neighbourhood.

To just let loose for one single night.

…

"I wouldn't drink that. Thomas spiked it," Sophie advised. Tessa immediately set down the red plastic cup in her hand. Sophie's friends_ were _really friendly. There was Thomas, Agatha and the couple Henry and Charlotte.

The teenagers and Henry and Charlotte, who were in their early twenties, had a blast reliving their childhood. They ran around to each others' house in Sophie's neighbourhood, barking out laughter as they would offer each other candy.

Now they were dancing around the bonfire and Tessa could see Henry was already tipsy. "Charlotte," Henry said drunkenly as he took hold of Charlotte's two hands. He knelt to the ground too. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Charlotte blushed a blazing red. "Not when your ass is drunk," Charlotte whispered furiously.

"I'm not drunk," Henry blubbered. "I was going to do it tonight," Henry said, taking out a ring box. "All I know is Thomas gave me red cups…"

Henry collapsed.

"Thomas!" Charlotte shouted.

Thomas appeared immediately, shuffling his feet. "Sorry?" he asked.

Tessa and Sophie laughed. Tessa honestly hadn't had this much fun in a while, just letting loose and enjoying the company of others. "We should make s'mores," Sophie said suddenly.

"Not when my fiancé is passed out," Charlotte said decisively.

A few seconds passed before everyone could clearly register her words. Everybody hollered and shouted when they realized Charlotte had accepted Henry's drunken proposal.

"How romantic," said Jem, who dropped beside Tessa onto one of the benches facing the fire. "When I'm proposing to the girl I love, I'm definitely going to be drunk," Jem joked. Tessa's heart fluttered slightly, hearing those three words: _girl I love._

"Go make s'mores for us," Sophie commanded, once she sat on the other side of Tessa.

"No," Jem said, crossing his arms like a little child.

"James Carstairs!" Sophie argued. "Go make us some s'mores."

"You can't make me," Jem taunted. Tessa had never seen Jem so playful. Then Jem stood up, and began running away from Sophie.

"Oh you better run!" Sophie hollered, running after Jem around the large bonfire.

Tessa grinned. It truly was a beautiful night. Nothing could bring down Tessa's high spirits. But there was a nagging thought in the back of Tessa's mind that kept repeating itself.

_I wish I could see Will this happy._


	12. Magnus Bane

Will crossed his arms. He was at the Halloween dance: Alone.

_ALONE._ William Herondale at a dance: without a date. Admittedly, he was the one that turned down… thirty-nine girls, not that he was counting. Well, he was counting how many girls would ask him before Tessa would.

But nope. Tessa didn't show at all.

"Would you like to dance?" a short blonde asked him. Will didn't even know her name.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Claudia. I'm in your homeroom class. And your Math, Science and History class… and your English Literature class…" Claudia said.

Ooh. Awkward. But William Herondale was never awkward.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for someone," Will said tersely. Did Will just apologize? Will shook his head, clearing his head as Claudia walked away.

Will scanned the Institute ballroom once again. Girls in cat woman clothes and masks – no, Tessa wouldn't be in that. Girls in Wonder Woman… nope. No way. Girls in princess gowns… maybe, but unlikely. Girls in a bed sheet pretending to be ghosts… Will stifled a laugh as he imagined Tessa with a bed sheet over her head. Definitely not.

"Will, have some fun, will you?" Cecily asked, coming over with a champagne glass. At the Institute, they don't allow alcohol of course. Probably just punch. But usually, drinks would be spiked. Will narrowed his eyes.

"That's not spiked, is it?" Will asked. Cecily rolled her eyes. Will snatched the glass out of her hands and downed it. The familiar burn of the alcohol slid down his throat. "Cecily!" Will complained.

"You drunk the rest!" Cecily defended. The twins scowled at each other.

"You know, for Halloween, you should go as each other," Gabriel said, coming over with more champagne glasses. Cecily happily took one.

"Gabriel Lightwood! Are you giving my _lightweight_ of a sister alcohol!?" Will asked angrily.

"No!" Gabriel defended. He snatched Cecily's glass away from her. "Try it."

Will took a sip. Nope. Just fruit punch.

"You guys are no fun," Cecily complained.

"Good," Will retorted. Will once again looked around the ballroom.

"Tessa's not here," Cecily interrupted. "She's at some party with Sophie and Jem. I bet they would have alcohol there," Cecily frowned.

"What?" Will asked sharply. Jealousy stirred in Will. Odd. Will never felt jealousy. It was always the other way around. Immediately, Will decided he hated the feeling.

Sighing, he took out his hip flask and downed it. "Hey!" Cecily exclaimed. "You brought some but you didn't share?"

"Nope," Will said, walking away. Now people would say it is unethical or wrong to drink alcohol at seventeen, but whatever. His parents wouldn't care anyways.

Will sighed, taking a red plastic cup off a table. Usually, most of the plastic cups were peach schnapps. Often, you could catch teachers sneaking these cups as well.

Walking out the ballroom's wide double doors and sighing as he went through the hallways, he took several shortcuts to the front entrance. No one but the Shadowhunters knew all the ins and outs of the Institute – the shortcuts, the pathways – even the hidden dumbwaiter that led to the kitchens from the fourth floor.

Will took a deep breath of fresh air then frowning, he tossed his red plastic cup into the bushes angrily. Tessa wasn't there with him. There was this possessiveness he held over Tessa. Will smirked thinking if Tessa knew. She hated being caught or trapped. She was just that type of person.

Will cussed. Tessa again.

"Someone's angry, isn't he?"

Will turned to see a lithe man, leaning against the bike racks with a cigarette between his two fingers. With a puff of smoke, he exhaled, laughing while doing so.

"Magnus Bane," Will said elatedly.

"So happy to see me, William?" Magnus smirked, stomping his cigarette under his bare feet. Magnus was always there, hidden in the shadows, though his clothes were clearly exuberant. He was wearing a sequined, lime green blazer, complete with silver skinny jeans. For him, it was dressing down.

It wasn't surprising to find Magnus with no shoes at all. Will would rather see him barefoot than those atrocious cowboy boots the last time they met.

"Yes," Will said simply. "You're much better company than the people inside."

Magnus took out another cigarette, lighting it without a match or lighter.

Will learned not to ask already. You asked, you get a cryptic reply that makes you wonder what have you done with your life.

"Want one?" Magnus asked, extending his cigarette. Will shook his head.

"Bad habit," he replied. Magnus shrugged.

"It's not a habit for me. I'm just good at everything I do. This is my second smoke," Magnus grinned.

"And you're_ not_ coughing your guts out?" Will said, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus shrugged. "I told you. I'm good at everything I do. I can stop right now. Stop smoking, I mean."

"Do it," Will challenged. Magnus gave another one of his careless shrugs and threw the rest of his cigarettes into the bushes where Will had tossed his half-full cup of peach schnapps.

"Why so glum, chum?" Magnus asked then. "I could sense your sadness a mile away."

"So now you're onto reading emotions?" Will asked.

"Don't evade the question," Magnus said cheerily.

"Girl I like is with my best friend," Will sighed.

Then Magnus began laughing. He even slapped his knee for good measure. Will only stared at his friend, one where he had met at a club he had snuck into. Now that he thought back on it, Magnus hadn't changed at all. Not in the four years since Will met him. Magnus was a mysterious person, one that Will knew nothing about. Yet he was one of Will's good friends.

"Why are you laughing?" Will asked.

"Oh, the show! William, don't you get it?" Magnus asked, those cat green eyes staring back at Will. Will shot him a questioning look. "The two best friends. Practically a dream team," Magnus said, waiting for Will to catch on. He didn't. "This is probably the biggest test for you yet!" Magnus said, clapping his hands.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, still oblivious.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "The challenges, William. How will this affect your relationship with Jem? You're fighting over a _girl._ Those wars are always the bloodiest," Magnus winked. Magnus began to walk away then, his retreating figure almost mocking Will.

How _will_ it affect Jem and Will…?

No one is worth Jem. No one.

But then Will thought to Tessa's bright smile… those gray eyes and that tinkle of laughter.

Will cussed.

Damn.

…

Sophie leaned drunkenly on Tessa. "Angel," Sophie blubbered, pointing at Tessa.

"Angel, Sophie. You're such a lightweight," Tessa muttered, trying to get her friend into her house. Thankfully, her house was merely a block away.

"Let me help," Jem offered and easily, as if he was carrying a sack of flour, he swooped Sophie into his arms. Sophie giggled and giggled and then… she fell asleep. Tessa laughed.

"My arms must be comfortable, eh?" Jem smiled.

It was always a smile for Jem. A sarcastic smirk at worst. His smirks were never mocking. Not like Will's… Tessa face palmed inwardly. Not again. The entire night, Tessa had been pestered with that aching smirk, that little gap between his teeth that just made him more endearing and those blue eyes.

No one could ever forget William Herondale's blue eyes… Not even if they tried. The colour of violets would be stuck in your mind forever. Drawn to them like black holes…

"Tessa?" Jem said, interrupting her train of thought. And Tessa was thankful.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We're here," Jem said, gesturing to Sophie's house. It was a rather small house, small but cozy, Tessa would like to say. Tessa opened the white picket fence that encircled Sophie's house, opening it for Jem, who walked through with Sophie. Even with a girl in his arms, Jem managed to look graceful.

Tessa would like to live in one of these houses some day. With the white picket fence, the small porch and the screened doors. Those cozy, little cookie-cutter houses that people would find in fairy tales. Tessa's arms would go around her husband's waist and they would sit there, watching their grandchildren as they played in the green grass of the backyard.

Her dreams were always perfect like that, except lately, they had become strange.

When her dream occurred, usually the faces of the people would have been blurry. Tessa could never see the faces of the people she dreamt up. But recently, the faces of her husband would have had Jem's face, ethereal and silver, as he smiled down at her.

Then the silver hair would turn into messy, black hair and the silver eyes turning into the deepest shade of blue.

And Tessa smile at him in the dream, leaning up to kiss those soft lips and…

Tessa slapped herself.

"Did you just slap yourself?" Jem asked, half-amused and half concerned for Tessa's sanity.

"Horrible thought," Tessa said, shuddering slightly.

After they dropped off Sophie, Jem and Tessa slowly walked back to Jem's car, enjoying the cool, night breeze on their face.

But everywhere Tessa turned, blue eyes seemed to be staring back at her.

When Jem and Tessa arrived at his car, Tessa finally realized – his car was blue too.

Tessa cussed under her breath.

"What was that?" Jem asked.

"Nothing," Tessa said easily. "Just didn't want to go back home yet."

"Do you want to go to the Institute then? The parties aren't that amazing, but there's peach schnapps," Jem said.

Tessa contemplated it, before shaking her head.

"There's someone I would like you to meet actually…"

Tessa dialed on her phone quickly, putting her cheap and old Nokia to her ear. Her friend that she had only met maybe a week ago…

_Tessa was just in the library, a fairly large one too, scanning for her favourite books. Vathek was there, Tessa observed, but it was just out of her reach. It was on the top shelf and Tessa could barely reach it. She was tall compared to other girls maybe, but she was still merely five feet six inches._

_ Actually, she was really short._

_ Even if she stretched her hand, she could only touch the top shelf. Tessa jumped, trying to snag the book. No dice. She couldn't get it._

_ Then a slim hand reached up for the book behind Tessa, grabbing Vathek successfully. Tessa looked up at the man who helpfully gotten her book for her._

_ "Thank you," Tessa said._

_ Eyes that kept changing colour stared back at her, amusedly. A swirl of yellow and green, eyes that looked eerily like those of a cat's._

_ "I'm Magnus Bane," Magnus said, offering the book to her and a hand._

_ "Tessa Gray," Tessa replied, slightly wary. _

_ "Would you like me to help you carry your books?" Magnus asked, gesturing to the several other books in Tessa's arms._

_ Tessa shook her head shyly. "Sorry… I don't really converse with strangers."_

_ "Come on," Magnus said. "I've given you my name, you've given me yours. I know that you like the classics and you're probably…in high school still. Correct me if I'm wrong but you're born in the fall, aren't you?" _

_ "How did you know that?" Tessa asked._

_ "How do I know that? How do scientists know that the world spins round? Perhaps it's just them spinning? Or how do we know that the earth is tilted on an axis? How do we know that the sun is actually a star? How do we know that Romeo and Juliet both die in the end without even reading the book?" Magnus asked._

_ Tessa crossed her arms, still waiting for an answer._

_ "You just look like an autumn person," Magnus said simply._

_ Tessa pursed her lips. _

_ "So. Isn't this the part where we exchange numbers and you introduce me to your cute guy friends?"_

_ "Guy friends?" Tessa asked._

_ "Bisexual and proud of it," Magnus announced. Tessa smiled at Magnus. At his easygoing attitude and his smile that seemed to be infectious. Deciding on a whim, Tessa handed Magnus her old phone._

_ "Punch your number in," Tessa said. Grinning, Magnus did so, handing his own sleek hot pink phone to her. Unperturbed by the phone case, Tessa added her name and number into the contacts._

_ Magnus shot her a quick wink after taking his phone and handing Tessa back hers. "I'll see you later, darling!" Magnus waved. "I need to show you around London. Angel knows you're a newbie around here."_

_ Tessa waved back to him. Only later did she question how did he know she was knew to London?_

_…_

_ "You rang, Tessa dearest_?" Magnus said on the other end.

"Hey Magnus… I have a friend I want you to meet," Tessa greeted.

…

Unbeknownst to her, on the other end, Magnus was stifling his chuckles. From where he stood, he could see Will still standing there alone, gazing at the moon above.

"I have a friend I'd like you to meet too, Tessie," Magnus grinned before he hung up, promising to meet at the nearby McDonald's.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I mean like: Final projects and tests, end of the year trip to CULTUS LAKE and after that fieldtrip, i slept for fourteen hours into the next morning and then tonight i had my brother's graduation. AND SOOO i forced this chapter down. **

**WE'RE SO CLOSE TO 200! AAH.**


	13. Too Late

It was complete and utterly awkward.

Will sat there stiffly, watching his oldest friend and most eccentric friend converse with a girl that he was interested in. Magnus had said he had wanted to introduce Will to some friends and Will, with nothing better to do, had accepted.

He sat there as everyone else talked, Magnus beside him and Tessa so close, yet so far – across from him.

He did not eat the too salty fries, nor did he order the cool ice cream. Will simply stayed silent and still, much like a statue.

And Tessa? She was licking her spoon, her pink tongue sticking out and laughing. Stupid Oreo McFlurry. It was pissing Will off. It made him want to kiss her. Right then. Right there.

"So Will," Magnus said, a grin on his face. He knew how mad Will was. "How was your Halloween dance?"

"Absolutely great," Will said, trying to adopt a cheerful smile. Magnus winked at Will, knowing the answer was the polar opposite. "Met several girls there too."

His answer did not seem to affect Tessa. "You know what?" Will said, having enough. "I'm going to go get drunk and then go home. And don't worry Jem, I'll call a taxi. Bye," he said stiffly.

"But you're not old enough," came Tessa's reply. Will turned around mid-walk and looked at her. "No one cares enough to stop me," Will said coldly, letting a flash of pain appear in his eyes before heading to the Pandemonium.

Will curtly left, bracing the night wind of London. He heard the doors to McDonald open, and there Tessa was, holding two hot chocolate in her hands and a bag of fries clamped under her arm.

"Let's go somewhere else shall we?" Tessa said. Will nodded. "I decided to come with you. You have a car right?" Tessa asked as they walked down the block back to the Institute. "I need a ride. So you can't get drunk. I don't fancy a car crash."

"Did you just say fancy?" Will asked, amused slightly. His mood was in renewed spirits, happy to be alone with Tessa and so comfortable.

"Why, Mr. Herondale," Tessa said, mocking a British accent. "I believe I did. Now tell me, truly how was the Halloween ball held in the ballroom? Was your evening splendid?"

Then the two teenagers laughed for Tessa's accent was simply horrid. "Well, Tessa," Will said, claiming an American accent. Will's accent wasn't any better really. "My evening was truly horrible," Will said, tone more melancholy. He reverted back to his regular accent – a British one, laced with the familiar Welsh. "Because you weren't there."

Tessa froze, but Will continued. "You probably think you're just some challenge for me. Like that I'm going to dump you once I get you to like me, but that's not true. The whole night I was scanning the ballroom for you until Cecily told me you were at another party. Admittedly, I drank a bit," Will said sheepishly. Will led them to a wooden bench facing the Institute and took one cup of hot chocolate from Tessa. He warmed his cold hands with it, covering the familiar McDonald logo.

"Will," Tessa started but Will stuffed a fry into her mouth before she could continue.

"I've wondered what it would be like to kiss you so many times. Not like the first time," Will smiled wryly. Entranced by her lips, Will swiped a finger over them, wiping the salt away. Tessa was frozen. Will brought his finger to his lips, tasting salt, McDonald fries and the sweet taste of Tessa. "I wanted you to kiss me back."

"You know," Will continued. "I don't really know why I like you. I mean, you're awfully stubborn, you're a nerd for literature and compared to a lot of others, you're fairly plain."

Tessa looked slightly offended but Will only smiled, bringing Tessa closer and resting his lips on her head. His left arm was around her shoulders. Tessa did not complain. "But I like your stubbornness. It matches my own. Your love for literature mirrors mine and to me, you're absolutely beautiful."

"You have this effect on me, Tess," Will continued. "At first, I hated you. I mean, I thought: _Who's this new chick? Why is she not…_" Will tried to grasp for words to say. "Submitting to me?" Will did not know the right words. "I'm so used to getting what I want. Ever since… Whatever. That's a story for another day," Will said, avoiding the subject of his sister.

"Will…" Tessa started.

"Don't reject me tonight, Tessa," Will sighed, resting his cheek on her head. "Just let me have this moment."

"I wasn't going to."

Will thought he heard wrong. "What?" he asked.

Tessa turned to face him. "I'll let you have one chance, Herondale," Tessa sighed. "Prove to me that you aren't a bad person."

Will was immediately overjoyed. He swooped Tessa into his arms, swinging her around. He kept Tessa in firm embrace. "I've never been one for sharing my feelings," he whispered into her ear. "And I can't believe the one time I did it, it worked."

Tessa only laughed.

…

Tessa sat on her white bedspread, watching as the sun began to rise. She had been unable to sleep the entire night, thoughts of Will imprinted on her mind. Why did she say yes? What compelled her to tell Will that she would give him a chance. What about Jem?

But thoughts of Jem was already disappearing, replaced by black hair and blue eyes.

"Theresa!" she heard her mother call. "Someone here's to see you," Elizabeth shouted from downstairs. It was seven in the morning – on Saturday. Who would wake up at this ungodly hour to see her?

Tessa trudged downstairs, hair a mess, dark circles hanging under her eyes and wearing nothing but her pajamas – which had cute little ducks on them.

Tessa rubbed her eyes and at her door was Will Herondale, dressed in a fashionable pea coat, watching Tessa amusedly. Then Tessa screamed, dashing back upstairs. She quickly brushed her teeth, giving up on her bed hair and tying it up into a ponytail and threw a blanket over her shoulders before walking back down.

"I like seeing you in pajamas," Will said, still waiting at the door. "Though I hated the ducks. Why do you even like ducks? They're horrid."

Tessa was taken aback. "Second date, and you want to go out in pajamas?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you meant Saturday _afternoon_," Tessa complained.

"I did," Will smiled. "But I also meant morning, afternoon _and_ evening. Whole day with me, Tessa!" he said cheerily. "Dress in something that you aren't afraid to sweat in. For working out."

Tessa knew there was no way of getting Will off her porch until she came down. Sighing, she walked back upstairs and changed quickly, wearing a jumper, the colour of Will's eyes over a plain, white tank top and gray basketball shorts.. It was the colour of Will's eyes, and Tessa was surprised she found the colour in her closet. She eyed herself in the mirror as she pulled back her hair into a high ponytail.

Will found her beautiful? Perhaps he was just joking.

"Nice," Will approved when Tessa came downstairs. Tessa was glad he didn't call her _gorgeous _or _hot._ It would have felt too fake. She was wearing _work out_ clothes. Guys who called girls _gorgeous_ in work out clothes would just be too false.

"Where are we going?" Tessa asked, taking Will's offered arm with a slight blush.

"That is a surprise, love," Will smirked as he led her out of the doorway and into his car.

All that Tessa could think about was: _Did he just call me love?_

And once again, Will drove Tessa to the Institute. Tessa thought wryly to herself: _Everything happened at the Institute._

…

Jem was on his balcony in the Institute, silently gazing out into London. This was his thinking spot. A quiet spot where he liked to think. The cool breeze blew through his silver locks of hair. His hair fell into his eyes. Sighing, he touched a lock with his fingers. It was time for a hair cut.

"Don't even think about it, William Herondale!" came a sharp voice. A sharp and very _familiar_ voice. Jem looked down. There was Tessa, dressed like she was about to play a sport and ponytail high.

"I wasn't going to go there, Tessa!" Will complained. They both were so loud that Jem could hear them from the third floor. Will. Will. Will.

Jem's best friend, Will. Will was dressed the same as he always was. A pea coat, jeans and some expensive shoes. Why were they together?

They began to speak quieter and Jem could hear them no more but he could see that Tessa was obviously giggling. Then Will slipped his hand into Tessa's. Jem stared at them. What was going on?

They were so close and…

Jem's heart ached. They were together. Probably on a date and _together._

Jem was too late… He did not want to admit it. That he liked Tessa. That her gray eyes entranced him. That Tessa had him wrapped around her pinky finger. He did not want to admit it, but he knew it was true.

"I was first…" Jem whispered softly. "I was first." But that wasn't going to help him now. It did not help that Jem liked Tessa first. Because he was too much of a coward to do anything. It was too late.

For every class, he was never tardy. Jem had never received a late slip before. But when it finally counted…

Jem began to laugh. A cold, heartless laugh. One that was very unlike him. Jem did not know what else to do. It was either laugh or cry and Jem chose the former alternative.

There were no words to describe Jem's conflicted emotions. He did not want to hurt Tessa and he did not want to hurt his best friend. But Jem himself was feeling pain. And Jem could not be selfish.

Jem shut his eyes. It was just too late.

**Sorry about the short and lame chapter. On a writer's block and I just want to give up on the story BUT I WON'T.**

**It was really hard to write this one (blame the writer's block) and I'm sorry for the mediocre chapter. Any ideas will be appreciated! Just tell me in a review please.**

**Thanks.**

**Until then!**


	14. Developing Relationship

Most of the dates Tessa's been with Will was training. Training, training and more training. The occasional coffee shop and library date would come in, but it was mostly training. Tessa was immensely grateful for it too.

_…_

_ Tessa had just agreed to go on the date with Will. "I've never been one for sharing my feelings," he whispered into her ear. "And I can't believe the one time I did it, it worked."_

_ Tessa laughed. _

_ "What do you want to do, then?" Will asked, setting her back down onto the bench. "Strolling in Hyde Park? Going to our secret attic," Will winked heavily. "Throwing rocks at ducks?"_

_ Tessa was appalled at the last one. _

_ "Ducks are monsters," Will stated plainly. _

_ "Teaching me how to fight?" Tessa suggested. _

_ "Why would you want to do that? Cecily said you hated training," Will said._

_ Tessa shrugged. "I was just exaggerating I guess. I do want to learn though," Tessa insisted. "I mean, I've always wanted to be those girls who were heroines in their stories. Like Jane Eyre or…"_

_ "Jane Eyre never learned how to fight," Will interrupted._

_ "But she knew what she wanted. In the end she won both dignity _and_ freedom," Tessa protested._

_ "You live in the twenty-first century, Tess. I'm pretty sure you have both," Will said. Tessa narrowed her eyes at Will and Will immediately relented. "I understand," Will said, immediately sobering. "No one likes feeling powerless."_

_ Tessa raised an eyebrow but Will schooled his emotions too fast for Tessa to clearly read them. "Well, I'm not going to go easy on you though. Cecily has been teaching you but you've been learning terribly slowly." Tessa bit her lip, biting back a retort. Will stifled a laughter at the obvious show of restraint. _

_ "I wouldn't want you to go easy, anyways. I don't even think you're that good," Tessa said snootily._

_ "Oh, is that a challenge?" Will said, a lilt in his tone._

_ "Bring it," Tessa challenged. _

_…_

Tessa sat on stone steps of the Institute, waiting for Will to arrive. People passed by – some Tessa recognized as Institute students – and they were all whispering and pointing at Tessa. Tessa sighed. Will was absolutely reckless that day…

It was December 17 – on a Friday. Which made it exactly a month, fifteen days – Tessa checked her watch – one hour and two seconds (now, three) since Will had announced that Tessa was "his girl" in the cafeteria.

…

_Tessa was just eating – very innocently, mind you – and this was probably the first time no one has stared at her and gossiped – yet._

_ Tessa was feeling awfully pessimistic as she glared at her BLT. _

_ "Don't worry, Tessa," Sophie whispered. "I'm sure no one will stare at you today." The previous times they had stared at her was because of the: 1. Rumours that Jessamine started. 2. Because Jem was sitting with them. 3. Because Will was bugging her._

_ This was the first time since… Tessa couldn't even remember – that there was no gossiping, no whispering, no pointing and absolutely _no_ jealous stares._

_ Slowly, Tessa started to warm up to the fact that she was just yesterday's news. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Tessa breathed a sigh of relief. _

_ The normal chatter of the cafeteria silenced then and that could only mean one thing. _The Shadowhunters._ There they were, dressed in black, silver and white. They stood in a row, as if they were some popular boy band. Will's eyes were scanning the room. Tessa heard some intakes of breath from several girls – as if they were the ones Will was looking for. Tessa only wished. Others were not even daring to breathe because the _Shadowhunters_ were in their presence. Or more likely, _they_ were in the _Shadowhunters'_ presence._

_ Tessa held an internal groan. "Kill me now," Tessa muttered._

_ "We can still leave," Sophie whispered back. They carefully gathered their lunch and began creeping to the wide double doors that led to their safety._

_ "There you are, Tess!" Will said jovially, taking Tessa's arm and dragging her back. She was so close. Tessa cursed. _

_ "Yeah, hey Will," Tessa said. "I gotta go. Sophie needs me for her… music thing," Tessa nodded earnestly. _

_ "Sophie doesn't even take music," Gideon frowned._

_ "I mean, her pet cat just died. She needs consoling!" Tessa said, cursing her inability to lie on the spot. _

_ "Sophie doesn't own a cat," Jem interrupted._

_ "Cecily wants us to go to the gym," Tessa said, using her last excuse._

_ "Cecily's sick," Gabriel replied. Then Tessa cursed again, shocking some of the people that could hear her._

_ But Will was – unfortunately – unfazed. Will wrapped an arm around Tessa, bringing her uncomfortably close to him. There was practically no space between them._

_ "I am here to announce that _Theresa Adele Gray_ is officially my girlfriend."_

_ Silence. Tessa covered her face with her hands. Then the sound of crying broke out. Tessa shifted a finger so that she could peek through her hands. Jessamine and her lackeys were crying and the rest of the teenager girl population in the Institute were shooting Tessa murderous looks._

_ "You already took our James, now our Will? Who's next!? Gideon and Gabriel?" Jessamine cried in outrage._

_ "What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Tessa demanded, forgetting her previous embarrassment. Jessamine did not bother with a reply but cried into her friend's shoulder. At least the guys looked like they were cheering for Will. Gideon and Gabriel were clapping supportively as well._

_ But Tessa did not forget the silver eyes that seemed to look slightly sad as he watched Tessa and Will._

_…_

Will finally came, rolling to a stop in front of Tessa with a sleek, black BMW convertible. Will rolled down the window. "You're usually never late," Tessa said. "What happened?"

Will shrugged. "Just had to prep some things. Hop in," Will said.

"We going for coffee?" Tessa asked as she slid in.

Tessa was not used to the girlfriend/boyfriend thing and Will took that in surprisingly well. He did not stray far from a hug and it was nice to have Will there.

"Nah," Will said. They began driving then, straying from the road to Starbucks or to the library.

"Will, where are we going?" Tessa asked. Her voice was calm. She trusted Will – he was like a new best friend to her, though Sophie and Jem still ranked higher. Will was a close third. He announced that Tessa was his girlfriend but Will and Tessa were at a 'friend' stage.

Gabriel had joked about being _friendzoned_ but to Tessa, being friends was the step before dating. You could either choose to or refrain from moving to the next step. Dating.

And Tessa was deciding. Will and Tessa had been on several dates and they were in that awkward stage of: Is he my boyfriend or friend? Though Will didn't allow any awkwardness. He would always break silences by saying:

"Why did the duck cross the road?" Will asked then, breaking the silence in the car.

"Why, Will?" Tessa sighed exasperatedly. It was another one of his duck jokes.

"Because it was trying to annoy the drivers and that's just how evil ducks are," Will scowled.

"Why do you not like ducks? Did your mom scare you with rubber duckies or something?"

"Don't even ask, Tess," Will shuddered.

"Okay, but seriously, where are we going?" Tessa said.

"Airport," Will said distractedly, then a car careened out of nowhere, making an incredibly dangerous left turn.

Will let loose a string of swear words, honking the horn loudly. He rolled down the window and shouted, "If you don't know how to drive, stay off the road you idiot!" he called after the offending vehicle.

"Wait, the airport?" Tessa asked as Will continued to drive.

"We're going to Hawaii," Will said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you insane?!" Tessa screeched, causing Will to abruptly stop.

"Stop yelling! We're going to die if you keep distracting me," Will said, once more focusing on the road.

"I didn't even pack!"

"I told you back in October," Will said.

"Yeah, because everyone remembers things told to them from two months ago!" Tessa said sarcastically.

"Great, you understand. Now Cecily already packed your things. Well, she bought a new wardrobe for you actually. You and Sophie."

"Who's the poor soul that has to pick up Sophie?" Tessa scoffed. "And you can't buy a new wardrobe for me!"

"Gideon. And I'm sure he'll make up some lie to get Sophie to the airport," Will said absentmindedly. "And I can actually. We have the money."

"I meant that you _shouldn't_."

"Well, I did. So if you want all that time, effort and money to go to waste in the rubbish bin… and Cecily scoured all the shops in London for it… _with me_…" Still no response. "And they were designer too. Like the most expensive. About three hundred pounds for a shirt."

"_Three hundred pounds for a shirt?!" _Tessa screeched. "Are you insane?!"

"So. I'm guessing you aren't going to throw them away anymore?" Will smirked. Tessa stared sourly out the window as they drove to the airport in silence for the rest of the way.

…

_"So you and Tessa, huh?" Jem asked, resting his feet on the coffee table of the Shadowhunter lounge. Will felt very accomplished. He had just announced to practically the world that Tessa Gray was his girlfriend. _

_ "Yeah," Will said excitedly. _

_ "I haven't seen you this happy since Ella," Jem said quietly._

_ "Yeah, well," Will said, happy mood immediately turning downcast, "My parents haven't given me a reason to be happy. With all their: _Will, you have to be a business man! I won't tolerate my son fighting like animals!_" Will said, badly imitating his parents in a high pitched squeak. _

_ "Do you think you'll actually be a business man though?" Jem asked._

_ Will shrugged. "I guess. You know I'm good with communicating using my mouth," Will said, winking. Jem rolled his eyes at Will's antics. "But to be honest, I hated the idea of having to be a businessman. I'm more of a writer and perhaps I could even teach people how to fight one day," Will said wistfully. "Not that my parents would allow it."_

_ "Just tell your dad to loosen up," Jem suggested._

_ Will scoffed. "If I told him to loosen up, he would tell me to shut up. Apparently, being uptight is the new fashion."_

_ Will looked at his best friend. "What about you?"_

_ "I thought I would always grow up. Teach kids how to play the violin and perhaps I would marry the girl I loved," Jem said, a little bit sadly._

_ "We'll find her. I promise," Will said. "Maybe Gabe can hook you up with a hot blonde. With green eyes maybe."_

_ "I've always liked brunettes," Jem said. "With dark eyes."_


	15. Hawaii

"No! Absolutely not!" Tessa shrieked.

Sophie was clutching her sides as she watched Cecily try to appease her angry friend.

"What's wrong with it? It's so nice! It even has polka dots!" Cecily protested.

When Will had said her clothes were bought by Cecily, Tessa was not worried. Cecily had nice taste – with her leather jacket and her steel-toed boots. But when Tessa stared at the pink, frilly and _polka-dotted_ bikini on her body she was immediately outraged.

"It doesn't even _cover_ anything!" Tessa protested.

"But it looks good!" Cecily gestured.

"Don't even laugh, Sophie Jane Collins," Tessa glared. Sophie kept a large grin on her face. "Cecily bought your wardrobe too." Then her smile fell away.

"What's with your lack of enthusiasm!" Cecily said, throwing her hands in the air exasperatedly. "They look fine!"

"Then trade yours with mine," Tessa challenged.

Cecily shifted slightly. "But pink really isn't my colour…"

"And you think it's mine!" Tessa shouted.

"At least Sophie's matches yours," Cecily offered. Tessa shot Sophie a devilish grin. "Hers is white with pink polka dots."

Then Sophie cursed Cecily to high heaven, making drastic gestures with her hands. "Cecily!"

"Get us new ones right now!" they shrieked.

"Can't," Cecily said, her familiar smirk on her face. "You have no money with you. Just cover up with a large T-shirt!"

"I would, but you didn't buy any," Tessa said, putting her hands on her hips. "And the summer dresses were nice," Tessa complimented and Cecily beamed, "But unfortunately they were mostly chiffon, light-coloured or white. And there's no point if it's going to be see through."

"At least you know I planned it very carefully," Cecily said cheekily. Then the youngest Herondale ran out the door, followed by a shrieking Tessa. The three girls shared a large hotel room, but they were in a resort, so each room was more like a small house. Admittedly, it was well furnished, allowing very nice views of the ocean and it had a Jacuzzi, extremely comfortable beds and air conditioning – the works.

When Tessa ran out the door, she immediately bumped into Will Herondale. In her bikini. Her cheeks reddened and she stammered for a response. For once, Will didn't have his all-knowing smirk on his face, but genuine surprise. Then Tessa ran back in, slamming the door in his face.

"What the…" Tessa heard from the other side of the door.

Then Tessa thought of something. "Will!" Tessa yelled, loud enough for Will to hear on the other side. "Do you have a T-shirt that I can borrow? Preferably dark coloured?"

"I'll be right back," Will promised and Tessa breathed a sigh of relief when she heard retreating footsteps.

"You have him wrapped around your finger," an amused Sophie said as she lounged on the couch with her denim shorts and crop top. Sophie's wardrobe got most of the shorts and shirts while Tessa's were mainly summer dresses with the rare shirt and shorts. They both had very nice formal dresses though, but Tessa didn't know why. They weren't going to any fancy parties in Hawaii. Or were they… Tessa didn't even want to know.

"No, I don't," Tessa said, sitting on the white leather of the couch. Sophie shifted so that there was more room for Tessa.

"If I had told you on the first week of school that you were going to Hawaii with Will Herondale for Christmas, you would have sent me to a mental asylum," Sophie said thoughtfully. Tessa didn't answer, guiltily admitting to herself that it was true.

"What changed?" Sophie asked.

Tessa shrugged. "He's not just a school jerk who's hot."

"So you think he's hot," Sophie observed.

"Shut up!" Tessa said, shoving Sophie playfully. "You think he's hot too," Tessa said.

"What's true is true," Sophie grinned. "Now continue."

"He _can_ be polite. And mature. We're in that friend stage," Tessa said.

Then Sophie began guffawing. "Will Herondale…" she managed to get out. "Friendzoned." Sophie's hysterical laughter could have been heard on the other side of Hawaii.

"Be quiet," Tessa hissed. "I don't even know what that means." Sophie explained to Tessa then and when she finished explaining, Tessa's face was red with embarrassment.

"But he isn't pushing you to do anything, so I guess he isn't that bad," Sophie said, her thoughtful look returning. A knock sounded on the door. Tessa stood up, opening the door slightly, keeping her bikinied body behind the door. Will peeked slightly through and handed Tessa a T-shirt.

"We're going to the beach in five and Cecily is still laughing about your swim wear. So I brought Gideon's shirt down too," Will said, his eyes closed as he handed Tessa another shirt. Though he looked ridiculous standing there with his eyes closed, Tessa appreciated it.

"Thanks, Will," Tessa said, grasping his hand and squeezing it before shutting the door.

"Note that he brought _Gideon's_ shirt down," Tessa grinned, tossing Gideon's red shirt. It was easy to see who's shirt was who's. Actually, it was the smell that made it obvious for Tessa.

Sophie caught the red shirt deftly with her left hand, her face pink. "So there _is_ something going on," Tessa said slyly. Sophie did not reply but she did not need to. Her red face spoke legions.

…

"You know your shirt says property of William Herondale, right?" Cecily said as the three girls walked into the cool ocean water.

"What?" Tessa said.

"It's in a tag somewhere in the shirt," Cecily said. "And now you smell like Will as well."

Tessa shrugged. Will did not smell bad – not bad at all. The same intoxicating cologne, mixed with the smell of sweet perspiration. Perhaps people would think weirdly of Tessa because she thought Will's sweat smelled sweet. Even Tessa herself thought it was strange, but decided to push the thought to the corner of her mind.

"No sunscreen?" Cecily asked.

Tessa shrugged. "I don't burn. I don't freckle nor do I tan."

"Lucky," Cecily said, elbowing Tessa's side.

"Yeah," Sophie said, who already had a nice brown tan.

"Tanning isn't bad either," Cecily argued. "I burn. Sunburns all day long. Makes me so angry," Cecily scowled. Tessa and Sophie laughed at her expression. Then the four very hot and very shirtless Shadowhunters came walking to them. Tessa gulped slightly.

"Need to go into the cold water, Tessie?" Cecily smirked, whispering quietly to her. Sophie who had overheard was laughing. Tessa felt her cheeks redden.

She shifted slightly. Will's shirt hid the horridness of her bikini top and her bottom was covered by Sophie's extra shorts. But Will's shirt made her frame look horribly small, the neckline hanging off her shoulder. She was awfully self conscious.

Cecily however had no such thoughts. She barreled into Gabriel, launching herself into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. Tessa could see Will's scowl as he continued to walk towards Tessa and Sophie along with the rest of the Shadowhunters.

Will wasn't as bulky as the Lightwood brothers. He did not have those clichéd 'broad shoulders' or the 'strong biceps' or whatever girls squealed about these days. The Lightwood brothers had those but not Will. Not Jem either actually and Tessa thought they looked even better.

All four Shadowhunters had a six-pack though – making other girls swoon on the beach. But they held no attraction to Tessa. Will's leaner and skinnier frame made him taller and Jem was not far off behind him. Tessa saw no appeal in the whole 'buff' act but liked it much better when guys looked more like Will and…

What was Tessa thinking. Tessa quietly cursed herself and Sophie looked at her oddly.

"Let's go in the water," Tessa suggested to Sophie and the two girls waded deeper into the ocean. Tessa sat down then, her shoulders, neck and head still above water though.

Sophie looked down on her, as if she was insane.

"It's nice like this," Tessa said. "Try it." Sophie did as well and admitted it was nicer than sitting on the scorching beach.

"Aren't you two just so odd."

Tessa and Sophie simultaneously turned to see a smiling Jem and a smirking Will. "What?" Tessa asked.

"No one really _sits_ in water," Jem said.

"We're being special," Sophie said stubbornly.

"Get up," Will said then.

"Why," Tessa said, voice sounding whiny. "I'm comfortable here."

"We're going kayaking," Jem said then Tessa shot up.

"And you listen to him," Will scoffed. Jem helped Sophie up as Tessa spoke.

"He's much nicer than you, Will," Tessa grinned and Will posed a face of mocked hurt. "Besides, going kayaking is on my bucket list."

"You have a bucket list?" Will said, an eyebrow raised.

Tessa shrugged. "I'm almost done."

The four of them started walking then, towards the dock where Gabriel, Gideon and Cecily were already waiting. "What was on the list?"

"Going to specific places – like Hawaii," Tessa grinned. "Check. And doing things like go skinny-dipping."

Will stopped them all. "Our pure and clean little Tess. Going skinny-dipping?" he said incredulously. "What has this world come to, that it can corrupt such an innocent soul?" Will said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. Tessa playfully shoved him.

"And you've done that one," Jem said, silver eyebrow raised. Tessa nodded.

"When I was fourteen with… never mind," Tessa said, cutting herself off.

"It was a boy wasn't it," Sophie grinned. Tessa didn't see what was wrong with it though.

"He was my best friend," Tessa said, explaining everything with five short words. Will didn't look too happy though. One of her childhood friends – and her best friend until Tessa had to move.

"I've also pranked a teacher," Tessa said absentmindedly. Sophie gaped.

Will mocked the gesture of a claw. "Theresa Gray's got a wild side," Will grinned. "Roar."

"It was those amateur pranks," Tessa said, dismissing it. "The one on the principal was a wild one."

"What have you become," Sophie gasped jokingly.

"This was in the past so… I would say I've become an extremely amazing person," Tessa grinned.

"What else is on your bucket list that you haven't completed?" Jem asked.

"Publish a book. Hold a newborn baby," Tessa said, voice almost wistful. "Get married. Not necessarily in that order," Tessa grinned.

"Married, eh? I never took you for one of those girls who planned their weddings," Will said skeptically.

"Well, I put down 'Get married' when I was younger. All fairy tales seemed to end in marriage. I just wanted my own happy ending," Tessa said. Will could not reply because they had already reached the docks.

…

"I've never ridden a horse before," Tessa said nervously. It had been three days since their arrival in Hawaii and Tessa was starting to get used to the beautiful sights of Hawaii and the temperature that came along with it.

"Bellatrix is a beautiful horse, Tess," Will said. Everyone else was already at the stables. They had all learned how to ride a horse – some kind of Institute thing.

"I can just watch!" Tessa protested. "I didn't finish Great Expectations yet."

"Tessa, you've read that book four times!"

"No," Tessa defended. "Only three. Four if you count this time but I don't."

Then Will swept Tessa off her feet, and Will made it look so easy to just carry someone in your arms. Tessa struggled though, despite being so comfortable in his arms.

"Do you really want me to drop you?" Will asked. Tessa wisely stayed silent.

"Wait. Isn't Bellatrix the name of that evil witch in Harry Potter?" Tessa demanded.

"She's black too," Will smirked. "And the owners call her strange because she hates being ridden."

"William Herondale!"

"Okay! I was lying. But only for the last one. She actually _is_ black and people do call her strange. It's because Bellatrix doesn't eat sugar cubes," Will explained. "But the horse senses fear like no other, so be confident."

"And you're giving her to me?" Tessa asked, still angry.

"Not my fault you missed breakfast today. Everybody already picked horses," Will said.

"I was sleeping in! No one woke me!"

"Because any time people try to wake you, you end up hitting them!"

Tessa guiltily admitted it to be true.

"Why did the duck cross the road?" Will asked then.

Tessa sighed. "Because it wanted to annoy the drivers," Tessa said.

"How'd you know?" Will asked.

"You've said the joke at least fifteen times before," Tessa said, deadpanned.

"Oh," came Will's reply and Tessa began laughing. She didn't know why she was laughing, but it was nice to do so. Before they knew it, they both were laughing though both did not know why.

When they reached the stables, their friends were looking at them strangely. Probably because Tessa was in Will's arms and they were both red in the face from laughing. Will set her down then, to talk to Sophie and Cecily.

"Did you both just snog?" Cecily asked immediately.

"Did you like it?" Sophie asked.

"You snogged my brother, didn't you," Cecily said, acting very strangely.

"I did not snog your brother!" Tessa screeched, tired of the accusations.

Now everyone in the stables were staring at her. Sighing, Tessa turned to the great, black mare that was Bellatrix. Sophie and Cecily already left to get their horses but Tessa just stared at hers dumbly. Will was right. Bellatrix did sense fear and snorted at Tessa – as if the horse was scoffing at her. Whenever Tessa neared the horse, Bellatrix would always back away.

"Need some help?"

Tessa turned to see Will and sighed. "She does sense fear. I can't even go near the horse."

Will looked at Tessa sympathetically. "My first horse was like this too," Will said, grabbing the reins and leading Bellatrix outside rather forcefully. Tessa grabbed her helmet and followed Will. "I couldn't even touch the horse until a week later."

"Really? Will Herondale is not good at something?" Tessa smiled.

"I can ride a horse flawlessly now, so don't even laugh," Will said playfully. "But it takes some time getting used to.

The moment they were outside, the sand underneath their feet, Will stopped them. With one hand holding the reins and one hand gesturing for Tessa to come nearer. Tessa nervously did so.

_What if the horse kicked her? What if Tessa fell off? _

Those were the thoughts running through Tessa's slightly afraid mind. "Look the horse in the eye. Stand in front of her," Will said, lightly pushing her to the face Bellatrix. Tessa did so, steeling her eyes in front of the horse. The horse finally seemed to recognize her then. "Come back here," Will said, "and get on."

"How do I get on?" Tessa asked, staring at the saddle. Bellatrix was so much taller than her.

"You don't mind if I touch your bum, right?" Will asked then. Tessa stared at Will warily.

"I mind."

"Just asking," Will said amusedly. "Now hold that little thing that sticks out at the front of the saddle. It's called the horn. The American people ride differently than the English, but I personally think the Americans ride safer."

Tessa felt slightly proud of her country then, grinning widely. "Put your left foot in the stirrup," Will said, gesturing to the place for her feet and do not yank on the saddle. That will hurt the horse's back," Will instructed. "You can place your hand _on_ the seat, but push yourself up with your other leg." Tessa obediently grabbed hold of the horn of the saddle and placed her right foot in the saddle.

"Swing your right leg over when you push yourself up. Actually, I'll just help you up. I'm going to hold your leg and help you swing over. Keep both hands up on the saddle, alright? I'll count to three and you're going to hop. When we get to three, we'll push off and you can do the rest. "

Tessa did as she was told, and the horse shifted slightly, and Tessa awkwardly swung her leg over.

"Perfect."

"I'm taller than you now," Tessa noted. Will rolled his eyes.

"Keep one hand on the horn and one hand on the reins. You want to turn right? Just place the reins on the right side of the horse. You're pulling the horse's head slightly to the right when you do that, so don't yank it hard. Keep the reins tight and not too loose. This is the American way. The English way – we don't even have a horn. You have two hands on the reins and turning is more awkward, I would say. Squeeze the horse's side to go. You're a beginner so I would take it slow with a nice walk and then trot," Will decided.

"It feels like you have to teach me everything," Tessa grinned on the horse.

Will smiled widely. Not a smirk. But a smile. Tessa preferred this Will better, she had to say. "Squeeze the horse with your legs," Will said then.

"I'll tell the others to go ahead. I'll stay behind and walk with you," Will said, leaving to find his horse. Then Tessa was immediately scared. Bellatrix was shifting slightly as they stood there and she felt immensely awkward as well. Deciding to go for it, she squeezed the horse's side and Bellatrix began walking. She grinned widely.

Tessa tentatively placed her reins to the right side of the horse and Bellatrix turned. Tessa's smile was even wider then. She walked over to where Will was getting on. "Got the hang of it?" Will asked. "By the way, I'm taller now."

The horse Will was riding on looked impressive. He was very tall – taller than Bellatrix, the formidable mare.

"This was a racing horse before," Will said, leaning forward to pat the neck of his horse.

Tessa immediately felt bad. "You should go ahead then," Tessa said. "Your horse is for speed. I can teach the rest to myself."

"Nah," Will said, beginning to walk with his horse. "Balios and I want to take it slow."

Tessa couldn't help but feel extremely grateful for her… extremely grateful for Will. She looked at Will. Handsome and proud features adorned on his face. Will really was beautiful. But that wasn't all. He could be insightful about his books and amazing when he taught… Underneath all that sarcasm, there was a heart. A strongly beating heart.

"Checking me out?" Will asked then, smirking.

"Yup," Tessa nodded. Will was surprised by the answer. "Ah, that reminds me. I have a joke to tell you," Tessa grinned. "It's a pick up line."

Will grinned. "Can't have enough of this," Will said, gesturing himself. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Tessa was smiling widely, grinning of the line in her head. "Are you a library book?" Tessa asked. "Because I'm checking you out."

She began laughing then, and Will was staring her strangely. "Perhaps Bellatrix Lestrange over there," Will said, pointing to her horse, "Has got you with _the strange._"

Tessa smiled.

"Are you from Tennessee?" Will asked then. "Because you're the only _ten I see."_

The horses began to walk into the surf then, water splashing at Tessa's feet.

"That one was so mainstream. Are you from Jamaica?" Tessa said. "Because you're _ja-makin'-me crazy._"

"Are you from China?" Will asked then. "Because I'm _China_ _get your number."_

Will was so easy to talk to. He wasn't formal with you – he straight out spoke his mind. Though there are still times when Will held immense sadness in his eyes…

Tessa put that out her mind for now. She was on vacation with the Shadowhunters. Then it struck her.

She had the perfect idea for her story. The story she wanted to publish. The story she wanted to use when she debuted as a writer.

Tessa glanced at Will. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Will asked.

Tessa shrugged, looking Will in the eye when she said: "Everything."

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Hope I made up for it with the happiness and slight fluff in this chapter. I really don't want to hurt Jem. D:**

**But... i have to. **

**Sucks to be the author. XD.**


	16. Confusing Carnations

Will and Tessa were off, playing in the water. And where was Jem?

Sitting glumly on the beach, a cocktail in hand. "Jem, you can't mope forever," came a voice. Jem tiredly looked up to see Sophie and Cecily, sitting down beside him. Cecily took the cocktail glass and downed the rest of it. Gabriel – who was able to see her down it, but out of earshot – frowned immediately.

"I should be happy for him," Jem sighed. "But I'm moping. He hasn't been this happy since Ella and I should be celebrating with him."

"You were always the martyr," Cecily sighed, resting her head in the crook of Jem's neck. Sophie grasped his hand.

"You're strong, James Carstairs," Sophie said with so much conviction that Jem just had to believe it. "You have to get over it and you'll find another smoking hot girl that you'll love."

"Yeah," Jem said, staring out into the ocean wistfully. "Maybe."

…

"Edmund, they are on the vacation with the rest of the Shadowhunters, correct?" Linette Herondale asked. Linette Herondale – the mother of Will and Cecily Herondale – was probably one of the strictest people in the world. And the most powerful. The most famous businesses in the world were mostly hers and most of the profit from the Institute goes to her as well.

Edmund Herondale loved his wife and children of course, but sometimes, he had a rebellious streak. That was a trait he had passed onto his children.

"Of course," Edmund said. He did not see the need to explain that two other girls were with the.

"Cecily too?"

"They wouldn't go anywhere without her," Edmund reassured. He took two steps closer to his wife, taking hold of her hand. Edmund did not own as many business as his wife. They preferred to call it a 'shared business' between the couple but in truth, it was just Linette running the show. Edmund only had complete control over the little ice cream shop down the block from the Institute. No one but Linette knew that the Herondales owned it – not even Will and Cecily.

"Is anyone else with them?" Linette demanded.

"Two girls," Edmund replied, his tone telling his wife that he was immensely bored. Linette sighed, squeezing Edmund's hand.

"Thank you. I'm just worried about them," Linette sighed.

Edmund kissed Linette's cheek fondly before leaving her office in the Herondale mansion. Linette rarely left that office when she was at home and she rarely was at home. Often, she was out working day and night, trying to fill her time so that she would not remember their eldest daughter.

Their eldest _deceased_ daughter.

But Edmund's mind returned to his son. Two girls with them. Many people told Edmund that one of the girls – Tessa Gray, was it? – was practically joined at the hip with his son. The other Shadowhunters had informed Edmund happily that Will was _finally_ smiling again. And not those smirks or half-smiles, but full blown-out laughs.

Edmund was extremely happy. But immediately, when Edmund found that Tessa Gray was on scholarship and that her family was not an illustrious one, he grew worried. No way would Linette Herondale agree to Tessa Gray. Tessa Gray was not poor, but she was far from rich. Closer to poor than rich actually.

Edmund had done a quick background check. She held three jobs and Edmund had no idea how it fit into her schedule. When Edmund had mentioned it to Gabriel, Gideon and Jem, they had told Edmund they had no clue about Tessa having three jobs. The poor girl. She must work herself into the ground.

She was hardworking, no doubt, because the three Shadowhunters – who doubled as Edmund's spy for Will – told him that Tessa spent a lot of time with Will, training on how to fight. Also, Tessa had taken Mandarin lessons on the side with Jem and some sketching lessons with Gabriel, but she still found the time to be there as an honorary sister for Cecily and Sophie.

Edmund was truly impressed.

"Patrick," Edmund commanded. Immediately, a security guard dressed in fine black came to Edmund's side. Patrick only listened to Edmund and thankfully, did not spill any secrets to Linette. "A girl named Tessa Gray – please keep her safe. Do not let anyone else know that you're there. And make sure Linette does not interfere with my son and that girl."

"Of course," Patrick nodded and quickly exited.

Edmund was truly getting old. His back ached more and he always felt tired. He was nearing his mid-fifties already.

Edmund sat down onto the soft couch in the living room, sinking into the cushions. Quietly, he closed his eyes, but all he could think about was his son. What if Linette really did come between them? Will would hate them forever and Cecily would take his side immediately. Their relationship between parents and children grew cold when Ella had died.

Edmund contemplated the situation, sitting there for hours and staring into blank space until one of the maids called him for dinner.

This was truly a problem. And Linette could not – absolutely _could not_ – know anything.

He looked to his wife, who had bags under her once bright blue eyes that had grown dull. Edmund still loved his wife, of course, but Linette was going to kill herself with the exhaustion soon and Edmund would have to stop it.

…

"Are you a booger? Because I would always _pick you first_," Will laughed.

Tessa made a face. "That one was just nasty."

"When you're playing this game, Tess," Will said, lacing his fingers together and using them as a headrest as he leaned back in his chair, "You have to play dirty."

"I got one!" Tessa said gleefully. They were sitting in their special attic, books that had grown dust over the Christmas break surrounding them. "Something's wrong with my cell phone," Tessa said.

"What's wrong with it?" Will asked.

"Your number's not in it."

"Lame," Will said, rolling his eyes.

"You got a better one?" Tessa challenged.

"I've got Skittles in my mouth, Tess," Will said, popping an actual Skittle in his mouth. They were gorging on candy. "Wanna taste the rainbow?"

Tessa scoffed. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Tessa asked. "Or should I walk by again?"

"Please, that one is so old," Will scoffed.

They really should be working on their English Literature project, but they were having too much fun to care.

"Let's commit the perfect crime," Will said. "I'll steal your heart and you'll steal mine."

"Okay, that one wasn't _that_ bad," Tessa allowed. Will grinned then, a smile sending shivers through Tessa's spine. Tessa inwardly slapped herself – she had been doing that every time she was with Will. "Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams at night?"

"They do, actually," Will said, winking heavily.

"We really should start on our English Lit," Tessa sighed, pulling out the book they had been assigned. Choosing a chapter from the book and analyzing it wasn't that hard. But they had to pick the chapter apart very carefully, adding your own opinions and reason to why it was important.

It was an easy assignment – which was why it was due next class.

"I'll get us out of it," Will reassured.

Tessa frowned. "We shouldn't rely on your power for everything, Will."

"Why not? You should use what you have, should you not?" Will asked.

"But it's not right," Tessa insisted. "It's not fair to the other people."

Will sighed and conceded. Tessa turned to work on the chapter of Vathek then – a book that Will and Tessa both had practically memorized.

"Valentine's Day is coming up soon," Will said, once they had finished. They were walking to their English Literature class as the first bell rang.

"How could I not notice?" Tessa asked sarcastically. "There's only about a _billion_ posters about Valentine's Day around the school." Will chuckled. "I personally think Valentine's Day is sweet but for the couples that celebrate it, they should keep quiet a bit. What about the singles?" Tessa asked.

"Talking about yourself?" Will grinned.

"I'm single and proud," Tessa announced. For some reason, Will's face fell slightly and Tessa tried to redeem herself. "I never really liked flowers or chocolate. That's why I don't like Valentine's Day."

"Are you insane?" Will asked then, deciding to go along with her bait for banter. "That's like… hating puppies! How can you not like chocolate?" Will demanded.

"It's too sweet, makes my teeth sticky and it just tastes weird to me. Hot chocolate is fine… but only when I add more milk," Tessa said.

Will shook his head.

"Do you think you're going to get any carnations?" Tessa asked.

"Tessa, please. You offend me," Will scoffed. "I _know_ I'm going to get carnations. Probably the red ones though."

"What do you mean?" Tessa asked.

Will sighed. "You're hopeless, you know that?" Will said jokingly. Tessa shrugged. "Pink carnations means that the sender will never forget you and has a secret crush on you. Red carnations means that the sender admires you and _longs_ for you," Will said, waggling his eyebrows. "Yellow carnations means friendship and white means pure love. Purple means that you admire the person – not in the way of love, but more like you're looking up to that person. You can go buy some of those flowers at the office and send flowers to them. They'll keep the flowers and tomorrow, in homeroom period, people will pass the flowers out to their receivers."

Tessa nodded. "I still don't like it. I mean, what about the people who don't get any?"

Will shrugged. Tessa was determined then. "Will, go tell them that they should send a yellow carnation to everyone in the school."

"Tessa…" Will began, but Tessa shook her head. The determined spark was in her eyes and he nodded then, knowing he wasn't going to get out of it.

…

The next morning was loud with excitement. Will sent Tessa a discreet nod to tell her that everyone got a yellow carnation. Then when the 'cupids' came, delivering flowers, everyone was silent in anticipation.

The 'cupids' stood at the front, holding large baskets of flowers. They were going to call the people up because so many flowers – much more than the other homerooms – were delivered to this class. Probably because of the Shadowhunters.

"Will Herondale," one of the 'cupids' called up. Tessa rolled her eyes, along with Sophie and Cecily, at their reactions. Will strutted confidently up to the front.

"Stop strutting!" Cecily hollered.

"Your butt is too big," Sophie laughed. Tessa joined in with their laughing as other people looked at them, scandalized.

"More to touch," Will winked. More girls swooned as Cecily, Sophie and Tessa scowled. Will had received tons of red carnations, a whole bouquet of them. He received a fair amount of pink ones as well though Tessa noted that there weren't any purple. Tessa frowned. There were some rare yellow ones, but that was it.

Will turned to leave but Tessa froze.

_Where was the white one?_

"Wait, Mr. Herondale!" the 'cupids' called. One of them handed Will a white carnation then, and many girls began whispering angrily.

Cecily and Sophie only smirked and Tessa tried to hide her blush behind her hair. They had dared her into it and forced Tessa to send it. It was from anonymous of course, and Tessa tried to school her expression into faint surprise. No one would know.

Gabriel and Gideon went next and their flowers were the same as Will's for the most part. Gabriel had a white carnation from Cecily, who winked at him. Gideon had received a red flower from a blushing Sophie. Both of the Lightwood brothers had received a yellow carnation from Tessa.

None of the three boys received any purple ones though, and Tessa had to frown.

"James Carstairs?" the 'cupid' called. James walked up to the front and he, by far, had the most. Tessa gaped at the sheer number of red _and_ white ones in his bouquet. There were practically none yellow ones – only the ones from Cecily and Sophie – and there was only one purple. Tessa's. The boys didn't send any flowers to boys and it was unspoken rule, but a rule nonetheless. They couldn't have sent those flowers so it was all Jem. Tessa felt proud of her friend, that he was so well liked in the school.

Tessa hooted for Jem then and the class broke into applause. Tessa was shocked that so little people had gotten the Shadowhunters purple ones. Were they that bad?

Soon it was Tessa's turn to receive her flowers. She walked to the front of the class and all she received four yellow ones. Gabriel, Gideon, Sophie and Cecily were waving at her from the back and Tessa grinned.

There were some from other people – but they were all yellow. Tessa nodded and began to walk back but one of the people delivering flowers stopped her. "Wait," they said. "We aren't done yet."

Tessa looked at them with polite puzzlement. "You might want to sit back at your desk for this one," one of the 'cupids' said and Tessa did as she was told. Then a large wreath rolled in, all of it white roses interlaced with each other. The class gasped. No one had ever received white roses (excluding the Shadowhunters) and no one had ever had so many before – all from the same person. There was a note attached to it and Tessa plucked it out of the wreath and read it.

** "If I had a flower for every time I thought of you… I could walk through my garden forever."**

It was a quote from Tennyson. That narrowed down a lot of people.

**You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall… is to fall in love with me.**

A pick up line…

**For Tess, who hates flowers and chocolates, but I'm sending her flowers anyways.**

And that narrowed it down to one person. Tessa stared at her flowers, entranced.

_White means pure love…_ that was what Will had said.

"Excuse me?" the 'cupids' handed Tessa more flowers then.

"_More flowers?_" came the outraged cry of the class – led by Jessamine.

"Shut up, Jessie," Cecily shouted and Jessamine fell silent. It was the last of the flowers she received and by this, she was even more troubled. A purple and pink flower were tied together by the stem. A note was attached to it.

**I admire, I love and I hate. It is only human. And though flowers are a horrible way to say it all, I'm saying it here. I am too cowardly to face you. Too shy to do what is right. But I want you to know that I'll never forget you, even if you forget me. Do not let this ruin your day, Tessa. And remember that I'm always near, always there with a helping hand.**

Tessa could interpret it as being stalker-like, but the card sounded so sincere. Despite the card's instruction to not let it affect Tessa, it did anyways. Staring between the purple and pink flowers and the large wreath of white, Tessa was deeply conflicted.

**I really like my chapter title. Alliteration for the win, bros!**

**I'm hoping to wrap up this story quickly because on July 15th I'm... -chokes with tears- GOING TO EUROPE. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**And unfortunately, there's no WIFI on a boat. Well there is, but i'm way too poor to afford WIFI on a cruise. I'm heading to lots of different places and I probably won't be able to update for a while. BUT, I'm going to bring my laptop and write like crazy and once I come back, I'm going to BOMBARD you all with chapters.**

**BUT that's a possibility. I might be able to finish the story before my vacation date, but I'm also moving and it's just really eugh. **

**SOOO. I'm going to try to update every other day. So yeah. **

**ANYWAAYS, I'm sure you know who the white carnations are from (like no, duh.) and the purple and pink ones are a little harder but it's easy all the same.**

**In Boys Over Flowers, the mom was probably the biggest antagonist and I think that i should add her. SO i did.**

**BUT, everyone needs a helping hand so EDMUND HERONDALE TO THE RESCUE.**

**originally, i was going to make EDMUND the bad parent, but then i thought to my other story (Secrets, Literature and Sydney Carton - please go read and favourite it! and ah hem for the shameless advertising XD) and Edmund was already the bad parent in that one, so I'm making Linette the bad one this time.**

**So. That was a long AN. Long for me, at least.**

**AND THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for your reviews and support because i needed that after my severe writer's block and stuff. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIMEE**


	17. Financial Problems

"So… it's from no one?" Cecily asked, inspecting the card again.

"It doesn't have initials, does it?" Tessa said, crossing her arms.

"We can go check for fingerprints," Sophie suggested.

"This isn't an episode of CSI, though maybe…" Cecily said doubtfully. "My dad has some buddies at the police station…"

"Whatever," Tessa sighed. "I need to find another job."

"Tessa, are you insane?" Sophie questioned. "You already have a job at the library, at the post office _and_ at the gas station."

"It's not enough," Tessa huffed. "My father's probably going to get fired soon. My mother already is working overtime and I need to find some money for my family."

"There's an ice cream shop down the block from the Institute. They're hiring," Cecily said.

Tessa smiled wryly. "_Everything _is down the block from the Institute."

Cecily shrugged. "What can I say? The Institute is the center of the _world._"

"They said they were going to make the Institute a boarding school if students wanted it. And another school at the States. There are too many people that have to move for the Institute and a lot of good students can't come because of that," Sophie said suddenly.

"So?" Tessa asked.

"Tuition is going to get more expensive and scholarships are going to be harder to get because there's going to be more students," Sophie said, frowning. Cecily didn't look that affected – probably because her parents owned most of the Institute.

Tessa wanted to scream though.

Her exams were coming quickly, she had to juggle three jobs and one more soon and she simply did not have enough money to afford it all. "I'm going to talk it out with my mother. I'm going to go to public school. Maybe move back to New York with Nate…" Tessa said.

"What?" Cecily said, wide awake. "You can't move back!"

"I have no money to stay in a private school, Cecily!" Tessa said exasperatedly. "I know I hide it really well, but my parents have been losing so much money since I entered the Institute! Even with scholarship! They're growing white hairs already!"

"But…"

"No buts," Tessa said sharply. "Exams are coming, I'm going to have four jobs and I still have sketching lessons with Gabriel, Mandarin lessons with Jem and fighting lessons with Will. I am _overbooked._"

"Tessa you don't need four jobs…" Sophie said gently, but Tessa's gray eyes flashed, making Sophie shut up immediately.

"You don't need sketching, fighting _or_ Mandarin lessons," Cecily argued.

Tessa bit her lip. "I really like sketching and fighting though… And I need the lessons for Mandarin to pass my language elective. I can quit the lessons then…"

"No!" Cecily said, holding her hands up. "If you like it… then you should keep doing it."

"I made a perfect schedule," Tessa announced then. "Every weekday, I'll wake up at five…"

"Five?" Cecily demanded.

"Yes," Tessa said. "And I'll do my post office job. I just have to deliver some letters around a few neighbourhoods. And at seven – when I'm done – I'll go back to the Institute and study until school starts. I juggled my schedule a bit so that during free periods, I'm doing Mandarin Tuesdays and Thursdays on free periods and sketching Monday and Wednesday for free periods. The job at the library is… right after school from Monday to Friday until seven and then I'll work at the gas station until midnight," Tessa said.

"You only have five hours to sleep on the weekdays!" Cecily argued.

Tessa continued as if she hadn't heard Cecily at all. "Then on Sunday and Saturday, I'll sleep in."

"Good," Sophie said with a sigh of relief.

"Until seven a.m."

"Theresa Gray! I object!" Cecily said, standing and putting her hands on her hips. Tessa ignored the younger Herondale though.

"The ice cream shop is opened on weekends right? Of course it is. I'll ask for a job there and see if I can work from seven to whatever time. Then studying until eleven at night. Perfect!" Tessa said. While she was saying all this, she was writing down her schedule.

"I guess I can cut back on studying a bit and make room to hang out with you guys," Tessa said, twirling her pencil with her fingers. "I forgot something… Oh yeah! Fighting lessons. Whatever. I'll get Will to wake up early. Seven to twelve. Then twelve to five I'll work at the ice cream shop. Then the rest I'll study."

"Tessa, you're barely sleeping then!" Sophie argued.

"I don't have time to sleep!" Tessa shrieked. "In a week, I barely scrap up six hundred pounds a week! I don't want my family to live on the streets again!"

"Wait. What do you mean by again?" Cecily asked. But Tessa was already packing her things and she stalked out of the Institute library, heading to her sketching lessons with Gabriel.

…

"The girl says she was going to work at your ice cream shop, Mr. Herondale," Patrick said. Edmund Herondale shot Patrick a look. "Sorry, _Edmund_," Patrick amended. "Her schedule is completely booked and she is only sleeping an approximate average of forty-one hours a week, despite that she should be sleeping at the minimum of fifty-six hours a week."

"Oh, Angel," Edmund said, rubbing his forehead.

"She earns around six hundred pounds a week," Patrick reported.

"Only seven hundred?" Edmund said in disbelief. "She has three jobs but she only has six hundred?"

"Her words also suggested that her family had once lived on the streets."

"Oh Angel," Edmund said again, slumping in his seat. "I thought Tessa's family was pretty well off."

"You thought they were an average family. I checked their living arrangements. They have a decent sized house, but they live in one of the worst neighbourhoods – that's why it's so cheap – but Tessa has to bike or walk to school. And deliver mail."

Edmund sighed heavily. "I can offer her more money… get her to quit her jobs."

"It would seem suspicious though, sir – I mean Edmund. A small ice cream shop offering her more than six hundred pounds a week?" Patrick said.

"So twenty pounds an hour?" Edmund said, asking Patrick for his opinion. "She can work from three to eight – so five hours. Each day she would earn a hundred pounds… And if she works every week day, that's only five hundred. If she works on the weekends, I'll give her bonuses. So raise it to thirty on weekends and we aren't including tips. So then that's three hundred. Add it with the other pounds makes it eight hundred a week. Perfect."

"You are generous, Edmund," Patrick said.

"The girl needs her sleep," Edmund said simply. "If she wakes early on the weekends, she'll still have time for her friends in the afternoon."

"I'll step in for interviews instead of Rose tomorrow then," Patrick said.

"Please," Edmund said. Edmund picked up his cup of tea from the coffee table and took it sip. The tea was already cold and Edmund put it down in its saucer with a little _clink _and a sigh, once again rubbing his forehead as he thought out the maths.

"It will seem odd, but I'm sure Tessa won't question it," Patrick said.

"Hopefully. If she does, just raise the offer by a smidge for _moral fiber_ or something along those lines. Tell her to quit all her other jobs or something," Edmund said.

"I'll do that," Patrick said, nodding.

"Thank you, Patrick. I believe you said that she should be heading towards her interview soon? You should go," Edmund said. With a slight nod, Patrick left, leaving Edmund alone with his thoughts.

The girl was too hardworking – absolutely perfect for Will. She was stubborn too and not a pushover…

Oh, Angel. Edmund was turning into one of those mother hens that planned their children's wedding before they were even dating! Edmund shuddered before taking another sip of his cold tea – forgetting that it was cold. Frowning, Edmund put it back onto the saucer as he forgot about everything he had to do except for his son's happiness.

…

"I can't possibly take so much money!" Tessa argued.

"It is not much," Mr. Rockwood insisted. The man had told Tessa his name was Patrick but Tessa refused to call Patrick anything but Mr. Rockwood.

"Eight hundred pounds per week?" Tessa asked incredulously. "For only thirty-five hours?"

"Weekend have bonuses," Mr. Rockwood shrugged. "I've decided to raise it to nine hundred."

"What?!" Tessa said.

"Just take the generous offer, Miss Gray," Mr. Rockwood said. "Manning the cashier is important as well."

"I cannot possibly take so much money!" Tessa said, repeating herself.

"Nine hundred fifty."

"But!" Tessa said.

"Miss Gray, I'm adding money for your moral fiber," Mr. Rockwood said. "It is hard to find an honest person these days. What's stopping you anyways? We all have jobs so we earn money. We earn money so that we can pay for our living needs. Isn't it better to have more money than less?"

Tessa bit her lip. "I don't like earning what I don't deserve," Tessa said.

"One thousand."

"But…!" Tessa said.

"You realize that people would take advantage of this and raise it higher and higher by refusing. Are you one of those people, Miss Gray? Those people who just take advantage of a man's generosity?" Mr. Rockwood said.

"No, of course not!" Tessa exclaimed.

"Then, accept the offer!"

"Alright!" Tessa said.

And that concluded the strangest job interview Tessa had ever been to.

…

"I'm glad you've returned to human hours," Cecily said through the phone. Tessa was lying on her bed, staring at her white ceiling. She was holding a three-way call with Cecily and Sophie.

"I'll meet you at the Institute gates in five. I don't want to waste money on phone bills," Tessa said worriedly.

"Theresa Adele Gray!" came the shrieks from Sophie and Cecily. Tessa hung up then, grabbing her bag to leave.

"Tessa!" came her mother's voice. Tessa was surprised. Her mother was usually working at that time. Tessa entered the kitchen to see her mother's worried face, holding sheets of paper in her hand.

"Look at these bills," Elizabeth Gray said worriedly.

Tessa stared at the overall price, swearing profusely in her head. "I'm earning more now, Mother. I can pay for…"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I shouldn't be taking your money! Save it up for university or something."

"We can move to a smaller house," Tessa suggested. Elizabeth groaned.

"We can live in a motel…" Tessa said doubtfully.

"Your father and I are going back to New York."

"What?!" Tessa shouted.

"Our jobs there are still open and they offer us more money. We can send money to you that way," Elizabeth said.

"I'm coming with you! I can go to that public school…" Tessa said.

Elizabeth shook her head. "You need to stay here and live out your dreams. Ask Sophie and her parents to see if you can live with them."

"No!" Tessa objected.

"Too late," Elizabeth said sadly. "We already planned it out and everything."

"_Without me?_" Tessa asked in disbelief.

"Tessie… it's for the best. It's the only way we can support your schooling," Elizabeth said.

"Don't even," Tessa said angrily, storming out the door.

**I apologize if the money probably is kinda unrealistic. **

**So yeah... This was a just a chapter to show you how much Tessa's family had fallen in the financial department. The big guns (A.K.A. Linette Herondale) will come in the next chapter. **


	18. Meeting the Herondales

Tessa arrived in front of the Herondale house. Tessa had been there only once before, when Sophie and Tessa were sleeping over at Cecily's house for a girls' night. Well, more like mansion. There was a fountain in the front yard, beautiful and elegant in stone. The entire building was probably the same size as the Institute and flowers and plants outlined their property.

Sighing, Tessa walked to the front doors, ringing the doorbell. Sophie didn't have enough room to let her stay. Hopefully Cecily would let her stay. Cecily and Tessa were roughly the same size, though Cecily was more curvy and Tessa taller, but Tessa didn't really think it through when she stormed out of her house. She had left her books, her clothes and her money at the house, only bringing with her a twenty dollar bill and her cell phone – that was on low battery.

Finally, the door opened and revealed a woman – probably in her mid-thirties – wearing a maid's outfit. "Yes?" the maid asked.

"I'm looking for Cecily Herondale?" Tessa questioned. "I'm her friend, Tessa Gray."

Recognition flashed in the maid's eyes and she nodded. "Please come in, Miss Gray," the maid said, bowing. Tessa twitched uncomfortably.

"No need to bow and call me Miss Gray," Tessa said. "Call me Tessa."

The maid nodded before ushering Tessa inside and leading her upstairs. The mansion had four floors and Cecily was on the top. Her room was the entire fourth floor – much like a loft with window walls. The stairs leading up to her room were not stairs, but a ladder through a trapdoor.

Her room was bigger than Tessa's house. Tessa had to grimace as she thought about it more. Her _bathroom_ was bigger than Tessa's house.

Tessa climbed up the ladder, pushing the trapdoor open to find Cecily lounging on her bed, headphones on as she flipped through a magazine.

"Excuse me, Miss Herondale," Tessa said, imitating a posh, British voice.

Cecily looked up, staring incredulously at Tessa. She surged forward, hugging Tessa tightly. "What are you doing here?" Cecily asked, leading Tessa further into her room.

"Ran out of my house. Never going back. Can I wear your clothes?" Tessa asked, aiming for a nonchalant voice as she fell back onto Cecily's large bed. Cecily's eyes widened.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

Tessa grimaced. "Get Sophie here. Then I'll explain."

The trapdoor to Cecily's loft-like room opened once more, but it was not a maid's bonnet that came through first, but a messy head of black hair. "Girls' night, eh?" Will smirked. "I'm joining."

Cecily threw one of her pillows at him, but Will dodged it gracefully, entering Cecily's bedroom.

"I still don't think it's fair that you have the biggest room," Will said, sitting on Cecily's desk chair. Cecily's room was surprisingly neat – but Tessa knew better. Sophie had forced Cecily to clean it.

"I'm the girl of the house. And the youngest," Cecily shrugged, as if that explained everything.

"You're younger by ten minutes," Will said, rolling his eyes.

"Still younger."

"Whatever," Tessa interrupted. "Get your friends – and just Jem, Gabe and Gideon please. And Cecily, quickly call Sophie. My phone's practically dead." Tessa took out her old and battered phone and pressed the button to turn it on. The screen stayed black. "Yeah, it's dead," Tessa said sourly.

"You realize _Mother_," Will said, with severe distain in his voice, "Is coming back today, right? Her business trip ended early," Will told Cecily.

"I know," Cecily sighed. The Herondale twins' blue eyes fixed themselves on Tessa, who shifted under their stare. "I don't know how she'll react to you and Sophie being here," Cecily frowned.

"What do you mean?" Tessa asked.

"Our _mother_," Will said distastefully, "Only biologically, mind you, doesn't like anybody that's…"

"Not as rich as you," Tessa finished.

Cecily shrugged helplessly. But she texted the other Shadowhunters and Sophie anyways, and sat beside Tessa on her bed.

Tessa sighed. "You don't mind if I stay here with you, do you?" Tessa asked. "I can always ask Sophie and even Jem, maybe."

"Jem?" Cecily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We _are_ friends, you know," Tessa said, hugging Cecily's pillow to her chest.

"You didn't mention Gabriel or Gideon," Cecily noted.

"That's because it would be awkward with them. I know Jem the best and besides, Gabriel's dating you and if Gideon doesn't grow a pair and ask Sophie out, then I'm smacking him," Tessa said.

"Not very lady-like, are you Miss Gray?" Will said, grinning. "But don't worry. I like you like this much better."

Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Man, the tension in this room," Cecily shuddered, eying both Will and Tessa.

"We're just friends," Tessa said. She didn't notice Will's face slightly falling.

Cecily scowled. "Don't worry, Will," Cecily said. "She'll come around. And if I'm not maid of honour, I'm at least going to be the wedding planner."

"When we get married," Tessa scoffed, "Cecily isn't coming _near_ me."

"You said _when_," Will said, raising an eyebrow. Tessa didn't take back her words though, glancing at both Herondales.

"Well, that made me feel loads better," Will said cheerily. "Let's just elope to Vegas right now, Tess." Tessa only rolled her eyes, but once again she did not deny anything.

Why didn't she? Tessa didn't even know. But Will was growing on her and honestly? Tessa didn't mind it at all.

…

Tessa explained it all and her friends listened with rapt attention, not saying a word but always scowling. "So that's why I need to stay with someone. I might go back at get my things, but I really don't want to see my parents," Tessa said.

"Tessa…" Sophie began.

"It's alright. I know you don't have any room," Tessa said, offering Sophie a reassuring smile. "Though I like your house over this place," Tessa grinned.

"It's too big, too empty and too…" Cecily began, but Will finished.

"Too ugly. I mean, stone walls are so medieval times," Will shuddered. "It's like I'm living in a prison."

"My house is open…" Gabriel said, shrugging. "Not sure how Tatiana would like you but… and my dad is very…"

"No," Tessa said, drawing her knees to her chest. "Benedict Lightwood is…"

"Just no," Gideon grinned. "We're not offended, Tessie. We know our dad isn't the best."

"That's because mine is," Cecily said, smiling from ear to ear.

All eyes flickered to Jem then. "I hope you don't mind just living with me. I have a big house but no people to share it with," Jem said.

"Wait, but you're a minor. You need someone to be with you," Tessa frowned.

Jem shrugged. "My uncle technically is my guardian, but he never comes home. Everything else I own is my money and under my name."

"Jem it is," Tessa announced.

"Wait," Will said. "Try here first. Jem's place is like a Shadowhunter sanctuary. I don't want you to destroy it."

Tessa shot Will a glare. "One week here then," Tessa said. "But I'm sleeping in Cecy's room."

"Aw," Will groaned playfully.

"We're going to have so much fun Tessa!" Cecily said gleefully. "I've always wanted to give someone else a manicure and I have dresses I can put you in!"

"We aren't going to play Tessa Barbie Doll," Tessa said, crossing her arms.

"You're no fun," Cecily pouted.

A knock sounded on Cecily's trapdoor.

"Come in!" Cecily hollered.

The door opened, revealing a man that looked very much like the Herondales. He had the trademark blue eyes, but his black hair was flecked with gray. His hairline was not like Will's. It didn't fall into his eyes, but his hairline was receding, revealing his forehead.

"I see you've brought the whole party home, Cecy," the man said, stepping into the room.

"Tessa came here first," Cecily said. "Then Will came in – probably because Tessa was here. If you get what I mean, Dad," Cecily winked. Dad. Edmund Herondale.

"Hello," Mr. Herondale waved. Everyone said a hello back.

"You don't mind if Tessa lives here with us, do you?" Will asked.

"No," Mr. Herondale said. "This house is too big for us – even with the maids and guards. But why?" Mr. Herondale asked, eyes flickering to Tessa. Tessa wasn't sure what flashed through his eyes. Curiosity, interest and _recognition_?

But that was impossible. Tessa had never met the Herondale patriarch until then.

"My parents are moving back to New York without me," Tessa said, biting her lip. "Something about living my dreams," she muttered under her breath, but it seemed like Mr. Herondale had caught the last part.

"The tuition fee is getting higher. I understand if they move back to earn more money for you," he said. Guilt leaked in and Tessa looked down.

"They didn't tell her until today, when everything was already decided," Will defended. "Besides, Tessa wanted to move back as well, but they didn't let her."

Mr. Herondale raised an eyebrow at his son. Tessa didn't know why. Was it because he defended her or because he was not used to Will being kind?

"Well, you're always welcomed here. Just make sure you don't tell my wife that you're on scholarship," Mr. Herondale said.

"Why not?" Tessa asked.

"Why does everybody else hate people on scholarship, Tessie?" Sophie sighed.

Tessa frowned. "Being scholarship isn't a bad thing. It means you're smart enough to earn one," Tessa said.

"I didn't get in on scholarship," Cecily said, crossing her arms.

"That's not necessarily true," Mr. Herondale interrupted. "There was a test to enter the Institute, correct? And you all passed with flying colours, earning yourself a scholarship. It's just that your mum paid full price – just to show that she could. And Benedict as well. If I'm not mistaken, James entered in using the scholarship."

Cecily clapped. "But why not just save the money, honestly," Cecily frowned. "Full price is expensive."

"Don't ask me how your mother's mind works," Mr. Herondale shrugged. "Twenty-five years with her and I still don't understand." Tessa grinned.

"And now that you're living with us," Cecily said. "You can quit your job at that ice cream shop!"

"Are you kidding me?" Tessa asked incredulously. "There's still university fees and I'm paying you back for everything I eat or use. And living fees as well. That ice cream shop gives me _one thousand pounds_ a week. That's insane. I still can't believe they offered me so much…" Tessa said. "I dropped my other jobs."

"You don't have to pay us anything," Mr. Herondale said. "You're a guest. It would be extremely rude to have my guest pay as if my home was a hotel. Don't worry about it, Miss Gray."

"How'd you know my last name was Gray?" Tessa asked.

"You will not believe how much I overhear," Mr. Herondale grinned. "Will's _always_ talking about you. It's hard not to know actually."

Cecily began laughing despite Will's reddening cheeks and glare.

"William Herondale is blushing!" Sophie pointed, laughing as well. Tessa only raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you," she said. With a nod and a smile, Mr. Herondale exited the room. Tessa walked over to Cecily's desk but she didn't sit in the chair, for Will was occupying it and sitting on Will was not a good alternative.

Opening a drawer, Tessa took out a textbook.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked.

"Studying. This completely cut into my studying hour," Tessa said, flipping the Biology textbook to the right page.

…

Cecily was checking out her large closet. "I hate that I can't wear red or yellow," Cecily frowned. "Red clashes with my eyes and yellow doesn't match my hair. I can't wear any bright colours," Cecily pouted. Tessa was dressed in a pair of Cecily's sweatpants and was studying her Math textbook then.

"Why do you even need a dress?" Tessa asked absentmindedly. Everyone had already left. Gideon had left to drop off Sophie and had returned for some kind of 'Shadowhunter Meeting' in Will's room.

"Oh right. My mum said that she was hosting some sort of ball with her business partners or whatever. Naturally, her kids have to go and the Shadowhunters don't miss an event because they're powerful people with powerful parents," Cecily explained.

"Jem…?" Tessa asked.

"Don't you know?" Cecily asked. "Jem's like a musical prodigy and he owns several businesses around the world under his name. His grandparents and parents left it to him. Benedict Lightwood does as well and you already know my parents. They're all going to be at the ball hosted here. Jem is going to be around shaking hands with everyone because technically he's the owner of everything, even if he's underage."

"I'm confused," Tessa sighed.

"You have to come," Cecily said.

"What?" Tessa asked. "Why? I didn't finish studying yet!"

"I don't care!" Cecily said stubbornly. "You can't stay in here!"

The trapdoor opened. And an elegant woman entered the room. She had a mane of black hair and her eyes were green though. There was no mistaking her. Linette Herondale. One of the most influential people in the world and third richest business woman.

"Cecily," Mrs. Herondale said. "Quickly get ready. Guests are coming in an hour." Then she seemed to take note of the frozen Tessa. "And who are you?" she asked. Her voice was cold and professional, unlike her husband's warm voice.

"Theresa Gray," Tessa said and she stood, almost robotically. She stood because it just seemed proper to stand when a lady entered the room and Mrs. Herondale's scrutinizing eyes seemed to force Tessa to stand.

"I've never heard of the Gray family…" Mrs. Herondale frowned.

_Because I'm poor_… Tessa thought.

"She's my friend from the Institute. Tessa takes English Literature with Will. That and she writes," Cecily said.

Mrs. Herondale nodded appraisingly. "Good subjects for a lady. I still don't understand why you're learning how to fight," Mrs. Herondale said distastefully, eying her daughter. Cecily merely shrugged.

"Do you play any instruments?" Mrs. Herondale asked Tessa.

"No, sorry," Tessa said. Tessa didn't understand why she apologized but the look the intimidating woman gave her made her feel small. As if she had committed some sort of sin by not playing an instrument.

"Well, both of you get ready. The ball is starting soon," Mrs. Herondale said. "And Cecily, this floor is suppose to be a storage and attic. Climbing up and down the ladder to reach your room is not very…"

"Lady-like?" Cecily spat. "Well I just like it here. Ella did too. Why did you think Will, Ella and I came up here so often when we were younger? Ella wasn't lady-like either."

Hurt flashed through the older woman's eyes and a deep sadness but those emotions were pushed out, quickly filled with anger. "You will not speak to your mother that way," Mrs. Herondale huffed before heading to the trapdoor.

"You weren't my mother since Ella died," Cecily shouted at her and Mrs. Herondale froze on her descent to the third floor but continued then.

Cecily was breathing hard, glaring at the door to her room.

"Are you alright?" Tessa asked, unsure of what she just witnessed.

"I'm fine," Cecily said, looking away. "Let's just get you a dress. Blue would look nice on you. Sorry, but I'm making you wear a corset and you're dress is fairly tight at the top. Those shirts you wear don't show your curves. You have hips for a reason, Tessa," Cecily said, looking through her closet once again. Her voice became cheery again as she talked to Tessa, but Tessa was sure Cecily was still hiding the grief of losing her sister and mother.

"I have hips so that I can move," Tessa said, rolling her eyes.

Cecily tossed Tessa a dress. "Put that on. I'll tie the strings for you."

Tessa sighed, putting on the dress. The dress was floor-length and corseted, just like Cecily had promised. The corset constricted Tessa's lungs from properly breathing and it was strapless. Not that it really mattered if it had a strap or not. Cecily tied the strings so tight that it would have stayed on no matter what.

The skirt of the dress was layered with sheer fabric – revealing Tessa's legs yet covering them at the same time.

"Blue looks good on you," Cecily praised. "Brings out your eyes. What do I do with your hair though?" Cecily wondered, tapping her index finger on her chin.

"I'll just tie it into a side ponytail," Tessa shrugged.

Cecily stared at Tessa in horror. "No! Just… no. I'll do an extra loose bun…" she said. "Sit," Cecily commanded and Tessa sat in Cecily's desk chair, careful to smooth out the wrinkles in the skirt of the dress. Cecily began braiding Tessa's long locks of hair that had grown out over the year. She left out Tessa's side bangs and wisps of hair at the front and looped the braid around itself, tying it all together. Then she sprayed Tessa's hair with hairspray, causing Tessa to cough and wave her arms around, trying to make the hairspray dissipate in front of her face. Cecily took a curler then, curling the wisps of hair around Tessa's face, but she left Tessa's bangs as it was.

"Why'd you have to use hairspray?" Tessa complained.

"To keep your hair as it is. Now thank me, because you look smoking hot," Cecily grinned, directing Tessa to the full length mirror inside Cecily's closet. Tessa smiled and thanked Cecily. "That's right," Cecily nodded. "Now I'm going to put on my dress and completely outshine you," Cecily winked.

Tessa rolled her eyes. "It's going to be hard though. After all, I _am_ the one that dressed you," Cecily said.

"Oh, shut up," Tessa said, shoving Cecily playfully. Cecily slipped on her dress then, a nice little black number that was knee length, offering a casual yet formal look. It fit Cecily's style completely, and like Tessa's dress, it was strapless and the back was nothing but lace. Cecily's dress was embroidered with a gold design and Cecily quickly braided her hair because she spent so much time on Tessa's that she didn't have much time for herself.

"Are you sure you don't have more time to make your hair more…" Tessa asked.

"My hair's already beautiful," Cecily interrupted. "Always is, you know? And my mum would kill us if we're late."

"How do we get down in dresses…?" Tessa asked awkwardly.

"I have a secret lift," Cecily winked. Pushing back her clothes in the walk-in closet, Cecily revealed the silver doors of an elevator – or lift, as the British call it. Cecily ushered Tessa inside and pushed her clothes back in its place, obscuring the girls' view of Cecily's bedroom. Cecily entered the lift and pressed the down button.

"It leads to the kitchen," Cecily said. "Very convenient."

Cecily led Tessa to the ballroom once they exited the lift and kitchen. "Ballroom B, I think…" Cecily said.

"You have more than one ballroom?" Tessa stared.

Cecily shrugged. "I have three. I don't see the need for it all, but whatever."

Tessa gaped once she entered the wide double doors to the Herondale Ballroom – Ballroom B, apparently. Tables of champagne filled one wall, with elegant foods as well. There was a stage as well, already filled with instruments and a band. A beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling that was decorated with a mural of cherubs flying in the sky.

Tessa did not feel jealous though, because with all this luxury, Tessa felt out of place. Like she did not belong where she was. She did not want all of it and Jem's place sounded more and more inviting.

Arms encircled Tessa's waist from behind then and without even looking back, she could tell that it was Will. Tessa didn't know how, but she knew. Will squeezed Tessa lightly before letting her go. His lips lingered at her ear though. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Tessa didn't show how much it affected her. She hugged the Lightwood brothers and Jem as well and with Cecily on her side entered the ballroom.

Linette Herondale was already there, waiting on the side with a red dress that looked slightly tacky, though elegant nonetheless. It made the matriarch of the Herondale family seem even older than she was and Tessa wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"My mum looks like she's freaking sixty," Cecily hissed in her ear. "Doesn't she know how to dress properly?"

So apparently, it was a bad thing.

As the night went by, Tessa danced twice with each Lightwood brother, four times with Will and was currently dancing with Jem for the fifth time. "I don't like this at all," Tessa said to Jem as he twirled Tessa under his arm. Jem moved with a grace that Tessa couldn't match and though she occasionally stepped on his toes, Jem only smiled and continued to lead Tessa in the dance, not showing that she actually stepped on him. Tessa had begun to get a hang of it when she danced with Jem and was very awkward when she danced with Will, though like Jem, was able to dance smoothly. When she danced with the Shadowhunters, it seemed as if she could dance well, but it was just them that could.

"Don't like what?" Jem asked.

"All of this. I can't take it," Tessa frowned. "This place is too grand," Tessa said.

"My house is still open, but you have to promise me that you'll make me breakfast," Jem grinned.

"Deal," Tessa vowed. "I make killer breakfast. Trust me."

"Then it's a deal," Jem said, smiling widely. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Linette Herondale conversing with a man dressed all in black. Mrs. Herondale was glaring at Tessa as she danced and she had no idea why.

"Why is Linette Herondale staring at me?" Tessa asked Jem quietly. Jem looked at Tessa, then at Mrs. Herondale.

"That's Richard. The man in black. He's a private investigator. Worked with my parents before they… never mind. Whatever that Linette found was not a good thing about you," Jem murmured.

"Great. Another person that hates me," Tessa groaned.

"Who else hates you?" Jem asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Tessa said sarcastically. "The student population of the Institute. They think I'm dating Will."

"Well, you're close to dating Will anyways. You'll be a great couple," Jem said. Tessa eyed Jem and his face was expressionless. Tessa's heart ached but she didn't know exactly why. The song ended then and Jem led Tessa off the dance floor.

Then a woman with glaring green eyes stood in front of her. "Miss Gray," Mrs. Herondale said in her cold voice. "Will you please come with me? _Alone_," she said, looking at Jem. Tessa allowed herself to be led out of the ballroom nervously. She didn't see Jem conversing silently with Will or Gabriel nudging Cecily and Gideon, staring at the retreating figures of Tessa and Linette Herondale.

Tessa didn't see Jem, Gabriel, Cecily and Gideon quietly follow them and she didn't see Will try to follow, but blocked by one _Jessamine Lovelace._

Mrs. Herondale led Tessa into an office – most likely her own. "I've heard you're on scholarship," she said, as if being on scholarship was a sin. Tessa nodded. "And that your family is rather… poor. Am I incorrect?" she asked mockingly. Tessa only nodded as a reply.

"Stay away from my children," Mrs. Herondale hissed. "I do not need poor filth lingering around them, trying to steal our money away. I do not trust you, Theresa Gray. Despite what you may think, you have no class, no elegance and I cannot stand you. I do not care for you and leave my children alone. I can see right through your act. You want our money. Well, you aren't getting it."

Every word she said made Tessa want to cry. "I…" Tessa began, but she was cut off.

The door to Linette Herondale's office opened, revealing the angry faces of Cecily Herondale, Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood and the absolute livid face of James Carstairs.

Jem surged forward first, glaring at Linette Herondale. "If you do not understand, then do not speak," he said. "Do not assume things that you do not know."

"I cannot believe you," Cecily said, tears in her eyes, taking a stand beside Tessa. "You…" Cecily shut her eyes, refusing to let the tears out. "She's one of my _best friends_ and you just… Are you _trying_ to make me friendless? I… I hate you!" Cecily shouted. "You… Get over it alright?! Ella died and you can't bring her back. Stop trying to inflict your anger on us! If anything, it's your fault!" Cecily screamed. She turned on her heel and left then, Gabriel and Gideon trailing after her.

"Let's go, Tessa," Jem whispered and Tessa followed, still frozen.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I don't even know," Jem said sadly. They didn't notice Edmund Herondale looking at them sadly as Tessa left the Herondale house.

"I'm sorry," Edmund Herondale said softly, knowing they couldn't hear it. "I'm so sorry."

**Longest chapter I've done for this story, I think. WOO!**

**The story should be over in around six to seven chapters. Hopefully I'll finish it soon enough. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	19. Wrath of the Herondales

Tessa sat in Jem's white Jeep. Jem was helping Cecily with her things and Cecily was going to live with Jem and Tessa – at least until she cools down.

They were going to go to Tessa's house first to pick up her things before heading to Jem's house.

As the car began to move, heading to Tessa's house, she looked at the Herondale property. The twinkling lights, the ballrooms, even the fountain and the _lift_ in their house…

Tessa was not poor, but compared to them, she was. Compared to them, she was practically a beggar on the streets. That was the crazy part of it all – just because Tessa struggled with her living finances, she's immediately seen as a gold digger. She would _never_ do that though. She didn't even know who the Herondales were until she arrived at the Institute.

Cecily and Tessa were sitting in the backseat and Tessa was in the middle seat so that Cecily could use her shoulder as a pillow. Cecily's eyes were closed and she was softly snoring, but her cheeks were still wet with salty tears.

"Don't believe a word she says, Tessa," Jem said, eyes firmly on the road. Tessa thought back to the time when Jem was yelling at Mrs. Herondale. His silver eyes were steeled with anger and hatred, cold and haunting. His posture was rigid and not like the relaxed Jem Tessa had came to know.

That Jem had scared Tessa, but it offered cool comfort when the anger was not directed at her, but _for_ her.

"I don't," Tessa sighed. "I just hate that she judges so quickly."

"Do you still want to date Will?" Jem asked abruptly.

Tessa didn't know how to respond. On one hand, she wouldn't _mind_ dating Will… But on the other… being friends with him was so comfortable, as easy as breathing. But he was also unpredictable, able to surprise Tessa. Will was Tessa's stress-reliever, someone she could banter with easily.

Would dating him change that?

"Never mind," Jem said. Tessa could not see his face, but something told her that she would be better off _not _seeing it. "Would you like to stay friends with Will?" Jem asked.

"Yes," Tessa said immediately.

"Then you cannot, under _any_ circumstance let Linette know," Jem said grimly. "Most likely, we're on her black list because we 'took away her children' or something bogus like that. She can ruin you very easily. You could be kicked out of the Institute. For me, Linette isn't going to do anything yet, because I'm still powerful and I have things she wants. So you're going to be under my protection until you're out of the Institute. Then, it's out of my hands," Jem sighed.

"Under your protection?" Tessa asked.

"From tonight, Linette can immediately see that you're friends with the most influential people in London – me, Will, Cecily, Gabriel and Gideon. She's not going to completely mess with you if we're your friends because that could risk her business relationships with me and Benedict Lightwood.

"Oh…" Tessa said. "I really hate business," she sighed.

Jem chuckled. "Me too."

…

Jem's house was absolutely… Jem-like. There were plants everywhere, offering fresh air and oxygen. The house had plenty of large windows, making it seem very open and it was very… _white._ Pure.

It was the size of an average house – not as small as Tessa's in the bad neighbourhood, but not as big as the Herondale house. It was perfect.

Jem carried Cecily inside and Tessa began to lug their things into the house. She got up to three suitcases before Jem came back out.

"I'll get the rest," Jem said. "Go upstairs and pick a room. There's seven rooms in this house, but I made the rooms on the main floor into a music studio and the basement storage – so technically there's only four. I already took the master bedroom and Cecily took one… and my uncle has one… so I guess you don't even have to pick!" Jem grinned.

"Alright then," Tessa said. She grabbed a box from the trunk of the Jeep before going inside. Her suitcase was already upstairs – thanks to Jem – and she only had one. Cecily had about four and she didn't even bring all of her clothes. Tessa grinned thinking about it.

She dropped the box in her room. It was a rather plain room, with olive green walls and a queen-sized bed with white sheets. There was even a small bookshelf, though it wasn't filled. Absolutely perfect for Tessa. It was attached to its own bathroom and Tessa was grateful for it. Dropping the box on her new desk, she began to unpack a bit. Tessa was still in her borrowed dress, but it was surprisingly easy to move in.

Her battered copies of books went on the small shelf near the desk and pictures and awards went on the desk. The award for winning a creative writing contest… the picture of Tessa and her family in New York…

She didn't want to think about it anymore. Finished with her box, she moved onto the clothes, and put her clothes in the closet almost robotically.

A knock came on her door. Tessa walked to the door, opening it to reveal Cecily, now wearing pajamas, but her eyes were still swollen and red.

Tessa ushered her inside and Cecily sat down on the bed. "The worst part of it all… is that I don't regret my words," Cecily said, her tone almost… empty.

Tessa didn't speak.

"She's been dictating my life for so long… and Ella even more. The reason why Ella and Will snuck out to go 'clubbing' that night was because we rarely got out of the house. It wasn't the first time we had done it. One of us would always stay behind to keep our cover and that night was me on cover duty. We never got to hang out with our friends and we barely had any – because our family was just so intimidating. Also, our mum did the same thing she did to you – screamed at our friends until they left us alone," Cecily said, her eyes watering. "I don't see her as my mum anymore. She's always been suffocating, but since Ella died, it's been even worse. I feel bad for Will, and one day, he'll join us. And until my mum learns from her mistake, I'm not going back."

…

Will kicked the pebble as hard as he could, sending it flying into the fountain. Tessa had left. Cecily had left. Ella had _died._ Who did he have left?

He sat down on the edge of the fountain, a spray of water hitting his back. It was refreshing though. The summer sun beat down on him and the water was welcome. It was June and his birthday was tomorrow. When people guessed his birthday, they would always guess the coldest months and never the warmest. Was it because Will himself was cold? Tessa was a winter baby though, and she was one of the warmest people he had ever met. Jem was born in the spring, a refreshing and renewing season, just like he was.

Will was born in the summer. Perhaps it was because of his hotheadedness and winter was the season for the cool and calm people.

"Will."

Magnus Bane sat down beside him.

"How did you even find me?" Will asked gloomily.

"What can I say," Magnus shrugged. "I'm simply brilliant. I pop up whenever you need me."

Will muttered something under his breath.

"No, I'm not your fairy godmother. Though fairy wings would look nice on me, wouldn't it? All the glitter," Magnus grinned.

"How did you even hear… you know what. Never mind," Will sighed.

"Just move out and go find Tessa," Magnus said. "As simple as that. Go get a job and stop being the spoiled brat that you are!" Magnus said cheerily.

"It's not that easy, Magnus," Will said.

"Why isn't it easy? You move out and then you move in with Jem, Cecily and Tessa. Duh," Magnus said, flicking Will's ear. "I thought you were smarter than this, William," Magnus said, shaking his head. "I suppose we all are disappointed."

Will scowled. "What about my mother?"

"She's an absolute bi… I mean, wench, anyways," Magnus shrugged. "I'm trying to refrain from swearing. It's the new _in._"

Will, however, had no such qualms. He unleashed a string of swear words about his family, shouting them as loud as he could.

"Do you want me to help you pack?" Magnus asked, the same cheery tone in his voice.

…

It's been a week since Will moved in with the rest of them and honestly? They were all feeling a lot better. Tessa and Jem got their friend back and Cecily got her brother back. They were reunited again. Gideon and Sophie had began dating and Tessa got even closer to Will.

Summer had arrived and the Shadowhunters and the three girls often hung outside on Jem's yard, enjoying the sun.

It was immensely unfair that Tessa didn't get tanned. Nor did Jem, actually. But the Herondales both got amazing tans, looking sun-kissed and gorgeous. Sophie's normally pale skin turned a nice brown and her nose was peeling. Gabriel and Gideon's skin tone looked the same as Sophie and Tessa wanted to curse because all of their tans looked amazing and Tessa's skin was still white and lifeless.

"It's not fair," Tessa whined.

"I'm not tanned either, Tessa," Jem said, amused at Tessa's complaints.

"But you look _good_. I look like a washed out doll."

Tessa fell back onto the couch, head lolling to the side when a picture frame caught Tessa's attention. Tessa picked up the picture frame, staring at the picture inside it. It was a picture of a family. There was a man and a woman, both handsome in their features, standing behind a little boy. The man was British, Tessa could tell, and had blond hair that looked almost white. The woman was Asian and dark brown hair that looked almost black. It wasn't as dark as Will's, but dark nonetheless.

The boy looked like a copy of both parents, with the same nose as the father but the same hair as the mother. Even in a picture, Tessa could see the rich brown eyes that they all shared. It was a close-up picture, and Tessa could see the flecks of gold in the boy's eyes.

"That's me," Jem said quietly. Tessa was startled, dropping the picture onto her lap. "That's my parents and that's me."

Tessa took a look at the boy's brown eyes and then Jem's silver ones.

"They died, in a car accident, much like Ella did. We were on a fishing trip…" Jem said, his eyes glazing over as he reminisced. "And I had left my favourite hat back on the shore. I made them go back for it. When we turned around to go back home after I had retrieved my hat, a deer came out of nowhere, making my father swerve and we fell into a ditch, hitting the tree. My father died on impact but my mother… she did as she could to get me out of there. When I got out, I called for the ambulance but they were too late. She had lost too much blood, especially because of the scrapes and cuts she had gotten from trying to save me."

Tessa didn't dare move or talk.

"Later on, they found out that I had a disease. It drained me of my health, of my strength, and even my colour," Jem said, laughing humourlessly. His laugh was cold and haunting, making Tessa shudder. "I can't tan anymore. I'm always going to stay white. My hair's always going to be this colour and my eyes are always going to stay what it is. By the time they found a cure, I was practically half-dead. It feels like… never mind," Jem said, shaking his head.

"You can tell me anything," Tessa pressed.

"It feels like that the boy that Jem once was before had died, along with his appearance, in the car crash." Tessa turned to see Will, standing right behind Jem.

"I should have known," Jem sighed, his somber attitude changing into a more lighthearted one at the sight of Will. The relationship between Jem and Will astounded Tessa, really. The bond between the two boys was so strong, as if nothing could break it apart. As if they were tied together.

"Jem wasn't always like this, you know," Will said to Tessa, giving her a small smile. "He was once like me – brash, bold and absolutely annoying."

Tessa looked at Jem who shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"But then when the crash happened, he turned into calm Jem," Will said, gesturing to Jem. "It was a good change because poor Gideon couldn't stand all three of us. So now we have to calm people – Gideon and Jem – and two hotheaded people," Will grinned.

"We still can't handle them," Jem smiled.

"Well, I think Sophie's looking for you, James," Will said. "Something about chocolate and flowers," Will shrugged.

Jem cursed. "Yeah… I sent Sophie those red carnations and some chocolate but I wrote down on the card that it was from _Gideon_ and…"

"James Carstairs?" Tessa asked. "Doing something… _devious?_ What happened to this world?"

"Who knows, Tess," Will said, mocking a sigh. "Who will ever know?"

"Oh shut up. I was doing them a favour," Jem said, taking one of the couch pillows and throwing it at Will. His aim had deadly precision and hit Will's shocked face. Tessa could only laugh.

Jem stood gracefully, not bother to acknowledge the scowl on Will's face and he exited the room.

…

After a quick lunch, everyone shuffled outside to enjoy the sun again, but Tessa wasn't even going to bother, knowing that the sun would have almost no effect on her skin. She curled up onto Jem's couch, holding a book in her hands, ready for a relaxing day.

Then Will came back inside. Tessa sighed, knowing that nothing was relaxing with Will around.

"You know, Tess," Will said, sitting down beside her, "We should start dating."

Tessa raised an eyebrow. "Why should we?"

"Because I really like you," Will explained. "So because I really like you, you should give the poor guy – which is me, if you didn't catch on…" Tessa rolled her eyes, "… a chance," Will finished.

"Fine," Tessa said.

"And I know what you're going to say, but before you turn me down… wait," Will froze. "Did you just say _fine?"_

Tessa wanted to laugh at the expression on Will's face.

"I did, actually," Tessa said.

A big, joyful smile appeared on Will's face. "This is great! We have to tell the world!" Will said, his voice almost… _squealing._

"I'm pretty sure you already _did_ tell the world," Tessa said wryly.

"Well I'm telling them again," Will said, running out of the room to tell everybody.

Tessa sighed. Will had grown on her and Tessa could see that Will was trying. He really was. So Tessa was going to give him a chance. It wasn't hard to say yes. It was actually harder to say yes.

Then Cecily and Sophie rushed into the living room. "I told you so!" Cecily shouted.

"Angel, your babies are going to be so cute!" Sophie squealed.

"Dibs on maid of honour," Cecily hooted.

"As long as wedding planner," Sophie said.

"No, I want to plan the wedding!" Cecily pouted.

"You already have maid of honour!" Sophie complained.

"Stop!" Tessa shouted. Her two best friends froze. "I agreed to go out with him. I didn't agree to marry him!"

"Dating is the gateway to marriage. Trust me when I say my brother is extravagant. When he proposes, you'll be crying and kissing and hugging and everything," Cecily grinned.

"Well he's not going to propose on the first date, so it doesn't matter," Tessa said, arms crossed.

"Technically, it's not because you've been on dates before," Sophie pointed out. "You've just never officially been dating."

Tessa thought about it. "But Will announced to the school they were official," Cecily protested.

"That didn't really count though," Sophie said.

"Fine, but you both _have_ been on dates with each other before," Cecily said. "So there."

"So he might actually propose!" Sophie grinned.

"He's not going to, so don't bother," Tessa said, but she couldn't help but have her own grin creep onto her face.

"That's right, Miss Gray. He's never going to." Tessa turned around to see the cold face of Linette Herondale.

"Shut up, Linette," Cecily scowled.

"I'm your mother, Cecily," Mrs. Herondale said, eyes narrowing. "You will treat me with respect."

"No you're not," Cecily said, biting her lip. "Not if you're such a…" Sophie clamped a hand over Cecily's mouth before she could swear.

"I don't know what tricks you've been playing," Mrs. Herondale said, her cold green eyes on Tessa. "But leave my family alone. You've already taken my children away from me, you witch," Mrs. Herondale scowled.

"What in the name of the Angel are you doing here?" Will asked, coming into the room, flanked by his Shadowhunters.

"You two, come with me now," Mrs. Herondale said, green eyes flashing.

"What are you… no," Will said, scoffing.

Mrs. Herondale snapped her manicured fingers and eight very buff body guards appeared.

"Grab them," Mrs. Herondale hissed. And they surged forward. But everyone in that room could put up a fight. They just didn't know. Five bodyguards went for the Shadowhunters and three went for the girls. Tessa met them with a kick to the head, stunning one of them. She swung a punch another one while Sophie made sure the one Tessa had kicked would stay down. But this bodyguard was wary of Tessa already and dodged her fist. But once again, Tessa knew what to do. Will had taught her well. The bodyguard had dodged Tessa's fist and went straight into Tessa's strong kick.

Another one down. Cecily had made quick work of the body guard she had been dealing with and the Shadowhunters had already taken down the rest of them.

Mrs. Herondale stood alone, angry and raging. "You're my children!" she shrieked. "You're suppose to be defending _me_ and loving _me!"_

"You're our mother!" Cecily shouted back. "You aren't suppose to send bodyguards after your own children and attack us! You aren't suppose to dictate our lives and scare away our friends!"

"It's your fault isn't it?" Mrs. Herondale asked, cold eyes back on Tessa. In two steps, Mrs. Herondale stood in front of Tessa. They were of equal height, but in all her rage, it felt like Mrs. Herondale was taller.

_Smack._

Tessa's cheek stung and she could feel a very red handprint on her face. Mrs. Herondale's hand was still upraised as she glared down at Tessa.

But Cecily had gotten there first, slapping her own mother as hard as she could.

"Get out of my house," Jem snarled. Mrs. Herondale was frozen though, finally registering the fact that her own daughter had just slapped her.

The bodyguards stood uneasily and took the frozen Mrs. Herondale out of the house.

Will was by Tessa's side immediately. "Angel, I'm so sorry, Tessa," Will said, apologizing over and over again.

"It's fine," Tessa said, staring at the door from which Mrs. Herondale had just left.

Will led Tessa outside as the others tried to fix Jem's living room. The Shadowhunters and the bodyguards had knocked down most of Jem's plants.

"I'm sorry," Will apologized again. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think she would come and…"

Will was cut off.

Tessa had brought Will's face down to her level with her hands, freezing him with her eyes. Their faces were simply an inch apart.

"Shut up, Will," Tessa smiled before pressing her lips gently to his.

**This chapter bounced around a lot. From the kind of serious mode with Jem's back story and then more cheerful with Will and Tessa - then Cecily and Sophie and then the LINETTE HERONDALE**

**its yeah.**

**Next chapter's going to have more JEM!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

**THATS RIGHT.**

**More. Freaking. James. Carstairs.**

**SO STAY TUNED AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

**Until then!**


	20. Hatred, Regret and Love

"This sucks!" Cecily said, crossing her arms. "Stupid buff bodyguards," she said, cursing them. "Why did they have to knock over the plants?!" Cecily wiped her forehead, but in doing so, left a trail of soil and dirt across it.

The dirt had spilled on the white carpet, though most of it had fallen on the hardwood floor. "Where the heck is Will and Tessa?" Gabriel said, cursing as a pot fell out of his grip and crashed to the floor, making more dirt spill.

"I'll go get them," Jem sighed as he went to wash his hands quickly, ridding his hands of the dirt.

He walked outside into the backyard and the first thing was Tessa and Will kissing, arms wrapped around each other. Jem froze but quickly regained composure, walking back inside quickly and praying to the Angel that they did not see him.

"I'm going to go for a coffee," Jem said to his friends tersely. By this time, Will and Tessa walked back in, hands linked. "Bye," Jem said quickly before walking out the front door to his waiting Jeep.

Jem didn't know where he was going. He was just driving, holding the tears in. One leaked out onto his cheek and he cursed, wiping it away hastily.

"You knew this was going to happen, James," Jem muttered. "You knew."

It didn't lessen the pain though. Why did Jem let it go so far? Why did he allow himself to love Tessa? Jem was an absolute idiot. Blind, stupid hope kept him in the same place for too long, and Jem got burned.

Like a fool, he stood there, waiting for Tessa to fall into his arms, but that wasn't going to happen. Jem _knew_ that Tessa liked – perhaps even _loved_ – Will. He wasn't going to destroy their happiness. But Jem couldn't help but feel that it was always _him_ that was hurting. Always _him_ that had to sacrifice it all.

It was a stupid feeling – after all, it only happened once, and that once was Tessa.

Will deserved it. He had lost so much. Tessa deserved it. She needed him.

But what about Jem? Jem who had lost his parents, his family, his strength and his own _identity_ in a car crash? Jem was fading as well, and he didn't have someone to anchor himself to. Everything seemed to slip away from Jem's grasp.

Why does this world have so many tragedies? Death, sin, greed – the world was not a safe place to be. Sadness, depression, anger…

But Jem could not feel hatred. He could not hate his dear Will, his brother in everything but blood. He could not hate Tessa, who was so innocently beautiful. He could not hate them, and Jem had nowhere to unleash the swirling feelings inside him. It was absolutely insane and annoying to do so, but Jem had no other choice. He could not confide in Will or Tessa. That would ruin their high spirits.

Cecily and Sophie had always been there and Jem was grateful. But now Jem needed to be alone before he hurt something – or even worse… _someone._

Steeling his emotions and trying to keep his tears behind a dam inside his eyes, he pulled into a parking lot, and went into a coffee shop he had been going to for as long as he could remember.

He ordered a black coffee before heading to the back of the shop, taking a sip of the bitter beverage. But Jem always drank things according to his mood. When Tessa had come into his life, he had ordered a sweet hot chocolate. When Jem found out that Will liked Tessa, he had ordered a mocha – half sweet and half bitter, all unsure.

Perhaps Jem was weird that way, but it was what he did.

A girl, probably seventeen – Jem's age – walked up onto the small stage with a guitar.

One thing Jem liked about this coffee shop was that there was live music and an open stage. Whoever wanted to go up could. Even Jem had gone up several times. The girl that was playing had played before in front of Jem.

Jem observed the girl that was singing on the stage. She was a small one and clearly had a passion for music. Her voice was absolutely beautiful. Her quiet voice began to lull Jem into a peaceful calm. The girl had black hair – probably the same shade as Will's. Her eyes… even from the back of the shop, Jem could see that her eyes were a shade of violet.

Interesting.

Jem stood then, finished his coffee.

The taste of bitterness was still on his tongue, though it wasn't only from the drink. Jem sighed before walking out, the girl's voice still ringing in his ears. Jem turned around one last time as he exited the place.

The girl caught his eye. Jem nodded to her and the girl winked as she sang, her voice becoming a haunting lullaby.

And Jem left before he could recognize the song.

…

"What are we going to do about Linette Herondale?" Cecily asked Will. Sophie had left along with the Lightwood brothers and Tessa was off at her job. Jem was still not home, leaving the remaining Herondale siblings to talk.

"I don't know," Will said, a grimace on his handsome features. "She's not going to stop until she gets what she wants and honestly, I don't want to be her toy," Will said.

"I hate this," Cecily sighed, falling onto her brother. Her head was in his lap and her feet dangling off the other end of the couch. Will sighed, playing with her hair. "You haven't done that since we were thirteen," Cecily said thoughtfully.

Will shrugged. "I would always play with your hair and Ella would be at your feet, tickling you," he said quietly.

"I miss her," Cecily said quietly, shutting her eyes. "Would Ella be proud of me?" Cecily asked softly.

"Why would she have a reason to _not_ be proud of you?" Will retorted. "You're amazing, Cecy. You don't take any of the crap that _Linette_ gives you and you aren't weak. I mean, did you see your punch!?" Will grinned. "You totally knocked that guard _down._"

"She sent _guards_ to come after us, Will," Cecily sighed. "What was she going to do after she got us? Chain us up until we call her 'Mum' again?"

"She has turned insane," Will sighed.

"But I wouldn't give up Tessa or Sophie. You would _never_ give up, Tessa, would you?" Cecily asked.

Will was silent. "I would if I had to," he said, so quietly that Cecily strained to hear.

"What do you mean?" Cecily asked.

"If Linette threatens her… if she hurts her… And I'm the one responsible… I can't live with that," Will said. "If I leave her, she still has a chance. Linette Herondale is a powerful woman and she can destroy Tessa's life so easily."

"Will, you aren't going to help if you leave her," Cecily protested, looking up at her brother's face. A tear slipped from his cheek, falling onto Cecily's.

"I didn't say I was going to," he said harshly. "Just…" his voice became soft again. "Just if she threatens her. Tessa _can't_ be hurt, Cecily. She can't."

…

Tessa was wiping the tables, her hair pulled back into a brutal ponytail. There was a particular sticky spot that the three year old boy had left behind for her to clean up.

The ice cream shop door opened then, the familiar bell that rang when the door was open rang again.

"Sorry, shop is closed…" Tessa said, looking up and voice dying off when she saw who it was. "Hi Mr. Herondale," Tessa said, waving.

"Hello Miss Gray," Mr. Herondale smiled. "You're closing up?" he asked. Tessa nodded, continuing to scrub the table as hard as she could.

"What brings you here, Mr. Herondale?" Tessa asked.

"Miss Gray, just call me Edmund," Mr. Herondale smiled.

"Then you call me Tessa," Tessa said. Mr. Herondale nodded.

"I check up on my shop often, Tessa," Mr. Herondale said.

"_Your_ shop?" Tessa asked. "Then all that money…"

Mr. Herondale shrugged. "You were struggling a lot," he said.

"I…" Tessa sighed before saying, "I don't accept charity."

"It isn't charity, Tessa," Mr. Herondale said, grabbing a towel and beginning to wipe down the counter. "You were working extremely hard, so I paid you the right amount."

"One_ thousand_ pounds a week?" Tessa scoffed. "That's an unrealistic amount for an ice cream shop."

"I told Patrick that every time you refused the high offer, he would just add to it. I'm surprised you stopped at one thousand when you could have gone further."

"I… It's not right," Tessa said, looking down. "I'm just stealing your money then."

"You're working, aren't you? So I'm paying you," Mr. Herondale said. "So you should accept it."

"But why are you..." Tessa said and she let her sentence go unfinished, sighing again.

"Why am I being so kind? So unlike my wife?" Mr. Herondale said, knowing Tessa's answer. Tessa gave him a nod. "I love my children, Tessa, just like my wife does. Her way of showing it is overprotectiveness, whereas I give into my children's happiness. Linette has been constricting them, long before Ella died. She's scared," Mr. Herondale sighed.

"Because of that," he continued, "My children are rarely happy anymore. And when Ella died, it became even worse. Will never smiled anymore and Cecily grew angry. But when they came across you, the change was so drastic. Cecily began to open up more and she would come home from those girls' nights you have so often and her spirits would be high. Will _never_ smiled, but once you walked into his life, he began to laugh and enjoy life again."

"I…" Tessa started. "I am not…" Tessa bit her lip. "Perhaps they moved on."

"No one moves on in a day so quickly, Tessa," Mr. Herondale said wisely. "Now that my children have completely cut off themselves from their mother, Linette is looking for someone to blame. She is stubborn, a trait that all of my children have inherited," he smiled wryly. "And you, Tessa, are at the top of her list. Watch your step, Tessa. My wife is not the most patient, nor the kindest. She is, rather, the most dangerous because she never gives up until she gets what she wants."

"I still love her," Mr. Herondale sighed. "I still see that girl I met in university. She was not always like this, but she was always headstrong and bold. Be wary, Tessa," Mr. Herondale said, dropping his towel.

"Good night to you," he said, nodding to Tessa before exiting the ice cream shop, leaving a very confused and slightly frightened Tessa behind.


	21. Leave Just Leave

Tessa didn't know why Will was blindfolding her. Nervous excitement filled her as the engine thrummed under her feet.

"Alright," Will said finally.

"Can I take this thing off my face now?" Tessa asked, gesturing blindly to the blindfold. She heard Will chuckle and the car door open and slam shut. She reached for the car door handle on her own side, fingers feeling her way to the handle but the door opened and her hands landed on a rather firm chest.

She immediately drew her hand back, knowing her cheeks were red and that Will was probably stifling laughter.

Will helped her down and kept a firm hold on her hand as he led her to a place Tessa couldn't see. "You're doing this just so you could hold my hand, correct?" Tessa asked.

"How did you know?" came Will's amused reply.

The sound of a key turning in a keyhole caught Tessa's attention.

"So we're entering a building," Tessa noted. Then a familiar smell filled her nose. The smell of books. The scent of old pages and of dog-eared books. "And we're in a library," Tessa said.

"You're brilliant, you know that?" Will said. Tessa grinned. Then Will untied the blindfold.

Tessa could only stare. And gape. And stare.

"Behold. The Herondale library," Will said, waving his hands in a dramatic manner.

"You have an entire building," Tessa said. "Devoted to books."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Will said.

Tessa could only nod. Books were stacked high, the bookshelves reaching the ceiling. There was every genre you could imagine. "Brilliant!" Tessa said, surging forward and scanning the titles.

"Remember. You're on a date with _me_. Not the books," Will grinned.

The day passed by quickly and unfortunately, Tessa had to be dragged away from the library. Will was laughing the entire time.

"Can we go again?" Tessa asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately not. We're never going again," Will said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Why not?" Tessa said, her voice almost like a _whine_.

"If I let you go again, you won't leave the place," Will said.

Tessa sighed, but she had to agree.

…

"Tessa," Cecily hollered. "You've got mail!" Cecily ran inside the house, holding up a letter and waving it wildly in her hand. Cecily ran into the living room where Tessa was curled up on the couch with a book in her hand, as always.

"Who would send me a letter? That's so old fashioned," Tessa said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's someone rich, because people who can do nice cursive are usually rich people," Cecily grinned.

"Can _you_ do nice cursive?" Tessa asked, raising an eyebrow as she took the letter Cecily held out for her.

"Nope," Cecily said happily. Tessa grinned as Cecily skipped away. Cecily became a lot happier since the 'Battle of Plants.' (That was what Cecily called it.)

Tessa opened her letter and found that the letter was handwritten in fine cursive as well. There was not much written on it. Yet, six little words managed to make Tessa nervous.

**_We need to talk._**

**_ Linette Herondale._**

…

People may be calling her stupid for going to the Herondale property. People may call her dumb. But Tessa's interest and curiosity had peaked and she had to know what Mrs. Herondale wanted to say.

That was why Tessa was knocking on the wide double doors of the Herondale house the next morning.

Tessa was ushered inside to Mrs. Herondale's office and Tessa had to ask herself: Could the Herondale matriarch hear the beat of Tessa's heart?

Mrs. Herondale was looking out her office window and in that position, Tessa could see the woman Mr. Herondale – sorry, _Edmund _– had talked about. The woman who was stubborn and headstrong but still, the woman Edmund had fallen for.

But when Mrs. Herondale turned around, the feeling was lost. The familiar anger and scowl was on her face as she looked at Tessa with hatred. Why did Tessa even come?

"Sit," she said tersely. Her green eyes were as cold as ever, but Tessa did not flinch under he gaze.

Tessa did as she was told lacing her fingers together and silently looked at the woman in front of her, waiting for her to say something.

Mrs. Herondale then pulled out a briefcase from under her desk and slid it over to Tessa without a sound. Tessa bit her lip and opened it, staring at its contents.

The entire briefcase was filled with a hundred dollar notes. Tessa's eyes widened. The offensiveness and the vulgarity of this whole thing was making Tessa fidget in her seat. She wanted to scream at the woman in front of her, yelling at her until she understood. But that wouldn't help anything.

"Accept it and stay out of my children's lives," Mrs. Herondale said shortly. "There's a billion pounds in there, and that is enough for the rest of your life. If you want more, I'll give you more."

The woman still thought Tessa was still out for their money. Tessa slammed it shut and slid it back over to Mrs. Herondale.

"If that is all, then I am leaving," Tessa said, using the same short tone Mrs. Herondale said. Tessa stood, shouldering her cheap messenger bag.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Mrs. Herondale asked exasperatedly. "This is more than people have in a lifetime so can you please accept it and _leave_." Even though she said the word _please_, she still made it sound impolite. Tessa clenched her fists tightly, feeling her nails dig into her skin.

Tessa shot Mrs. Herondale a cold look. "I am not leaving. I am not a gold digger, no matter what you think. I am not friends with your children because of their money. Why can't you see that?" she asked. "You may think I'm the stubborn one, but it is you, Mrs. Herondale. You refuse to see it from any side except for yours."

"You cannot speak to me like that," Mrs. Herondale said bitingly.

Tessa raised an eyebrow. "Respect is earned, not simply given. You have done nothing to earn it. And I am only speaking the truth." It was taking all of Tessa's self-control to not reach out and slap the woman and even then, her words were cold and short. But Linette Herondale already has been slapped several times. Yet she did not understand why.

"Then why are you there?" Mrs. Herondale challenged. "Don't play with me, Theresa Gray. You are nothing but a pest in their lives and I cannot stand your filthiness. You are a stain that needs to be removed. Just take it!" Mrs. Herondale shoved the briefcase filled with money back to Tessa.

Tessa glared at the woman and opened it once again and grabbed the neatly packed hundred dollar notes. Then she threw the money in the air. She overturned the briefcase as the hundred dollar notes flew around the two angry woman.

"I am there because they want me there. Because they need me there," Tessa said. She took a menacing step closer to Mrs. Herondale. "Have you ever seen them smile in your presence?"

Mrs. Herondale did not reply.

"Have you ever made them laugh? Have you even _heard_ them laugh?"

Once again, she made no response.

"Have you even _let_ them make their own mistakes or let them choose what they want?"

No response.

"You haven't," Tessa said coldly. "That is all."

Tessa stalked out of her office, cursing her own stupidity for believing that maybe Mrs. Herondale wanted to reconcile with her children and that they could apologize to each other.

But like Edmund Herondale had said, she was a stubborn woman and the word 'sorry' is not in her dictionary.

…

Will didn't know why he was 'summoned' to his mother. Perhaps… everything was going to be alright again. He could have a real mother and Cecily could move back in, along with Will.

But Will didn't dare let his hopes fly high, just so that they could be crushed in the end.

His mother was pacing back and forth in her office, angry and frustrated. Around the room, there were hundred dollar notes, lying on the floor, on the desk, even on some of the bookshelves.

"Ah hem," Will said. Linette stopped pacing, looking at her son with a wild look in her green eyes.

"Leave Theresa Gray," she demanded immediately.

Will's hopes plummeted. "Why should I?" he asked, eyes cold again, not unlike his mother's.

"Because if you don't, I will ruin her. I offered her all this money," Linette gestured. "I tried talking to her. But no more being nice."

"You were never nice!" Will said, slamming his hands onto her desk. Linette did not flinch.

"Leave her _now_," Linette said lowly.

This was what Will was afraid of. Will glared at his mother.

"I am not afraid to do it, William," Linette said, challenging Will's glare with her own. "I can make sure she never reaches her dream. She will never make it out of the Institute. She will be expelled. She will not make it into university and she will live on the streets like a beggar."

Will, in all his rage, overturned Linette's desk. Papers flew everywhere, joining the hundred dollar notes on the ground and Linette took a shocked step back. "You absolute…_" _Will went onto swear in every language he knew. Welsh, English, French, Spanish, even a little Mandarin.

"I cannot believe you!" Will roared. "You do not deserve the title of a mother. You do not know what's best for me and you poison people around you. Cecily and I have left. The next person _will_ be Dad, and you _know it_."

"Leave her!" Linette shrieked. "I will leave her alone of you just _leave her_."

"You _bribed_ my girlfriend to leave me!" Will shouted, matching Linette's loud tones. "You're a horrible person and an even worse mother! Do you _have_ to rip _everything_ good out of my life? Is that what you want?! For me to _suffer_ until I die? Well, you can just take your bloody money and go die, because I _hate_ you!"

This was the first time Will had ever uttered those three words. When he was very young, he was always his mother's boy. Will was usually on his mother's side. They rarely bickered and argued. But Will was too angry.

Linette staggered back slightly, but she did not take back her words. "_Leave her_," she said once again. "You know how easy it is for me to wreck her life. One word from me and she'll never enter university again. What was her dream job? Being some kind of writer? No publishing company will accept her. She'll be mocked in our world and I _promise_ you. She will hate you for what you've done. Cut it off with her. A clean break. Tie up the loose ends. You're just going to ruin her further if you continue this wretched path with her."

Will did not doubt Linette's promise. But he doubted her sanity. Biting his lip and shutting his eyes tightly, he tried to escape the world he was in. But when he opened his eyes, he knew that he would have to face it once again.

"Alright. I'll do it," Will said.

**DUN. DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN.**

**Double U. Tee. Eff. JUST HAPPENED!?**

**Anybody else feeling the hate for our villain here? Poor, insecure mothers. SIGH. **


	22. Angst, Tears and Madness

Will sat in the Institute attic alone, head in his hands. He had been here with Tessa before… as they simply talked about everything and nothing. About the latest classics or the latest heartbreaks. This was _their_ place. Will shut his eyes tightly.

Everything he thought about, everything he _looked _or _heard_… all reminded him of Tessa. Books – Tessa's obsession with them. Food – the day where Will had announced to the cafeteria that Tessa was his girlfriend. Vacations – when he had taken Tessa to Hawaii. Horses – he had taken Tessa horseback riding. Grass – Tessa hated stepping on grass. It made her feel as if she was killing plants every time she walked. Flowers – the day he had gotten Tessa those white flowers. Even a simple _scent_ would bring his mind straight back to Tessa, because he would think of how that scent could not even compare to Tessa's.

Will was clearly off his rocker. He was going to do it today. He was going to break it off with Tessa. Then he groaned. His time with Tessa had been so short. It been a _week_ since they were 'official.' A week. Will needed Tessa to go back to New York. If she didn't, it would hurt them both even more if they had to see each other in the halls or anywhere, really.

Will collapsed in a heap as he began to sob. Will, someone who hadn't cried since Ella, let his vulnerability show in that moment as he cried for the break he was going to have to make. For the two hearts he was going to crush – his and Tessa's. His time with Tessa was now timed and he cried because he couldn't give her one last kiss or hug. If Will told her the reason why she had to go, she would stay because she was just that stubborn. Will needed to be harsh and cold, just like his mother. And that would break his heart. Will loved Tessa's stubbornness. Her willingness to fight. But if she fought, Will would lose, because him fighting against Tessa was a losing battle.

Will looked up, his eyes bloodshot and swollen, but cold and determined. He steeled his emotions, willing them away as if that would help. Silently, he descended back into the Institute and back to Tessa, to break their hearts.

…

Will was already in the Institute gym when Tessa met him there. She was already dressed in workout clothes and was surprised when she found Will in his black pea coat, looking incredibly grim. "Something wrong?" Tessa asked.

Will looked up, his eyes ice cold. Tessa almost flinched. An unexplainable sadness filled her as she continued to look at Will. Something was wrong.

"Will?" Tessa asked. Tessa neared him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. Will backed away, out of her reach. Tessa couldn't help but feel slightly hurt.

"Will?" Tessa said again.

"Sit down," Will said. Tessa flinched at his tone. It was the same as Mrs. Herondale's – cold, terse and detached. His blue eyes were as icy as his mother's. In that moment, Tessa saw everything she didn't like about Will – everything she had seen during her first week at the Institute, before he changed into the _real_ Will. The Will who didn't hide behind his icy mask. But now, as Tessa looked at Will, she saw the same cold mask of indifference on his face.

"We're over," Will said.

Tessa didn't register his words until two seconds later. What? She couldn't speak, as if her throat had closed up. This was the Will who had been asking her out for the longest time. Who had told her that he loved her before. Who had kissed her ever so lovingly and had comforted Tessa.

"I only wanted you for a challenge, really," Will said. "It was surprisingly easy," Will shrugged. Each word was a stab into heart. "Maybe a good shag or two, but since you're obviously not going to give me that…" Will gave another non-committal shrug.

"You absolute…" Tessa started, but she was cut off.

"I already packed your bags for you," Will said. "They're in your room, ready to go." Will handed her an envelope. "Plane tickets to New York. I figured I might as well be nice and let you go back home. Spare you the humiliation. They're scheduled for next week."

Was this really happening? "But…" Tessa said.

"You won't believe how easy it was, Tess," Will said, interrupting again. _Tess._ _The nickname that only he used for Tessa._ "Sure, you had taken longer than others, but you succumbed to my_ charm_ anyways," Will smirked. "For a few kind words and some books, that was all it took."

He _used_ her. She was just another _challenge._ Will hadn't changed at all. Was the indifferent mask Will had put on when Ella died _not_ a mask? Was it the true Will? Was the kind and amazing Will Tessa had came to know just… an act?

Tessa didn't know what to say. She felt betrayed, confused and above all, hurt. She wanted to cry and scream, pound her fists into Will. But she sat there, as still as a statue.

A tear slid down her face, landing on her shorts.

Will placed the envelope of her plane ticket back to New York City beside her. "Next week, remember that," Will said shortly.

Tessa looked up, glaring at him with her crying eyes. A flash of regret filled Will's eyes, but it was gone so quick that Tessa thought she imagined it. "You haven't changed at all, have you? You're still that boy who hurts everyone around him as a sport. You still push everyone away. One day, you'll end up alone because you don't allow anyone in your heart."

Will stayed indifferent. "Goodbye, Tess," he said shortly before walking away, leaving Tessa alone and crying.

_She was just a challenge. She was just a game to him. He never really cared about her. Will never loved her._

But the worst part about it all. The worst part of this entire game…

Despite it all, Tessa still loved him.

…

"William Owen Herondale!" Cecily shouted angrily. Will did not wince. He kept his emotions hidden and steeled as his sister stormed into the empty Institute library. Empty except for Will. Behind her was Jem. Both looked murderous as they glared at Will.

"Why would you say those things to Tessa?" Cecily asked angrily, standing in front of him.

"I broke up with her. End of story," Will said, flipping the page in his book. Then Jem grabbed Will's collar roughly, forcing him to stand. His fist was upraised. "Are you going to punch me, James?" Will asked, a humourless chuckle following his words.

Jem punched Will then, making Will fall back onto his wooden chair. Will laughed again, the same cold laughter. His lip was bloody and he touched it, eying the blood on his fingertips.

"Will stop," Cecily said, voice slightly quivering. Will did not stop his cold laugh. "Will, stop. You're scaring me," Cecily said, nearing Will. Will stopped her with a cold glare.

"You should be scared, Cecy," Will said. "I'm completely unstable. I'm unbalanced. You all should stay away."

"What happened?" Cecily asked.

A silent tear slid down Will's cheek, which was hastily wiped away. "Leave me alone," Will said, returning to his book. But his book was snatched out of his hands.

"_Great Expectations_?" Jem asked. "Isn't this Tessa's?"

"Tell us what happened," Cecily pressed.

"Our dear, darling _mother_," Will spat, venom filling his voice at the mention of his biological mother, "made me sever ties with Tessa. If…" Will shook his head.

"William," Jem said quietly.

"She's powerful," Will continued. "You _know_ that she can make or break your life with a snap of her fingers. She's just that powerful," Will said. "If… If I didn't send Tessa away… she would have ruined her. Tessa would have been a disgrace in the world. She would never be a writer. Finding a job at _McDonald's_ would be hard. For someone like Tessa, just living at a house while everyone else works would be unbearable. Tessa tried so hard to become a writer… It's on her bucket list. To publish a book. I can't… I can't…" Will said, putting his head into his hands again.

"I can't let it be because of me that she can't fulfill her dreams. She would be ruined," Will finished.

Jem and Cecily could only look at the miserable Will as he sat in the library, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

…

Edmund Herondale did not bother to knock as he entered his wife's office. She was sitting at her desk, a triumphant smile on her face. Edmund felt sickened by it. She had single-handedly ruined her son's life and she was _smiling_ as if it was something to be happy about.

"Edmund!" Linette said. "Will is…"

"Absolutely miserable," Edmund cut in. "He's depressed. Sad. What other adjectives do you have to add? Angry? Mad?" Linette seemed surprise at Edmund's fuming tone.

"What do you…"

"Don't play with me, Linette!" Edmund roared. "I cannot believe you! You have taken it far enough!"

Realization dawned on his wife's face. "Theresa," she spat. "She is only there for our money!"

"You're wrong!" Edmund said, towering over his wife. "Why do you think our children have been happier? Because of her! You've ripped out their happiness out of their lives and they'll just hate you more. They won't come running back to you now that you've taken her out of their lives. You _threatened_ her. I cannot believe you," Edmund said, slamming his hands on her table.

"I…" Linette seemed to be at a loss for words.

"That woman…" Edmund said, voice quieter. "I had fallen in love with the woman that was compassionate. I had fallen in love with the woman that made my heart pound and she was beautiful, kind and understanding. She was stubborn, of course, but it only made me love her more."

"But you…" Edmund continued. "I don't know what happened. You were always overprotective and I'm sorry that I stopped this too late. When Ella died, you snapped. My only regret is that I didn't stop this soon enough. Will and Cecily shouldn't be dictated by you. They are _people_. Not untrained dogs!"

Linette sat down on her chair, eyes wide.

Edmund did not stop on his rant. "Why, Linette?" Edmund asked. "Why?"

"I'm sorry," Edmund said then. "I cannot be with you when you are _not_ the woman that I had fallen in love with. Bring her back, Linette. Before it truly is too late."

And Edmund left, leaving Linette sitting alone in her office.


	23. Go Get Her

This was it. Tessa entered the airport alone, dragging her suitcase with her. She had already shipped the rest of her stuff to her parents. This was it. She was leaving. No regrets. No emotions. That was her promise to herself.

There were too many memories in London, most of them tainted by Will. Tessa once again cursed herself for letting _William Herondale_ worm his way into her heart. She was an idiot for believing him.

Taking a deep breath, she walked deeper into the airport, dragging her suitcase behind her as she walked. Tessa tried to cheer herself up with thoughts of Nate and her parents. Perhaps she could meet up with Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Jace and Alec at home. That would be nice, to see her old friends again.

"So you're really leaving, huh?" Tessa whirled around to see Magnus Bane, standing right behind her with an unusually serious look on his face.

"I'm leaving," Tessa said simply.

"Great," Magnus said, though his tone lacked its usual cheeriness. "I'll come with you!"

"What?" Tessa asked, completely confused.

"I could see Alec again," Magnus said, walking ahead of Tessa. He turned around. "Are you coming?"

Tessa followed the strange man, but she had gotten used to Magnus' eccentricity. "How do you even know Alec?" Tessa asked.

"I know a lot of things, Tessie," Magnus said simply. Tessa chose not to ask. For two seconds, Magnus had distracted Tessa from her thoughts. How blissful were those precious few seconds! But they had ended, just like everything else, Tessa thought bitterly.

"You still love him," Magnus said. It was not a question, but a remark. A statement.

"No," Tessa said, shaking her head adamantly. "I don't. Not after what he did to me." Both Magnus and Tessa got the feeling that she wasn't trying to prove it to Magnus anymore.

"You do," Magnus insisted. He made Tessa sit down on a nearby bench. "If you didn't, you wouldn't be so hung up on it all."

"Well, hooray," Tessa said miserably. "I still love him. That's great. Now I can just go back home, feeling even worse."

"Girl, you need to chill," Magnus said, sitting lazily on the bench next to her. "People are lucky to find one love in their lives, you know. And you're just letting him go like that."

"Magnus, he doesn't love me," Tessa said and she couldn't help but think she sounded like a whiny brat. "It's fine. I'm fine," Tessa said, looking at her feet.

"Obviously," Magnus sighed, "You aren't. And Tessie, you didn't even wonder why he suddenly, out of the blue, just break up with you, when you _know_ you had him wrapped around your little finger. I'm a little disappointed in both of you. What happened to true love?" Magnus said dramatically, waving his arms wildly. "It was so easy for you to just _believe_ that he never cared. But have you ever seen that boy with you? One glance at him and you would think that he was in heaven. You had that boy caught, Tessa. Why didn't you question it?"

"I…" Tessa started, but she shook her head. "You're just getting my hopes up. Stop," Tessa said, standing. "I should go check in. The plane is leaving in two hours."

"Tessa," Magnus sighed, shaking his head and looking at her with the saddest look. Tessa held back a flinch. "I'll come," he said and stood, following Tessa with a depressed look.

…

She was leaving today. Will knew it. "Get off your butt and _chase her_!" Cecily shouted at him.

"She would just destroy her…" Will said quietly, referring to their biological mother. "I can't let that happen to her."

"For Raziel's sake, Will!" Cecily sighed. Will turned away from her, shoving his face into his own pillow. Technically, it was Tessa's old room and so, _her_ pillow. It didn't really help Will's willpower to stay away from Tessa. He could smell her intoxicating scent and… Will sat up abruptly, exiting the door.

He heard Cecily sigh, but it seemed as though his little sister had given up.

Bitter and angry thoughts filled Will's mind as he exited Jem's house and stalked towards his car. Now Will had lots of cars, but he preferred Mercedes over the rest. Don't ask him why he named his _BMW_ _Mercedes_, but still. It was a nice name. So Will had kept Mercedes, his sleek, black BMW convertible, and his other cars were at home. It was depressing to part with his cars, but he had to. He had to escape his _mother_.

Poor Isacc, Piggy and Trevor. They were all stuck in the Herondale garage.

But going for a drive always soothed him, especially with the windows and top down… the wind in his hair… His mind would always go back to Tessa, but at least driving distracted him slightly. Even if it rained, he would enjoy it.

Will unlocked his car but suddenly, an ominous black Town Car appeared, rolling to a stop right in front of Will. Will recognized the driver immediately. How many times had that same driver drove Will around? Will rushed forward to his car and he was so close… his hand was _on_ the handle but…

"William?" Linette asked, sliding out of the car. Will sighed heavily. There was no avoiding that woman. It would be extremely rude to just ignore her and drive away… but then again, when has Will been a stickler for courtesy and politeness?

He ignored his mother's call and slid into the car, shoving his key into ignition but he wasn't fast enough. His mother slid into the car in the passenger's seat. Will groaned. He tried opening his door, but two very buff men in black stood there, leaning against Will's door to keep it shut. Will may have been strong, but he wasn't strong enough to push against 350 pounds of muscle that was obviously pushing back.

Will pointedly turned away from his mother. Seeing the very fat butts of the guards would be a lot better than seeing his mother's face.

"Will…" Linette said, her hand touching Will's. Will recoiled, snatching his hand back as if he had been burned. Linette winced but Will didn't care. This was the woman who threatened Tessa.

"What?" Will said bitterly. "Can you get those goons out of my way?" he asked venomously. Goons… it had been a word that Tessa had shared with him. He had been hysterical when Tessa used it. _Goons_. But now the word was tainted with memories, memories that left him hating his mother just a bit more.

"I…" Linette started. Will froze. Was she really going to apologize?

"I don't know what to say," she finished. And once again, Will's hope plummeted. Will desperately looked to the back, looking to see if those doors were unblocked but no luck. The entire car was surrounded with men dressed in black.

"Of course you don't," Will said, crossing his arms. "Why am I not surprised? People who lock their sons in their own cars, threaten their girlfriends and make their lives miserable usually don't know how to apologize," he said, eyes icy with mirthless anger.

"Look…" Linette said.

"Look at what!? That I haven't been sleeping for the last week?" Will said, his voice rising with each word. His mother was wincing, but Will didn't care. He gestured to his pale face and dark circles. "That I've been starving myself because I feel so guilty?" Linette looked miserable but Will was just getting started. "That I spend most of my time doing nothing but my mind _always_ comes back to the same girl? The same girl that you had threatened," Will snarled.

"I…" Linette said, but words seemed to be unable to form.

"Don't even bother apologizing," Will said, shaking his head. "Tessa's gone anyways. You've messed it all up. She's _gone_," Will said, leaning back in his seat angrily.

Linette swallowed. Will had never seen his mother like that. Perhaps… she was nervous? Remorseful? Guilty? But she did not say a word and Will felt no pity.

"Let me leave," Will said, his voice almost growling.

"No, I…" Linette started, but before she could finish, Will cut her off.

"No. No!" Will repeated. "You _always_ say no. You never let anyone else have a choice! If I want to go jump of Blackfriars Bridge, then I'll jump off that bloody bridge. If I want to pitch myself off Big Ben, then I'll sure as hell do it! You can't stop me anymore!"

"Will… I'm…"

"You're what?" Will asked bitingly. "You're not going to apologize because you were 'right?'" Will asked, the same freezing tone in his voice. "You still think that you're correct and everyone else is wrong? Well, I can make my own mistakes and Tessa _wasn't one of them_."

"William…"

"No! You can just shut up and go to…"

"I'm sorry!" Linette blurted out. Will stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" Did Will hear wrong? Will was completely unsure. Was she just saying that or was she sincere?

"I'm so sorry…" Linette apologized, covering her face with her hands. "What have I done?"

It seemed as if his mother had broken out of the hardened shell that had continued hardening over the years. Will didn't dare speak. This was Linette's time to talk and if she did it well… then Will would think about it.

"I…" Linette was sniffling then. "It's so hard. Being a mother," she said, hastily wiping away a tear. "You don't know what you're doing right or wrong and my mother never liked me. She wasn't there to guide or help. Obviously, I've been doing it all wrong. I've been rejected by society, tossed into the dumps… Just because of who I was. Because I was a poor little girl from a small little town."

She shook her head. "It was your father who eventually came along and turned it around. But he was looked down upon by his peers. Eventually we moved from London to Wales and when we made a name for ourselves, we moved back to London."

"Then…" Will was getting angrier. "You should have known that Tessa wasn't there for money! You were once in her position!"

"That was an excuse," Linette said sadly. "I… I just didn't want you to be shunned as well!"

"That's no excuse!" Will roared. "You… you…" Will shook his head. "Parents are suppose to use their brains!? Isn't that in the parent pamphlet?! Even if I_ was_ shunned, who cares! I would be _happy_! Did Dad ever complain?! He didn't! Because he was _happy_! I don't understand you!" Will said, throwing his hands in the air before letting it drop onto his lap.

"I…" Linette said, stammering again.

"I appreciate it," Will realized. "I know that you love me," he said, voice more gentle now. "But you have to understand that I can make my own decisions," he said firmly. Linette gave Will a small smile. Will understood the sacrifice Linette was making, offering up her pride. It was hard enough on her and she was trying. At least she was trying.

Before, Will would have never forgiven her. Will would have been standing over her as she begged for her son to come back, an angry glint in his eyes. But that was before Tessa and after Ella. Those were the darkest days – no, _years_ – in Will Herondale's life. Tessa had offered Will forgiveness, so Will would extend the same courtesy. The broken look in her mother's eyes had disappeared slightly and Will felt slightly lighter as well.

Linette rolled down her window and slid out of the car, shutting the door behind her. Through the open window she grinned, a twinkle in her eyes. Will hadn't seen that look since… _forever._

"What?" Will asked.

"Go get your girl," Linette winked and the guards backed away. Will grinned, a genuine one this time, and he revved the engine, and took off, leaving the smell of burnt rubber behind him.

Inside his mind, there was an imaginary crowd, cheering him on as he chased after Tessa, the girl that he so desperately needed.

…

Will didn't know that Tessa was already walking to her terminal gate, Magnus beside her. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Magnus asked, giving her a knowing smile. "For all we know, he's chasing you right now to explain things."

Tessa doubted it. Shouldering her battered messenger bag, she sat down in one of the chairs, Magnus dropping lazily beside her.

…

Will put on an extra spurt of speed when he saw the time. It was 3:02 PM. Two minutes after the plane was suppose to depart. He heard sirens behind him, but Will could care less as they chased him, as he chased Tessa. The airport loomed in front of him. It was so close… yet so far… He could almost feel Tessa in his arms and he only hoped that her plane had been delayed.

…

Tessa's plane had been delayed. She paced back and forth, an amused Magnus watching her with his cat-like eyes. His smirk told Tessa that he had done this – he had delayed her flight somehow, but Tessa didn't know how. She knew better than to ask. Tessa checked her watch. 3:07.

"Boarding flight," came the monotone voice of an attendant. "All first class passengers please come forward."

Magnus frowned then, checking his watch. Tessa didn't bother to question it. She was finally getting away. Away from this place that had made her feel loved, welcomed and hated.

…

Will roared an angry shout as traffic in front of him lagged. They weren't going to move any time soon. He got out of the car and began to run, run as hard as he could while texting Jem that he had left Mercedes in the middle of a road, idling.

Once he finished texting Jem, he sprinted forward to the airport, which was at least several blocks away. It was 3:13 and Will could not afford to lose any more seconds. His Tess was waiting and Will needed to get there. He knew how insane he looked.

A sweating teenage boy, running as if hell was on his heels through a busy road that was filled with cars. And some people even recognized him as William Herondale, the heir to the Herondale business. But Will found it hard to care. There was only one thing on his mind. One girl. One woman.

Tessa.

…

"All economy passengers," the attendant called then. Tessa stood up, exhaling. But there was already somehow a long line and the attendants were extremely slow. Sluggish even. Tessa looked at Magnus as they walked to the very end of the line. He had a nervous and mischievous look in his eyes. Tessa only narrowed her eyes, but Magnus shrugged.

…

Will swore at the security guards that refused to let him pass the point without plane tickets. The security guards looked as if they wanted to kill Will, but Will didn't let them. He punched them and turned around, running to where the planes took off. The Herondale family had a private jet there. They _had_ to let him go through.

So Will began to run. Running was always something he had excelled at. But this time he wasn't running away. He was running towards.

…

Tessa settled into her chair, but she found it hard to. There was an annoying little kid behind her, kicking at her chair. Tessa grimaced. At least she had the window seat. She gazed outside into the sunny London weather. Then a boy that reminded Tessa awfully of Will came running. Tessa's eyes widened as she recognized the blue eyes. Will was running alongside the airplane, looking like he was shouting.

Tessa leaned back in her seat. She bit her lip. She had to be imagining it. She was imagining it. Still unsure, she shut the window, completely nervous for no reason.

"Something wrong, Tess?" Magnus asked, the same mischievous glint in his eyes. "Did you see something?"

Tessa shook her head. "I imagined it. I completely imagined it."

"Imagination is just another version of reality, Tessie," Magnus said quietly, but by then, the plane was already departing. Magnus looked at Tessa somberly. "You saw Will, didn't you," he asked.

Tessa covered her face with her hands. Her crying face. "It doesn't matter," Tessa managed to choke out.

"It doesn't look like it doesn't matter," Magnus said.

"It's too late anyways," Tessa asked, staring at her closed window.

…

Will shouted as loud as he could. When the airplane started to take off, Will's eyes widened. People in uniforms saw him then, shouting at him to move. But he couldn't. Even when the loud sound of the airplane hit his sensitive ears, he couldn't move. When the airplane began leaving ground, that was when Will continued to shout. He ran after the plane, pleading for it to stop, but it didn't listen.

The plane had taken off.

Along with Theresa Gray.

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun...**

**I just _had_ to leave you with a cliffhanger. Man, I'm sorry. I hate cliffhangers when they're played on me, but I like writing them. Hypocrisy at its finest. I'll get another chapter up in around twenty four hours. I promise. **

**We're nearing the end! Maybe in like one or two chapters. Question is... do you want me to end them in marriage or no? **

**AND DID ANYONE NOTICE THE CONNECTION BETWEEN THE HERONDALES AND CANON? LIKE OMGEES. I thought I was brilliant for adding that. And every villain has their backstory!**

**BUT HONESTLY DID ANYONE SEE THE CONNECTION?!**

**So. Sorry, not sorry about this cliffy! Right now, if I was a reader, I would be cursing the author right now. Like no jokes. So... I _don't_ mind if you unleash your anger. I know I'm mean ;). **

**Until next time!**


	24. September Rain

**For those who have sent me death threats, hate messages and anger: I do not blame you at all. I was smiling actually. It's nice to know that your devotion to Will and Tessa is as strong as mine XD.**

**So for those that hate me, you'll love me now!**

Will stared blankly at the plane soaring in the sky. Then it disappeared behind a cloud. It was really gone. Will fell to his knees. Shouts from security guards and people in uniforms came behind him, but Will didn't care. Not even when they grabbed his arms and led him away, dumping his sorry arse in front of the airport. Will sat down on bench and stared emptily at the air in front of him. He did not cry. He did not scream. He stared there as if he was a statue. Blank. Empty. _Numb._

"I got Mercedes," came a voice. Will didn't register it in his mind. He was shutting down.

"He didn't catch her," came another one. This time, it was female.

"She'll come back," came the first voice. "They love each other too much. We just need to explain some things."

…

Tessa tried to shut her eyes, as if that would stop the tears from flowing. The annoying boy kept kicking her seat and finally, Tessa turned around, and glared at the little boy.

"Stop kicking my seat," she said harshly. With her bloodshot and red-rimmed eyes, along with her angry voice, it wasn't hard to scare the little boy. She dropped back into her seat, covering her face with her hands once more.

"You can always go back," Magnus suggested.

Tessa shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Perhaps he wanted to apologize for his behaviour, but he still wouldn't want me back. He can send me a postcard or whatever." Tessa leaned back in her seat.

"Do you really think that?" Magnus asked, quirking an eyebrow. "The boy who's been head over heels in love with you since the first month at your school?"

Tessa bit her lip. "Magnus, stop," she said.

Magnus stayed silent for the rest of the flight, leaving Tessa alone with her demons inside.

…

"Tessa!" came a familiar shout. Tessa surged forward to meet her friends, leaving her suitcase behind with Magnus. She hugged each one of her friends before smiling at them.

Tessa stood next to Alec and whispered to him. "Clary and Jace together yet?" she asked.

"Hard to find them separated," Alec scoffed.

"Simon and Izzy?" Tessa asked.

Alec grimaced. He didn't like talking about his younger sister's love life. Isabelle was a tall and gorgeous girl and had many boys chasing after her. Much like Jace, actually, who was Alec's adopted brother. "Don't even remind me. They're sickeningly sweet together," Alec shuddered.

"Hey," Isabelle protested, putting her hands on her hips. "You should see Alec with this new guy. His name is Magnus and… there he is!" Isabelle pointed. Magnus was not a common name. Questions filled Tessa as she followed Isabelle's gaze and found Magnus Bane fumbling with both Tessa's unwieldy suitcase. The wheels were stuck and Magnus looked hilarious.

"I hate your suitcase. I'm buying you a new one," Magnus said, finally arriving at Tessa's side. "Maybe a sequined one."

Magnus went over to Alec and dropped a peck on his cheek, making Alec blush furiously. Tessa raised an eyebrow. "I met Magnus in England," Tessa said. All eyes turned to the glittery man. Magnus merely shrugged.

"I get around," he said vaguely.

Staring at her friends, she recognized so many traits that they had in her friends back in England. There was Isabelle, who could have been Cecily's copy, if not for the eyes. Isabelle's were a charcoal colour, while Cecily had the telltale Herondale blue.

There was Clary, who had the fire like Sophie did, yet she could take matters seriously. She reminded Tessa an awful lot of Henry and Charlotte, who Tessa had met back in Sophie's Halloween party.

Simon could have been as bad as Gabriel Lightwood. He was just as sarcastic and let loose the innuendos like no tomorrow.

Gideon and Alec were similar in their calmer, shyer way. They were the reason of the group and the eldest.

Then there was Jace, who could have been Will's exact copy, if not for his looks. He had the same flirty demeanor, he had girls frolicking around him all around the clock and Jace had a sweet, sensitive side that he only showed to the girls he loved. Like his mother, his best friends, his adopted sister and Clary, the girl he had loved for the longest time. But Will had lied. He didn't love her. Tessa stiffened but shook her head.

There was no one quite like Jem though and Tessa found herself missing Jem the most – the first person she had spoken to at the Institute. He was like healing waters, cool and comforting. But she was never going to see them again. Never.

"Let's go," Isabelle said, slinging an arm around Tessa's shoulders. "Party at our house!"

Clary rolled her eyes and smiled, taking Tessa's other side.

She was back in the hustle and bustle of New York City. She had her friends by her side and she was happy. But there was still an empty hole haunting her inside her chest. The aching place where Will used to be. The place in her heart that he held. But that hole was not going to be replaced and as much Tessa wished she was never hurt, she did not truly regret the times spent with Will.

He had made her happy, if only for a little while. Perhaps it had been fake for him, but it had been real for Tessa.

…

**5 years later…**

****Tessa shoved her final draft into her bag, stuffing toast into her mouth before dashing off. She heard the laughs from Isabelle and Clary, who had bought a flat – no _apartment_ – in New York City with her.

"Tessa!" she heard Isabelle holler. Tessa quickly ran back into the apartment.

"I'm running late! The publisher needs me in…" Tessa checked her phone. "Five minutes!"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Tessie?" Clary asked, looking at Tessa's feet. Tessa groaned. She had forgotten shoes. Quickly, Tessa slipped her worn Converse on and ran away, ignoring the laughing coming from her apartment.

Twenty-two year old Tessa Gray ran as hard as she could, pressing the elevator button over and over again until it finally opened, revealing the startled faces of Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland and Simon Lightwood. Magnus Bane was there as well, but he was smirking.

"Out! Now!" Tessa screeched. Jace, Alec and Simon scampered out immediately but Magnus paused, slipping something into Tessa's hands.

Magnus shot her a small smile before sauntering out of the elevator, leaving Tessa frantically pressing the lobby button and hoping there would be no other passengers. Unfortunately, there were about seven more and the elevator was extremely slow. Sighing and giving up on being on time, Tessa took out the thing Magnus gave her.

It was an envelope. It didn't look brand new though. It was handwritten and on the front, it said _Tessa Gray_ in fancy script. Tessa was wary. She had bad experiences with handwritten letters with fancy cursive. She took out the letter and began to read as the elevator continued its slow descent.

_Tess,_

Tessa gaped immediately. There was only one person who called her that.

_Tess… Tessie… Tessa… Theresa… Every variable of your name sounds so beautiful. So amazing. To speak your name is like to call to an angel. To speak your name is to hear my heart ringing inside my chest. _

_ But then pain comes. Because I know that you will never be there to call back to me. To touch me with your soft hands and send shivers down my veins. I will never be able to feel your embrace again, never be able to kiss your lips again._

_ You may think I'm being dramatic, but I'm not. There is only one name on my lips as I wake and one name on my lips as I succumb to sleep. _

Tessa_. _

_ You may never forgive me for the things I said. You may hate me for what I've done to you. But this is after I have broken not only your heart, but mine, that I write this to you. I told Magnus to give you this letter the second you've published a book. The second you've completed your dream._

_ This is just a small sliver of hope I hold to my heart, that you'll come back to me once you've heard this. That you'll allow me to shower you with love and affection again. Because it hurts to wake up in the morning and know that I won't be able to see your face. Every day, I'll live with that. But I deserve it. I poured those harsh words on you, those hateful sayings that I cannot take back._

_ I regret yet, yet I don't._

_ Because my tyrant of a mother had threatened you._

Tessa froze.

_ She told me that your dreams would never come true if I stay with you. I was a cage and you were the bird the needed to soar. I was restricting you. If I became selfish, then your dreams would plummet and you would have been shunned from society as a disgrace when you are one of the most pure people I have ever met. _

_ Your light had drawn me to you and I was addicted to the warmth you offered. The light that shone._

_ Perhaps you are laughing at me now, at the dramatics of this letter that I send._

_ But by the time you read this letter, you would have been an author with a published book. I would have bought several thousand copies of your book and declare to the world that I knew you. This author that is so beautiful, so talented, so _amazing_. How many times have I used beautiful and amazing in this letter?_

_ Well I should use it more. _

_ Know that every year, I come to New York City in September. The day I had met you. The day I had kissed you and you had slapped me. Perhaps not one of my best moments, but one of my most memorable. I had _hated_ you. You were one of the first to refuse to my orders and I _hated_ what you did to me. You made me begin to feel and I was so scared I would lose another person yet again._

_ And I did. I lost you._

_ But you taught me how to feel again. So I will not forget. _

_ I sit in the center of Central Park, sitting blankly there for a week. I bring food and water, of course, but I sit there, reminiscing of you. You may call me stupid, especially when it rains, but I do not dare move from there. It reminds me of you and I need it. _

_ When you leave, you leave with my heart. You leave with my soul. And I hope that one day, you can come back and return it to me. _

_ With hope , love and sadness,_

_ Will Herondale. _

Tessa wanted to scream. What just happened?

…

Tessa had made it through her meeting with the publishers with relative ease and they were going to publish it… Tessa wanted to squeal with joy but her joy was quenched when she heard the thunder rumble in the distance.

"Looks like a storm is coming, Tessa," came Mr. Anderson, her agent. "You should head home soon.

Tessa nodded. It was September… it was within the week she had met Will. Had he been serious when he said that he would even sit in the rain?

Tessa dashed into the rain, cursing her jacket for not having a hood. All her book things were with Mr. Anderson she did not worry about anything in her worn messenger bag – the same one she had for most of her life.

Quickly, she hailed a taxi – which were extremely hard to come by and she thanked the Angel for her luck.

"Central Park," Tessa commanded. She told the taxi driver where to go and Tessa looked outside the window worriedly. The sky was an overcast and rain was pouring down in sheets.

"Are you sure you want to leave now, little lady?" the taxi driver asked. "It's a bad storm."

"I'm sure," Tessa said, handing the taxi driver a roll of cash and the driver did not protest. Tessa got out immediately and ran into the park, looking for the familiar black trench coat and the blue eyes. The blue eyes that had haunted Tessa's dreams every night.

Was he not here? Had he given up?  
Tessa turned, searching for Will. But he was not there. Tessa could not see anymore, for the rain obscured Tessa's view and Tessa had to rub her eyes, straining to keep the water out. Her hair, her clothes and her bag was soaking, soaking Tessa as well. She shivered.

"Tessa?"

There it was. The most glorious sound. The most beautiful voice Tessa had ever heard. Tessa looked up and there he was. In all his glory.

William Herondale in his black trench coat and his dark jeans. He had not changed much though there was a sadness in his eyes that was even worse than when Tessa had met him. But as Tessa stared at Will, sadness was replaced by love and love replaced by hope.

"Tess?" he asked.

Tessa took a hesitant step towards Will, who was soaking wet as well. Tears mixed with the rain on her cheeks and she finally reached Will, gently touching his face with her hand. It was really him. Both her hands reached to touch him then, to touch the face that Tessa loved and will love forever.

This was Will. It was truly him.

Tessa stared at him, wanting to say something but she couldn't. Will seemed to be frozen as well.

And then Tessa reached up and kissed him, tangling her fingers in his hair. This was Will. Not the Will hidden behind a mask, but the Will Tessa had fallen in love with in such a short amount of time. Love had no boundaries. It was not constricted by time.

Will's arms wrapped around Tessa, holding her to him tightly. She no longer felt cold in the September rain, but warm because she was with _Will._

Tears mixed into their kiss along with the rain and Tessa didn't want to let go. All the anger, the hatred that she felt for him had melted away once the plane had taken off from London. It was impossible to stay angry at a person you loved.

But to know that Will had not been lying when he had said he loved her, but lying when he said he didn't, was the truth Tessa needed. She needed Will, like she needed the air.

"Tessa," Will whispered again, pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I know," Tessa smiled and kissed him again, not caring about the tears and rain that seeped into their mouths because she was with _Will._ They were never suppose to split apart. They were never suppose to separate.

And they were reunited again.

That was all that mattered.

**There was a letter in the Infernal Devices from Will to Tessa inside A Tale of Two Cities**

**I was completely in love with it. If a boy sent me a letter like that, I would probably have agreed to anything. So that's where I got the inspiration for a letter. **

**I'll type it here for you to read it and it ALL BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE! I hate disclaimers. I don't really like using them, but this is actually her work so there.**

_Tess, Tess, Tessa,_

_Was there ever a more beautiful sound than your name? To speak it aloud makes my heart ring like a bell. Strange to imagine that, isn't it - a heart ringing - but when you touch me that is what it is like, as if my heart is ringing in my chest and the sound shivers down my veins and splinters my bone with joy._

_Why have I written these words in this book? Because of you. You taught me to love this book where I had scorned it. When I read it for the second time, with an open mind and heart, I felt the most complete despair and envy of Sydney Carton. _

_Yes, Sydney, for even if he had no hope that the woman he loved would love him, at least he could tell her of his love. At least he could do something to prove his passion, even if that thing was to die._

_I would have chosen death for a chance to tell you the truth, Tessa, if I could have been assured that death would be my own. And that is why I envied Sydney, for he was free. And now at last, I am free, and I can finally tell you, without fear of danger to you, all that I feel in my heart._

_You are not the last dream of my soul._

_You are the first dream, the only dream I ever was unable to stop myself from dreaming._

_You are the first dream of my soul, and from that dream, I hope, will come all other dreams, a lifetime's worth._

_With hope at last,_

_Will Herondale._

**Probably one of the most beautiful things I have read. So thanks CC! **

**What is the next chapter?**

**THE WEDDING! AH.**


	25. Epilogue: The Legacy

Tessa was back in London. She was attending the wedding between Gideon and Sophie, as well as Cecily and Gabriel. Her friends from New York had came as well, and she was immensely grateful to Magnus Bane, who had been instrumental to all of it.

And that day was a Will and Tessa day, a day that they were not going to be bothered by wedding plans or colour schemes. They weren't going to be bothered by dress and tuxedo shopping or flower arranging. That was _their_ day. And it was a Saturday as well, which meant the Institute was empty. Cecily had hinted to Tessa about the empty school, but Tessa didn't really understand.

All Will had said was to meet him at the bench where Tessa had agreed to give him another bench. Where Will had told Tessa that he had liked her and even loved her. Where he had bared his soul to her. The bench right in front of the Institute.

And that was it.

So there was Tessa, walking to the bench in front of the Institute and she sat down, waiting for Will to appear. But he never showed. Not after five minutes they were suppose to meet. Then ten. Tessa sighed, turning to look at the empty seat where Will was suppose to be.

There was a book. That had a sticky-note on it. On that sticky note was Tessa's name in fine cursive, writing that Tessa could recognize anywhere. Biting her lip, Tessa picked up the book.

It was Charlotte Bront_ë_'s book, _Jane Eyre_. She flipped it open to the cover page and stared. In Will's fine calligraphy, there was a paragraph.

_"I would always rather be happy than dignified."_ That was a direct quote from the same book Tessa was holding.

_Tess_, it continued.

_I would rather be happy than dignified when I'm with you. I offered my dignity up because I was so happy. I had made a fool of myself in front of the entire school. Remember where?_

Tessa immediately shot to her feet. The cafeteria of the Institute, when Will had proclaimed their relationship. That was the first place that came to her mind. Quickly, Tessa crossed the street with the book still clutched in her hand. She entered the intimidating gates of the Institute and headed to the cafeteria.

But she didn't find Will. Instead, she found another book, sitting on the gray cafeteria table.

This time, it was Charles Dickens' _Great Expectations_. Tessa opened it and on the inside of the cover, it said: _"We need never be ashamed of our tears."_

_Tessa, congratulations! You made it to the second one! I knew you were a smart one!_

Tessa rolled her eyes, sitting down at the table to continue reading. This was a longer paragraph than before.

_I am not ashamed of the tears that I cried for you when I knew that I had to push you away. Memories were in every tear, but I did not forget them. When hope was bleak and love so far away, I cried because you, my anchor, was the thing I had to push away. And I cried in the place where we shared everything and nothing, memories haunting me as I shed those salty tears. The place that would forever be _our _place, where I am not ashamed to cry as long as you hold me till light._

Tessa smiled, hugging the book to her chest. Their place… the attic. Tessa did not mind this wild goose chase. In fact, it was fun. She didn't think she would step back into the Institute again, but she did and every step was another memory she relived.

And now she was going to visit _their_ attic. Tessa set off then, to the top floor of the Institute. The stairs made Tessa tired, but she did not notice it much. It felt like she was on an adventure, searching for the treasure at the end. Tessa was excited.

By the time she reached the supply closet, Tessa was slightly out of breath, but no matter. She was there. She reached for the hidden trapdoor to their attic and found, yet another, book, lying in the middle of the floor. All the other books that Will and Tessa had brought up to their attic had been pushed aside, leaving a clear space for the book Will had left for her.

Eagerly, Tessa picked it up.

Again, it was Charles Dickens and this time, it was _A Tale of Two Cities. _Tessa opened it to read the clue Will had left her. _"You have been the last dream of my soul."_

Tessa grinned. It was one of her favourite lines from the book.

_My Tess, you are the last dream of my soul. I will never want anything more when you're there and I only hope that other dreams come from this dream. I had never liked this particular book. Detested it even. But you showed me how to love it with an open mind and an open heart. I was surprised, actually, by your strong reaction to this book. You had told me that we had needed to talk later, simply because I did not like the book. I admired and I still admire your passion for the things you love. Do you remember when? P.S. Tessie, I left a basket here, just in case the books are getting too heavy. You _did_ bring the books with you right? Because it wouldn't do if you left books that have your name and these notes in them for strangers to take. That would be severely awkward._

Tessa smiled and picked up the hand woven basket from the floor and dropped the other books in. So far, she had _A Tale of Two Cities, Great Expectations, _and_ Jane Eyre. _

Tessa had told Will that they needed to talk later… Tessa tried to piece the puzzle inside her head. Strong reaction to _A Tale of Two Cities?_ Tessa had only talked to Will about that book in the attic and… in the English Literature classroom.

Excitement filling her once again like a balloon, she continued on her scavenger hunt around the Institute, swinging her arms as she walked.

The books stayed safe in the basket though as she made her way down to her old English Literature classroom.

Tessa was surprised. It had been more than half a decade since that class and she could remember it so clearly. Every memory with Will was sharp in her mind. Will was not something Tessa could forget easily.

But even if Tessa were to forget – forget the blue eyes that she loved so much and the handsome features of Will, or even the sound of his laughter… Tessa would always remember the love that they shared. They were young and carefree – most adults would laugh at them, saying they wouldn't understand love. But that was the whole point. When you're young, you fall in love freely. You don't pay attention to the final drop and the pain that might come.

And that wild, carefree love was one that Tessa would remember.

She opened the door to her old English Literature class and sure enough, on one of the desks was another book.

It was _The Tempest_, by William Shakespeare. Tessa opened the book, sitting atop one of the desks as she read the note Will had left for her.

_I think it's ironic that I'm using English Literature as clues when you love English Literature and you're sitting in an English Literature classroom. Wait… isn't that ironic or no? I don't even know. I'm really excited and I think you are too. I can't wait until you get to your prize! Remember Tess, you need all the books that I leave for you! _

_Now that I've lightened the mood, time for some serious things._

_"Hell is empty and all the devils are here."_

Tessa sighed. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

_I'm guessing you're sighing right now because you already know what I'm going to say. _

Tessa blinked. Will knew her too well.

_But I have to say it anyways. It is true. That quote I mean. Pride… Greed… And a bunch of other things that I am too gentlemanly to name. (Don't laugh, because I really _am_ gentlemanly!)_

Tessa smiled at Will's endearing antics.

_But I had felt like it was hell on earth that day when I had turned you away. When I had unleashed the devils upon us and allowed them to break our hearts. I thought I was doing us a favour. But it still hurt. It hurt like… hell. The devils and demons had haunted me for the five years we were apart. Come back to the place where our hearts broke so that we can mend it. _

The Institute gym – the fighting gym. How appropriate. Tessa made her way to the gym where she had been taught by Will and Cecily, where she had grown strong and powerful.

She hugged _The Tempest_ to her chest while the other books sat in the basket. Will… They never liked bringing up that particular date – where everything had gone wrong. After a short blissful time, everything had fallen, but Tessa and Will were together again.

Tessa opened the gym doors and found a spotlight, illuminating the center of the fighting ring where Will and Tessa had sparred countless times. Mostly, he had won. But Will would always let Tessa win occasionally and Tessa would give him a peck on the cheek. Before, it had been a friendly peck. When they had started dating, which was a short amount of time, those pecks landed on Will's soft lips.

Tessa smiled but shivered as the memories of Will's cold mask came back to her. He had lied to her, but Tessa forgave him. She understood.

Tessa into the ring where the spotlight shone and there was a book, right in the center of it.

_Wuthering Heights _by Emily _Brontë. Tessa placed The Tempest in her basket and opened Wuthering Heights._

_ "If all else perished and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained and he were annihilated, the universe would turn into a mighty stranger."_

_ It was the most famous quote in Wuthering Heights. Tessa had this one memorized. _

_ Tess, can you believe my cheesiness? But it's true. The world had turned into a mighty stranger the moment you were not mine anymore. I only need you. Come to the place where it all began. The moment you had stepped through those wrought iron gates. That was when my world began again. Because you were there. I had not known you were important back then, but now I realize your significance. _

_ Was this the last clue? Tessa dropped Wuthering Heights into her basket and raced to the front entrance. Flinging the double doors wide open, she ran to the gates where she had entered only moments before. But Will was not there. There was a book._

_ Hamlet by William Shakespeare. _

_ Tessa opened it, just like she had opened all the others. "Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt that I love."_

There were only two words following that quote.

_Turn around. _

So Tessa turned. And there was Will, looking quite dashing in his suit. His black hair was still messy, but his blue eyes were alight with love. And in Will's hands, he was holding a book.

Will was silent, but his grin spoke legions. Tessa walked closer to him and took a peek at the book he was holding.

_Silent Memories _by _Tessa Gray._

Tessa had insisted on using her nickname instead of Theresa. And… this was her book! Perhaps Will had gotten an early copy because her book wasn't due for another four months.

Tessa stared. Will handed the book to her and Tessa opened it to the cover.

The four words printed in beautiful calligraphy made Tessa do a double take.

_Will you marry me?_

Tessa looked up to find Will bended on one knee, ring in his hand. Tessa didn't know why, but tears sprung to her eyes. Perhaps it was because of the happiness of the situation. Maybe it was because she simply loved Will.

But whatever it was, she only said one thing.

_"_Yes."

…

"Mrs. Herondale," Will whispered in Tessa's ear. Tessa giggled as they danced, Tessa's golden gown flowing like smooth waters as Will twirled her around.

It was the traditional first dance after the wedding and Will and Tessa danced beautifully, as if they were the only ones in the large ballroom.

"You know," Will continued. "I never thought I would get married at twenty-three. I thought I would have been a bachelor until I was forty and then I would finally have settled. It would have been easy to get a girl. After all, my charming good looks have never failed me."

"Until me," Tessa scoffed as Will dipped her.

"Well, let's admit it," Will said as they resumed their old position as they glided on the dance floor. "You love my good looks as well."

"You know, I never thought I would be talking about my husband's good looks on our wedding day," Tessa mused. _My husband. _It sounded so nice on Tessa's tongue.

"Hey," Will said, his eyes on something behind Tessa.

"What?" Tessa asked. Will shifted their position so that Tessa could see what Will had been looking at. It was Jem, ethereal in his white suit, talking to a gorgeous girl with violet eyes.

"Aw. Our Jemmie is growing up," Will laughed.

"You realize Jem would smack you for calling him that, right?" Tessa asked.

"He wouldn't," Will said, arrogance in his tone. "It's my wedding day."

Tessa smiled. "I love you," Tessa said.

"I know," Will said, face softening as he pressed a kiss to Tessa's lips. "But you have to tell me every day," Will said, voice sending shivers down Tessa's spine. "I just might forget."

Tessa raised an eyebrow. "Would you really forget?"

"Of course not," Will said, smiling at his bride. "If there's one thing that I wouldn't forget is how I feel about you. But still, it's nice to hear."

"I love you," Tessa said again.

"I love you too," Will smiled and they danced the night away, wishing they could spend the rest of their lives in each others arms.

And they didn't have to separate at all. Never again. Separating something as beautiful as Tessa and William Herondale would simply not make sense. Tessa Gray never thought she would have a true happy ending, where she would dance with the prince and live happily ever after.

But Tessa Herondale was living her dream with the prince that she had fallen in love with. Maybe fairy tales do exist. Just maybe.

…

Will Herondale tossed his black trench coat carelessly on the white leather couch. Where was Tessa?

It had been a wonderful year. Tessa and Will had picked out a lovely flat in London and it was simply delightful. Marriage was something Will had been afraid of when he had been fourteen or fifteen. But now, he couldn't imagine a life without Tessa _Herondale_ as his wife.

"Tess?" Will called.

"Will! In here!" Tessa called back. His wife sounded relieved. Will smiled as he headed towards their bedroom. Tessa had been in the bathroom, but she exited, greeting Will with a kiss. "How was work?" she asked.

"Same old," Will shrugged. "Publishers still being stupid. I mean that last book should _not_ have been a best seller and I simply do not understand…"

Tessa drew in Will for a kiss, silencing him effectively. "Perhaps I should babble more often then, eh?" Will grinned.

"I have something to tell you," Tessa said, sitting down on the bed and gesturing for Will to join her.

"What?" Will asked.

Tessa's face was filled with happiness and a glow that Will could not place his finger on. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Will joked.

Tessa shook her head. "Will, I'm pregnant."

And Will froze. Then he stood up, running a hand through his hair. "Oh Angel," Will said nervously. Tessa raised an eyebrow. Will knew what she was thinking. William Herondale simply was _never_ nervous. But there he was, a nervous wreck.

"We have to buy nappies. And then a crib. Oh Angel, I don't even know how to be a father! We have to get Jem here now! He deals with these things better!" Will began pacing back and forth. He didn't notice the amused look on Tessa's face.

"Someone call Jem before I freaking have a panic attack!" Will yelled and fumbled for his phone and texted his best friend. "Okay. So names. Oh Angel! I have to think of _names?!_ Let's just name him after someone."

"Him?" Tessa asked.

"It's going to be a boy. I know it," Will said. "But… By the Angel, Tess! We're going to have a boy!"

Tessa chuckled but Will didn't notice it. "We need freaking lessons on how to be a father! How did my dad do this!" Will swore loudly. "What else do we need? By the Angel, Tessa! You're pregnant!"

Tessa began guffawing then, falling back onto the bed and howling with laughter. "Don't damage the baby, Tessie!" Will said, going to his wife's side.

"By laughing?" Tessa asked. Will scowled.

"I don't know how to do these things!" Will fretted. Tessa then reached out to her husband, holding Will's face with her hands and hypnotizing him with her eyes.

"We'll be fine," Tessa soothed and she kissed him lightly on his lips.

Will pressed his ear against Tessa's stomach. She already had a tiny, almost unnoticeable bump. "I'm your dad," Will cooed. "I've already decided on a name!" Will said then, sitting straight and eyes glowing. "James! James Herondale! Got a nice ring, doesn't it?"

"What if it's a girl?" Tessa asked.

"It's a boy," Will insisted.

The doorbell rang then and Will and Tessa got up. Will was helping Tessa with every step. "Will! I'm not a glass doll," Tessa berated and she walked to the door and opened it to reveal the faces of their friends and family.

There was Jem, Sophie, Gideon, Gabriel, Cecily, Magnus and even Alec, Jace, Simon, Clary and Isabelle was there.

"How did you…" Tessa started.

"Bane secrets," Magnus shrugged.

"Party time!" Isabelle hollered and they all surged forward.

Gabriel and Gideon lifted Tessa onto their shoulders.

"Oi! Careful with my pregnant wife!" Will shouted. But they didn't listen.

Jem placed a hand on Will's arm then and Will turned to look at his surrogate brother.

"You look happy," Jem noted. It was true. Will's face was simply glowing with happiness.

"How could I not!? I have a brilliant wife and I'm going to have baby James!" Will grinned.

"Baby James?" Jem asked.

"It's going to be a boy," Will said, firm on the matter. "And I'm naming my baby James." Jem smiled widely. "Where's your girl?" Will asked.

"Aria?" Jem asked.

Will rolled his eyes. "Do you even have other girls?"

"No!" Jem said. Will slung an arm around Jem's shoulders, just like they used to when they were in high school.

"Your purple-eyed girl. I always thought she was freaky," Will grinned. "She agreed to marry you!"

"Hey!" Jem protested.

"Come on, James!" Will said festively. "Let's join the party!"

They had received several complaints by the end of the night, but they didn't care. They were in their perfect world.

…

"Did you hear?" came the whispers of the students. "James Herondale got a summer tan!"

"That's nothing compared to Christopher Lightwood's new hair!" another girl protested.

"No way. Thomas Lightwood's new clothes are way better," said another.

"But wait! Did you hear that Cordelia Carstairs is dating James Herondale now!?"

But then the Shadowhunters walked into the Institute and everybody silenced.

"You'd think they would understand that you're just normal people," Cordelia said, rolling her eyes. "My dad thinks that James is going to get a big head, just like Uncle Will."

"Hey!" James protested. "Uncle Jem thinks we all have big heads," James said, gesturing the rest of second generation Shadowhunters. "My dad is proud of me," James boasted.

Christopher scoffed. "That's because Uncle Will has a big head as well. Don't you see Aunt Tessa face palming around you two? She told me that she was thankful for Lucie, or else her head would have exploded by now," Christopher said. "My mum only puts up with your dad because they're siblings."

"Whatever Chris," James shrugged. "Aunt Sophie likes me best though."

"What are you talking about," Thomas scoffed. "She's my mum! It means that she automatically likes me the most!"

"No! That's not true!" the boys began to bicker amongst themselves.

"By the Angel! Shut up!" came Lucie Herondale, the younger sister of James, who walked into the Institute with her new boyfriend, Jesse Blackthorn.

"Lucie is right, you know," Cordelia said. "You guys get annoying."

"Even your beloved boyfriend?" James said, batting his long eyelashes.

"Even you," Cordelia laughed.

And the legacy went on. The Shadowhunters were back, dominating the halls of the Institute, but that was not their purpose. Their purpose was to fulfill their dreams. Their parents had fulfilled theirs and now it was their turn.

**In case you didn't get it, James and Lucie Herondale are the children of Will and Tessa. Thomas is Sophie and Gideon's son. Christopher is Cecily and Gabriel's and Cordelia is Jem's**.

**The name of the children... i didn't make up. I got it from the family tree in the Collector's First Edition from CP2. Cordelia isn't Jem's daughter - cuz Jem's wife is an OC - but Cordelia is Jem's uncle Elias' daughter - who married James.**

**Lucie married Jesse Blackthorn, who was mentioned as well.**

**So yeah.**

**GUYS IT'S THE END! AAH.**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! actually yes i can, because im the one that wrote it!**

**thanks for all your support - those who favourited, followed and reviewed! Thank you to juliettelove for giving the idea of Will freaking out over baby JAMEEES! **


End file.
